Definitivamente, tal vez
by Naomic
Summary: El amor tenia formas extrañas de manifestarse... y esta, era una de ellas.
1. Chapter 1

Bleach no me pertenece, ni el hotel Hilton Tokyo, ni el título de la historia ni tampoco tiene nada que ver con ella.

_Pensamientos-otros…._

Hablando …

…**.**

Capítulo I

Viernes, 18 de abril de 2014, 3:25 pm. Un precioso día con cielo totalmente despejado, un día para que todos lo disfrutaran al máximo hasta que se terminara; o casi todos.

Sus ojos chocolate brillaron y miraron embelesada, que por fin su trabajo estaba listo, horas y horas de preparación habían dado sus frutos con todos sus postres terminados, sus pequeños labios rosados se curvaron en una sonrisa de felicidad, todos los últimos tres días había estado trabajando sin descanso y por fin lo tenía todo terminado. Su hermana iba a estar feliz; y la agencia de festejo también.

Una vez dados los últimos toques fue capaz de reparar en la realidad, toda la cocina, en su totalidad había sido utilizada con el propósito de crear todo tipo de cupcake, en diferentes tamaños y formas, hermosamente decorados y con un sabor excepcional. Pero la obra maestra era en sí, un pastel de tres pisos de un blanco puro y con decoraciones naturales, hermoso.

-Debería llamar a mi hermana- murmuro para sí misma, busco su celular con la mirada, sin encontrarlo y recordó que hablando con su jefe el día de ayer había terminado en una de las mesas de la parte delantera del local; camino por el pasillo hasta el living del restaurante, allí en una de las mesas un aparato plano y cuadrado reposaba boca abajo, lo tomo y busco el contacto conocido y presiono la pantalla. Un repique, dos, tres…

_-¡Momo! Estaba a punto de llamarte hermanita, ¿ya está todo listo?_- la aludida soltó una risa divertida y contenta por estar escuchando la refrescante voz de su hermana mayor.

-Si Tobiume-chan ya está todo listo- con el celular pegado a su oído tomo asiento en una de las sillas.

-¡_Perfecto!, entonces ahora mismo mando a buscar todo, deberías ver este lugar: es muy elegante, bueno, no se esperaba más si van a estar tantas familias millonarias_-

-Tobiume-chan…-

-_Pero es la verdad Momo, solo acepte hacer esto por la buena paga que nos van a dar, ¡no soporto ver tanta gente egocéntrica junta!-_ se hizo un breve silencio- _hermanita en media hora llegan los chicos a buscar los postres, te vienes con ellos, estoy muy ocupada aguanto al gerente del hotel que en cualquier minuto le voy a arrancar la cabeza._

_-_No digas esas cosas Tobiume-chan…-

_-Sí, sí, lo que digas nos vemos más tarde.-_ a continuación ambas colgaron.

Momo se quedó quieta después de colgar, era en esos momentos que reflexionaba y pensaba que era bueno tener una hermana tan animada. Siempre habían estado juntas, desde que tenía memoria; Tobiume siempre la había cuidado de todo y la había ayudado en todo, desde una simple cortada hasta poder convertirse en una pastelera profesional. Se llevaban tres años pero eso nunca había impedido nada, y ahora con sus 20 años recién cumplidos trabajaba para una de las mejores agencias de festejo de todo Tokio.

Despejo su mente con una sacudida mental y se fue a cambiar para estar presentable, cambio su traje habitual por unos pantalones negros y una camisa de chef abotonada en el medio y los bordes de las mangas con decoraciones de cuadros blancos y negros.

Como dijo su hermana en media hora vio a dos chicos altos, uno pelirrojo y el otro pelinegro entrando por la parte trasera del restaurante. Camino hasta ellos.

-Buenas tardes Abarai-kun, Hisagui-san-

-Hinamori, hay que subir esto lo más rápido posible, no quiero llegar tarde y menos recibir un golpe de la endemoniada de tu hermana.- tenía cara de pocos amigos al decir tal cosa.

-Tobiume-ni-san no haría eso Abarai-kun- soltó una pequeña risita por la cara de su amigo.

-¿¡Que no!? ¿Recuerdas lo que paso la última vez en aquella boda? ¡Casi quedo calvo de tantos jalones de pelo de Tobiume!- se cruzó de brazos recordando tan mal día. El morocho a su lado le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Ya, ya, no dramatices tanto y ve a la cocina a meter todo a la camioneta, yo ayudo a Hinamori a subir lo que falte-

-Tú lo único que quieres es—

-¡Ve Renji!- le tapó la boca antes de que dijera algo inapropiado.

-Como sea- lo vieron salir hacia la cocina refunfuñando hasta que se les perdió de vista.

-Abarai-kun nunca cambia- dijo hinamori mientras caminaba hasta las últimas dos cajas de cupcakes. Hisagui se apresuró a ayudarla.

-Difícil que algo así suceda. Todo te quedo muy bien Hinamori, se ve delicioso.- dijo el con voz suave y amable.

-¿En serio Hisagui-san? Me esforcé mucho para que quedaran lo mejor posible, espero haberlo logrado.- le sonrió de vuelta, esperanzada porque sus cupcake fueran los mejores y les gustaran a todos.

-Es bueno saberlo-

-¿Quieres probar uno Hisagui-san?-

-¿Hm?, ¿no habría problema con eso?- le aspecto con gesto serio.

-Por supuesto que no, estaría feliz si lo aceptaras.- dicho esto busco en una de las cajas un ponquecito pequeño, lo tomo entre sus dos manos y se lo ofreció al chico a su lado.

-No me equivoque, delicioso.- termino la frase a la par que tomaba una de las pequeñas manos de Momo.

-G-gracias Hisagui-san…- le contesto con un pequeño sonrojo en sus blanquecinas mejillas. El chico presiono un poco más la mano de Momo y se acercó a ella.

-Hinamori...- pero antes de que terminara lo que diría una bocina sonó con insistencia desde afuera. Era Renji.-Ese Abarai…- aspecto con un deje de molestia. Una pequeña risita lo distrajo.

-Sera mejor que nos vallamos Abarai-kun está impaciente.- Dicho esto soltó su mano de la de Hisagui con delicadeza y tomo una de las cajas para dirigirse hacia la puerta trasera del restaurante.

-Claro…- su vista se dirigió a la chica en cuestión, lo había aceptado desde ya hace algún tiempo; le tenía un enorme cariño a Hinamori, al principio fue por el sentimiento de hermano mayor, pero luego fue más, mucho más…

-¿Vienes Hisagui-san?-

-Si…-

…**..**

Hilton Tokyo. Uno de los mejores hoteles en todo Japón, y también uno de los más caros. El hotel contaba con centro de negocios, salas de conferencias o reuniones, salón de bailes, variedades de restaurantes y bares, clubes, piscinas, canchas de tenis; lo tenía todo, era simplemente era hermoso.

Momo estaba nerviosa. Nunca habían tenido un pedido tan grande y tampoco en un lugar así, era uno de esos grandes momentos en tu empleo donde ves la oportunidad de sobresalir en todas las formas posibles. Pero ella simplemente quería que todo saliera bien.

-¡Ya era hora de que llegaran!- dijo una mujer algo alta de cabello castaño y ojos marrones.

-Tranquila Tobiume-chan nos demoramos un poco por el tráfico-

-Si, además…- decía Hisagui mientras colocaba una bandeja en las mesas del bufet- estamos a tiempo-

-Este lugar es precioso, y enorme, nunca me imaginé que fuera así.- contemplo todo el salón de baile con admiración, era precioso: con pisos de mármol, grandes arañas bien iluminadas mesas por doquier con mucha elegancia y perfección que daba miedo de tocarlo.

-La verdad es que sí; ninguno de nosotros está acostumbrado a esto- dijo Hisagui con voz serena.

-Mmmm, si…-vio su reloj de muñeca por un momento-pero hay que movernos a acomodar todo esto, solo nos queda media hora para que los invitados lleguen, Renji, Hisagui busquen el pastel. Momo ve a la cocina del hotel, hay está Hirako-san quiere hablar algo contigo. Yo me voy a recibir a los invitados- dicho esto le dirigió una mirada rápida y cálida a su hermana y se fue presurosa.

-Tu hermana necesita descansar- aspecto Renji de forma burlona para ser secundado por Hisagui.

-Es solo por el día de hoy, ya mañana estará como nueva- Hinamori los miro de forma divertida mientras se dirigía hacia la salía del salón.

"_Derecho a mano izquierda, derecho a mano izquierda" _recordó varias veces la indicación de una de las empleadas del hotel.Podía sentir como las personas de alta clase la miraban de forma despectiva, era su forma de decir que no la quería en ese lugar. Pero no le importaba, de alguna forma se sentía orgullosa de estar en ese lugar por sus propios méritos y no iba a dejar que personas de "tan alta categoría" la marginaran de forma cruel, no señor, y como decía su hermana: _"¡Somos las hermanas Hinamori y nada nos detiene!" _y con ese pensamiento en mente, llego a la cocina. Abrió la puerta lentamente y busco la cara familiar de su jefe; lo vio conversando con un hombre muy alto y elegante, muy bien parecido.

-¿Hirako-san?- hablo de forma pausada y baja y se adentró lentamente.

-Hinamori-chan ven acércate- la sonrisa de su jefe era una de esas cosas únicas a las cuales no hay que saber interpretar mucho para estar al corriente de qué era lo que quería.

-Hinamori te presento al señor Aizen Sosuke, señor, Hinamori Momo nuestra chef principal- ¿Era su idea o ese hombre tenía una mirada de depredador? Aunque pensándolo bien podía ser su imaginación jugándole bromas pesadas, estaba consciente que aún le faltaban horas de sueño para recuperar su lucidez normal.

-Un gusto en conocerlo Aizen-sama-

-El gusto es todo mío señorita Hinamori- Apretó los nudillos de ella contra sus labios por una fracción de segundo antes de soltarle la mano. No pudo haberlo previsto, pero sintió un hormigueo allí donde antes habían estado sus dedos.

-Hinamori, Aizen-san es el dueño del hotel y mientras estemos aquí el personalmente los evaluara de forma progresiva, ¿de acuerdo?-

Parpadeando varias veces se concentró en lo que le decía su jefe.-claro si Hirako-san, Aizen-sama, no hay ningún problema-

-Muy bien entonces Aizen-san si nos disculpa tenemos que retirarnos-

-No hay problema, un gusto en conocerlos…especialmente a usted señorita- su voz sonó suave y elegante, como todo un caballero.

-Igualmente, adiós- Hinamori se puso rígida, trató con toda su fuerza de voluntad de evitar mirar a ese hombre mientras salían de la cocina, pero a un sentía su mirada clavada en ella. Hasta ese momento había estado confundida, pero de pronto se sentía un poco asustada y se preguntó seriamente ¿Quién rayos era Aizen Sosuke?

…**.**

Naomic.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II

A pesar de que habían pasado dos largas horas desde que comenzó el evento, se sentía inquieta, y no era precisamente por realizar un buen trabajo. Era por aquel hombre, Aizen Sosuke. Desde que su jefe le informara de que el los evaluaría constantemente sentía mucha tensión en el ambiente; y no era la única que lo sentía, su hermana ya se había percatado de su estado anormal: _"no dejes que te afecte" _se decía así misma para aplacar sus nervios.

-Tienes que calmarte- la fina voz de su hermana saco a Momo de sus pensamientos, le sonrió tranquilamente.

-Eso intento, pero Aizen-sama me inquieta-

-Pienso lo mismo. Es la primera vez en tanto tiempo que nos evalúan; me parece algo extraño, fuera de lo común.- frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-¿Qué quieres decir Tobiume-chan?- la miro confundida.

Tobiume se quedó mirando fijamente aquel hombre. Momo pudo ver perfectamente la rigidez que se dibujó en sus labios mientras lo veía. No respondió de inmediato, pero cuando lo hizo, sus ojos marrones la traspasaron como dagas.

-nada…-murmuraron los labios rosas de la chica con recelo- no me hagas caso-

-¿eh?... ¿segura?- pregunto- sé que parece extraño, pero no creo que sea mala persona Tobiume-chan.- No supo por qué pero sintió cierta hostilidad en las palabras de su hermana.

Parpadeando varias veces Tobiume contesto- Claro…pero evita cruzarte en su camino o cualquiera de este tipo de personas, mientras más los evites mejor- la miro de forma dura- se buena hermana y hazme caso. ¿Sí?-

-¿Por qué nii-san? Tu siempre dices que tengo que socializar.- la chica no le respondió, dando media vuelta se dirigía a la salida de la salón de bailes.- ¡Tobiume-chan!- la llamo y siguió antes de que saliera.

-Momo sigue mi consejo y no hagas más preguntas- le dijo sin voltear- no creo que quieras ser una corderita en ese mundo de lobos hambrientos- agrego terminando de caminar hasta la salida del salón.

Cuando Tobiume ya se había ido, naturalmente Momo se quedó perpleja y confundida; no obstante, su mente tan inquieta ya había comenzado a trabajar. A su cabeza venían un montón de ideas tan ilógicas y audaces como simples. Todas en respuesta a la serie de preguntas que se estaba haciendo. Estaba claro que Tobiume le ocultaba algo; pero ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué la hostilidad? Y por supuesto la mención del cordero y los lobos ¿Tobiume estaba insinuando acaso que ella podía transformarse en una víctima? Momo se encamino hacia la parte trasera del salón y se consiguió con la azulina piscina del hotel y la miro fijamente para despejar su mente de toda esa inquietante noche; sentía el palpitar de su corazón en los oídos, con la sangre fluyendo rápidamente por su cuerpo, alimentando su imagen con cada detalle que veía en aquel lugar.

…**..**

Toshiro Hitsugaya fijo su vista en una de las mesas del frente donde se encontraba reunida un grupo de personas.; pero específicamente se concentró en el miembro más joven de ese grupo familiar.

Yukio Hans Vorarlberna

Siendo su rival en los negocios y junto a esa egoísta y cruel personalidad le fueron suficientes para detestarlo a niveles inimaginables a penas lo conoció.

. Al igual que ellos, la familia Hitsugaya habían sido invitados a ese punto de reunión social, donde –a su parecer- solo iban a despilfarrar el dinero innecesariamente, simplemente con la intención de presumir cual familia tenía más que ofrecer.

-Deja de fulminarlo con la mirada- dijo una voz serena y profunda sentado su lado.

-Su insignificante presencia me molesta, Hyōrinmaru - aspecto de forma hosca.

-Y eso no va a cambiar el hecho de que este aquí hermano-

-Eso es cierto Toshiro-kun- ahora fue una voz tranquila la que hablo.- Además, Yukio-kun no es tan mal chico, solo un poco cerrado.- agrego Jushiro Hitsugaya sonriéndole a su hijo menor.

-Cerrado es muy poco decir padre- sonrió de forma burlona Hyōrinmaru.

-Bueno pero eso ya no importa, ahora… ¡Prueba uno de estos postres Toshiro-kun!- pidió. El chico a su lado lo miro indiferente.

-Sabes que no me gusta el dulce-

-Por favor, están deliciosos-

-No- le hablo con gesto hosco dando por terminado el tema.

-Está bien; pero me gustaría conocer al chef quien los hizo, para felicitarlo por su buen trabajo.- aspecto con una mirada brillante. Pero antes de que cualquiera de los hombres contestara una persona se les adelanto.

-No habría ningún problema con eso- dijo detrás de ellos una profunda voz masculina que era evidente por el tono que pertenecía a un hombre cultivado. Inmediatamente lo reconocieron.

-Aizen-san un gusto volver a verlo, ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez- saludo Jushiro cortésmente levantándose de su asiento.

-Lo mismo digo Jushiro-san.- dirigió su vista a los dos jóvenes presentes- Hyōrinmaru-san, Toshiro-san.- los mencionados solo asintieron con la cabeza como contestación a su saludo.

-Aizen-san, con respecto al chef, ¿trabaja para usted?- había cierta curiosidad en sus palabras.

-Oh no, es de la agencia de festejo que contrataron los organizaros del evento- sonrió y agrego- pero están bajo mi supervisión, cuando le parezca se la puedo presentar.

- ¿entonces es una mujer?-

Una sonrisa se dibujó en la boca perfecta de Aizen.

-Así es… una niña encantadora- respondió él. Los Hitsugaya lo miraron extrañados; era inusual un comportamiento así de parte de ese hombre.

-¡Estaría encantado de conocerla ahora mismo!- la voz de Jushiro saco de sus respectivos pensamientos a los tres hombres.

-Muy bien, si me permite; la buscare- se excusó para dirigirse en dirección a Momo.

…**..**

Sus sentidos la alertaron de forma rápida que alguien se acercaba; instintivamente, ella se levantó de la silla de la alberca donde se encontraba sentada.

-Señorita Hinamori-

Aizen inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y la estudio a través de sus oscuros ojos, dedicando unos cuantos segundos a cada parte de ella: el cabello corto, liso con su adorno, la boca, los grandes y brillantes ojos, su vestimenta, y los dedos de sus pequeñas manos aferrándose a la parte baja de su camisa. Para cuando hubo acabado de repasarla Momo se sentía como si hubiese quedado reducida al tamaño de una molécula.

-¿Qué se le ofrece Aizen-sama?- trato en lo más posible que su voz no saliera como al chillido de un ratón.

-¿Podría venir un momento conmigo?- dijo él.

-¿Eh?, ¿Por qué?- Momo se pasó las manos por el pelo hecha un manojo de nervios.

-No se preocupe, no le hare nada malo, solamente la presentare con algunos de los invitados- sus palabras le hicieron caer en cuenta de lo que había dicho antes.

-¡Oh yo lo siento muchísimo Aizen-sama!- hizo una pequeña reverencia- mi intención no fue sonar grosera-

-No se preocupe- él rio, un sonido grave y oscuro.- ¿Y bien señorita Hinamori?-

-¿Qué?- La risa de él casi le cortó la respiración del susto.

-¿Vendrá conmigo?- arqueo una de sus cejas en forma sarcástica.

-Mmm, si claro, no hay…problema- sus palabras sonaron dudosas. Pero Aizen no pareció darle importancia por lo que le cedió el paso hacia dentro del salón.

Temblaba con fuerza, y esta vez estaba segura de que era más de miedo que otra cosa, las palabras de su hermana le vinieron a la cabeza de forma rápida: _"evita cruzarte en su camino o cualquiera de este tipo de personas, mientras más los evites mejor" _lamentaba mucho no haberlo podido evitar; pero estaban cumpliendo con un servicio y como tal tenía que acatar órdenes, además él no era cualquier persona.

Toda la voluntad que le costó tomar para permanecer en ese lugar se había esfumado como ceniza al viento, se sintió extraña caminando en medio de la multitud. Tantas personas; todas impecablemente vestidas, y las mujeres peinadas y maquilladas excesivamente, pero sólo eso. Le daban la impresión de que eran una especie de premio. Posesiones deslumbrantes que reían recatadamente. No parecían personas que pensaran por sí mismas, sino reflejos del estatus del o los hombres que acompañaban.

Se notaba que Aizen Sosuke era muy conocido en ese establecimiento. Cuando pasaban, las personas realizaban inclinaciones de cabeza, y saludos educados y felicitaciones por su hermoso hotel. Vio cómo se acercaban a tres hombres con cierta similitud entre sí.

-¡Oh!, ¡tú debes ser la chef que hizo esos postres tan deliciosos!, mil felicitaciones querida te quedaron magníficos.-

Momo miro sobresaltada aquel hombre. Rondaba casi los 50 de cabello largo y blanco de expresión amable y la observaba sonriente. Llevaba ropas formales, elegantes. Se sintió asombrosamente cómoda en su presencia, y agradecida por el cumplido.

-Gracias, un gusto en conocerlo soy Momo Hinamori-

-El gusto es mío señorita, Jushiro Hitsugaya. Estos son mis hijos- dijo mientras giraba hacia los mencionados- mi hijo mayor: Hyōrinmaru Hitsugaya, el menor Toshiro Hitsugaya.-

Inmediatamente los dos hombres se levantaron. Momo sintió como los dos la observaban detenidamente, cada uno a su manera, con su nombre en la punta de la lengua, pero no llego a salir de sus labios. Sintió la intimidación ya como algo familiar; ellos la observaban de forma indescifrable muy diferente a lo sentido con Aizen. Pero su atención se volcó en sí, al menor de los Hitsugaya. Ambos se miraron. El hombre la estudió con su mirada de hielo, mirándola de arriba a abajo. Momo lo estudió a su vez, su blanquísimo cabello, su piel ligeramente bronceada, era alto, fácilmente le sacaba una cabeza; pero lo que más llama su atención fueron esos fríos e intimidantes ojos color turquesa. Vestía un elegante traje negro, una camisa blanquísima que daba la impresión de haber sido recién comprada, y llevaba corbata color vino lo que le daba un toque casualmente maravilloso. Momo pensó que no era guapo. La palabra le quedaba pequeña. Toshiro Hitsugaya era masculino. Atraía. Toda su persona tenía una intensidad de atractivo indescriptible, como un aura general que podías apreciar en sus ojos. Definitivamente, Momo, estaba ante la clase de hombre que nunca se fijaría en ella. Había algo peligroso y seductor detrás de su figura. Y eso la asustaba, pero no podía entender el por qué.

Momo ni siquiera alcanzo a darse cuenta en que momento había contenido la respiración. La muchacha tuvo que darse una buena sacudida mental antes de reaccionar y saludar correctamente.

-Yo…-

-Si ya oímos tu nombre no es necesario que lo repitas- Toshiro hizo un sonido de impaciencia.

Momo apretó los labios mirándolo de forma extraña; la mitad de su encanto ya lo había perdido con esa actitud.

-…Bien-

-Discúlpalo, esta algo insoportable el día de hoy- la chica fijo su vista en Hyōrinmaru, el, por el contrario, tenía una expresión menos severa, pero igual seguía siendo seria, también era increíblemente guapo y su mirada era melancólica, su corta cabellera verde le daban un aire seductor y sus ojos de un tono clarísimo, casi podía confundirse con el blanco, le daba la impresión que era un hombre que nunca perdió la calma; era un tanto tranquilizador.

-Nadie te ha pedido que hables por mí- reprocho Toshiro.

-Ya chicos, estamos dando una impresión muy mala a la señorita- sonrió algo nervioso Jushiro.

-No me interesa causarle ninguna impresión a ella.- dicho esto se dio media vuelta perdiéndose entre los invitados.

-Al parecer no le gusta estar aquí.- no era pregunta, era una afirmación por parte de Aizen.

Suspirando Jushiro los miro- Siempre es así, no se preocupen él va a estar bien-

-Yo…- la fina voz de la fémina llamo la atención. Se dirigió a los Hitsugaya - tengo que ver algunas cosas en la cocina, un gusto conocerlos, Aizen-sama si me disculpa.- y como alma que lleva el diablo la chica salió lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieron de esos tres extraños hombre.

Cuando abrió una de las puertas del salón de baile no se fijó en quien venía entrando, por lo que ocasionó que golpeara a la persona que estaba en la parte del lado contrario.

-¿¡Maldición, es que no ves lo que haces!?-

Hinamori abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo al darse cuenta de a quien había golpeado; sintió unos mareos y nauseas increíbles de controlar.

-¡Lo siento muchísimo Hitsugaya-san!- al oír esa voz Toshiro dejo de agarrarse su adolorida cara para verla.

-Tu…- entrecerró los ojos con recelo- ¡Tonta, la próxima fíjate en lo que haces!-

Momo sintiéndose indignada, frunció ligeramente el ceño- de verdad lo lamento pero no me tiene porque hablar de esa forma-

Perdiendo la paciencia, el no respondió, se limitó a cogerla de la frágil muñeca con una fuerza inquebrantable, estrellándola hasta la pared a su lado, cerca de las puertas del salón de baile. Coloco una de sus grandes manos al lado de su cabeza, y acerco su rostro al de ella, inmovilizándola contra la pared, atrapándola con su cuerpo, más grande y pesado.

Momo creía que el corazón se le saldría por la boca, y no pudo hacer otra cosa que alzar la vista hacía él y quedarse mirándolo con los ojos como platos. Repentinamente, le pareció alguien más peligroso.

-Escúchame niña, nunca más volverás a desafiarme de esa forma- bramo con los ojos resplandecientes- No te gustaría aprender de mala manera lo que un Hitsugaya puede hacer- lo último lo dijo con una voz enronquecida que apenas ella pudo captar las palabras, aunque sí reconoció la férrea autoridad que había en ella.

Sus ojos como el hielo más duro repasaban su rostro de forma amenazadora y posesiva que la hacía sentir llena de pavor. Bruscamente, bajó su boca a la altura de la de ella, y absorbió su aliento. – Quedas advertida-

Cuando Momo logro recuperarse, Toshiro ya se había ido.

Ya apareció! Wiiiii, que tal? Espero que les haya gustado y que me den su opinión. Cualquier duda, critica, sugerencia, idea, los recibos con mucho gusto para ir mejorando en mi escritura, sin más que decir, gracias y Ciao!

Naomic


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo III

No soy dueña del nombre que le coloque a la agencia, ni de bleach.

_Pensando-otros…_

Hablando…

…

Dos días dos días y no podía apartar la sensación de amargura que la advertencia de Hitsugaya le había producido. Se sentía perseguida por ese momento, y culpable por no haber dejado las cosas quietas, por no haberse mantenido al margen ni haberle hecho caso a su hermana. Todavía tenía taladrando en su cabeza las palabras de Tobiume esa mañana, y ya a esas horas su cabeza dolía como la peor de las jaquecas.

El que fueran una agencia de festejo muy buscada, simplemente no le hacía pasar lo más desapercibida posible. Y él que Hitsugaya supiera donde poder encontrarla le hacía temer por su seguridad, un ligero escalofrió le recorrió de abajo hacia arriba; tal vez estaba siendo simplemente muy paranoica, no creía que fuera una especie de psicópata, y si sucedía algo tenia opciones para salir de apuros o simplemente buscar la ayuda de su hermana.

Se levantó del sofá de su departamento y fue a la cocina. Una vez en ella se esmeró en la preparación de su leche azucarada y vainilla, le ayudaba a calmar sus dolores de cabeza; Cuando terminó regreso al living trayendo consigo la aromática taza. Pero antes de volver a sentarse, pudo escuchar claramente los golpes en la puerta, coloco la taza en la mesita de centro y se apresuró a abrir.

-¿Hisagui-san?- Verlo parado allí, la extraño tanto que se perfiló en todas sus facciones sin que pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo.

-¿Puedo pasar?- sonó tan amable como siempre.

-¡Claro entra!-

-Discúlpame, si es que te interrumpí. Pero no contestabas mis llamadas, me preocupe, y quise venir a ver cómo estabas-el hombre se pasó una mano por su cortó cabello oscuro impaciente.

Momo abriendo los ojos como platos lo miro apenada- ¡Hisagui-san lo siento!, se me olvido cargar el celular-

-Tranquila, no hay problema, algo así me imaginaba- fijo sus ojos en los de ella- ¿has estado bien después de aquella noche?- pregunto un poco más serio.

Hinamori, sentándose en el sofá lo invito hacer lo mismo.- He estado algo ocupada, y no he pensado mucho en eso- trato de sonar lo más convincente posible, no quería preocuparlo más de lo necesario. - ¿Quieres acompañarme a desayunar?-

-Me encantaría- sus ojos ónix la miraron dirigirse a la cocina con cierta ilusión esperanzadora.

Hisagui suspiró contemplando el departamento que le brindaba una calidez enorme. Su olor, sus colores que lo recibían con mucha alegría, igual que la dueña. Se sentía tan idiota por no decirle directamente lo que sentía; desde el principio tenía la sensación de que él no se la merecía, pero seguía allí, buscándola porque sentía que tal vez tuviera una segunda oportunidad. Una oportunidad en la que podría demostrar su valía.

-Disculpa que sólo tenga emparedados y jugo para ofrecerte. No hemos tenido tiempo para hacer las compras-se disculpó saliendo con la bandeja entre las manos.

-Algo poco común viniendo de tu hermana, pero no importa, solo quiero compartir contigo- Hisagui se apresuró a ayudar a una muy sonrojada Momo. Un sonido los sobresalto a ambos.

-Es tu celular-

-Si…es tu hermana- dijo con extrañeza para luego atender- ¿Tobiume que sucede?...si claro no hay problema, adiós.-

-¿Qué ocurre?- la chica lo miro confundida.

-Tu hermana quiere que vallamos al restaurante, parece que Hirako-san nos quiere notificar algo.-

Momo asintiendo, contesto.- Bien, entonces será que nos apresuremos a desayunar- sonrió.

-Si.- Hisagui la miro desanimado y en su interior algo decepcionado porque su oportunidad de oro se halla perdido.

Para cuando Momo y Hisagui llegaron, todos los empleados de la agencia de festejo "Four Seasons" se encontraban reunidos en la oficina de su jefe, desde los meseros hasta los contadores de la empresa. Hirako, sentado en la silla de su escritorio, se dirigió a sus empleados.

-Seré lo más breve y preciso posible al decirle esto. Como sabrán el evento realizado hace dos noches en el Hilton Tokyo fue uno, sino el mejor trabajo que hemos realizado.- hizo un breve silencio.- todos quedaron encantados con sus servicios, excelente organización- fijo su vista en Tobiume y luego en Momo- y por la maravillosa repostería.-

-¡Eso es algo bueno Hirako-san!- dijo uno de los empleados emocionado. Todos los demás asintieron.

-Por supuesto, pero no era ese el punto que quería tratar, sino uno más delicado- frunció el ceño-

-¿Y entonces?- Pregunto un Renji bastante fastidiado.

-Tan complacidos quedaron en el hotel que nos quieren como sus clientes permanentes-

Momo se mordido los labios con fuerza conteniendo un chillido agudo. Eso nunca se lo hubiera esperado. Nunca. El hecho de que los quisieran como clientes permanente solo significaba una cosa; seguir viendo a Aizen Sosuke y ella no quería eso; ya había tenido suficientes tenciones como para una vida entera en un solo día y no se iba a exponer a algo así. El solo hecho de recordar lo que había pasado le daba ganas de correr y esconderse en su cama. En esos momentos Momo veía todo intensamente a su alrededor, pero en un sentido muy malo. Ni siquiera el consuelo de su hermana le ayudaría para que le brindara una pizca de seguridad, y un par de respuestas.

Captando inmediatamente la reacción de su hermana, Tobiume hablo.- ¿Es una obligación aceptar?, me refiero a que ¿podemos rechazar esa oferta verdad?-

-No sería algo conveniente, ve las ventajas Tobiume: todos tendrían una paga mucho mayor y ampliaríamos la agencia… entre muchas otras.- explico como la cosa más obvia.

-Pero… ¿y si no queremos?- la voz de Tobiume sonó como un siseo.

-Que tu no quieras trabajar no es nuestro problema Tobiume- la nombrada le lanzo una fea mirada a la empleada que hablo. Tobiume se apartó un cabello de los ojos, con ganas de arrancarle la cabeza pero se controló plenamente consciente de que Momo y su jefe no se perdía detalle de lo que hacía.

Pero antes de que contestara, una suave voz se le adelanto.

-Lo haremos- Tobiume miro a su hermana sorprendida, eso no se lo esperaba.

-¡Pero Momo-chan tú!—

-Tobiume-nii-san, todo va estar bien- le dijo de forma baja para que nadie pudiera oírlas- No podemos perder una oportunidad así, y menos por mis inseguridades- por el momento estaba en una zona oscura, incierta, pero ese no era motivo para dejar que los demás se preocuparan o causarles algún problema; ella no podía dejar que sus preocupaciones afectaran la vida de los demás.

-Momo…- Tobiume la miro de forma desesperada.

Hinamori con toda convicción se dirigió a Hirako.

-Lo haremos Hirako-san, cuente con nosotras.-

Shinji Hirako estudio por un segundo las facciones de Momo.

Suspiro.

-Bien, entonces- tomo su agenda portátil de su mesa de trabajo- les informo que el próximo evento será el 2 de Mayo. Al parecer una las hijas de la familia Hijirikawa se comprometió y planean celebrarlo a lo grande.

-Genial…más gente petulante.- dijo Renji virando los ojos con sarcasmo.

-como seguía diciendo- le lanzo una mirada de advertencia a Abarai- Espero que se preparen bien, ya se pueden retirar…menos tu Momo-chan- la aludida volteo a verlo.- siéntate por favor-

-¿Qué sucede Hirako-san?-

-¿Me vas a decir qué es lo que te sucede, Momo-chan?-A ella se le fue la voz mientras lo veía. ¿Podría ser que su jefe supiera algo? Fue como si cayera en un pozo negro, sin fondo. Infinito. Intemporal.

Los segundos pasaban, y el silencio presente cargó a tal punto el ambiente que a Momo le costaba respirar.

-Estoy esperando una respuesta-dijo Hirako, para agregar mordazmente-Y te advierto que hoy no tengo mucha paciencia.

Momo se mordió los labios, indecisa. Sabía que no podía plantarse delante de Hirako y contarle todo lo que le preocupaba, como decirle: "Es que le tengo pavor a Aizen-sama" o "Hitsugaya-san me tiene amenaza". Y además esperar por descontado unas palabras de consuelo o un abrazo de parte de él como si se trataran de los mejores amigos. ¡Oh, no! Claro que no. Entonces recurrió a la opción que jamás le había fallado con su jefe.

-Estoy algo cansada por él trabaja, nada importante- podia sentir la penetrante mirada de Hirako escudriñándola, buscando algo que le indicara todo lo contrario.

-Te creeré solo por esta vez- gruño dirigiendo su vista hasta la ventana de su oficina- ya te puedes ir.-

Hinamori salió de la oficina rápidamente, para ver a su hermana esperándola en la parte de afuera.

-¿Y bien?, ¿Qué te dijo?- se acercó hasta ella colocándola las manos en sus hombros.

-Solo pregunto si había algún problema. No quise que pensara algo mal así que le dije que no ocurría nada-

Apartando sus manos de los hombros de Hinamori se las llevó a la cara cubriéndoselas, suspiro.- Es mejor así, no sería conveniente que ocurriera algo a estas alturas-

Momo la miro preocupada- Tobiume-chan… ¿no le estamos dando mucha importancia a esto?, ¿y si fue solamente aquella vez?-

-No lo creo- comento Tobiume con voz cansada.-pero por ahora solo hay que preocuparnos por el próximo fin de semana, ¿de acuerdo?- agrego.

-Por supuesto-

…**.**

Sábado, 2 de Mayo; 8.35am.

Las cortinas cerradas de su habitación le permitían apenas apreciar la claridad que ya debería estar ocupando su usualmente iluminado cuarto. Se levantó con lentitud, pues su cuerpo, en especial su columna, comenzaba a dolerle por la incómoda posición, se estiro para aliviar las molestias, y con los pies descalzos camino directamente al ventanal. Descorrió las cortinas color mostaza, con leves diseños hindúes, y la luz de la ciudad de Tokio por la mañana le dio de lleno en su pálido rostro. Tuvo el impulso de abrir las ventanas y salir al balcón, le parecían siglos desde la última vez que había sentido la brisa fresca pasar por su cuerpo, aquella manía de dormir hasta tarde tenía sus consecuencias. Apenas colocó su mano en el picaporte de su cuarto, un sonido la interrumpió. Al principio le pareció lejano, casi desconocido, hasta que dio con la música de su celular. Lo buscó con la mirada mientras seguía sonando sin encontrarlo, parecía sonar desde la sala del departamento.

Corrió por el pasillo hasta llegar al living, allí el aparato brillaba indicando un nombre familiar en la pantalla. La muchacha contestó con cierta sensación de culpabilidad.

-Aló-su voz le sonó ajena incluso a ella misma.

_-¡Momo! ¡Ermitaña! Por fin atiendes, debes tener como diez llamadas perdidas!_-

-Tobiume-chan, sólo no lo eh escuchado-con el celular pegado al oído camino a la cocina; tomó una tetera y comenzó a llenarla con agua-Lamento haberme quedado dormida-dejo la tetera sobre el fuego.

-_No debí haberte dejado acostada sabiendo que no te levantarías temprano. Pero no te llamo por eso_.- se hizo un breve silencio- _¿Recuerdas que días es hoy no?_- Momo sacó una taza y se quedó con ella entre las manos pensando en la pregunta de Tobiume.

-¿Hoy? No recuerdo….-no termino la frase pues sus ojos fueron a dar directamente sobre una fecha marcada en el calendario-¡Oh, por Dios!...- gimió angustiada.

-_Exacto_-respondió autosuficiente Tobiume por la otra línea- _hoy es el almuerzo de compromiso de los Hijirikawa y como buena hermana que soy te aviso con tiempo para que llegues a temprano, ayer trabajaste muy duro hasta tarde, necesito que estés aquí en el Hilton Tokyo a las diez, ¿podrás?_-

-¡Por supuesto! He sido tan olvidadiza- la muchacha se mordió los labios apenada por su floja memoria.

-_No te preocupes, sólo asegúrate de estar aquí a esa hora_-la risa de la joven se escuchó por el auricular_-¡Ah! Y por favor procura comer algo, estoy segura de que apenas has hecho algo para desayunar.- _colgó.

Momo contemplando absorta el vapor que desprendía su taza de té. En esa clase de momentos se sentía como una completa tonta por dejarse llevar tanto por su trabajo de esa manera. Con algo más que disgusto soltó un resoplido decidida a remediar la situación. Preparo un buen desayuno, tomo una ducha de agua fría y se colocó su uniforme nuevo que consistía simplemente en su pantalón negro y su camisa blanca con bordes negro y botones de igual color. Peino su corta cabellera y se colocó su broche rosa de cabello. Miro su reflejo detenidamente en la peinadora de su habitación; tal vez un ligero maquillaje podría ayudar. Un poco de rímel, brillo y estaba lista. Apago y desconecto todo del departamento, tomo su cartera sus llaves y salió presurosa del edificio.

En media hora ya estaba llegando al hotel. _"9:47, bien estoy a tiempo"_ pensó mientras se disponía a entrar cuando choco con algún desconocido haciéndolo soltar una Tablet que cargaba en sus manos. Por fortuna la tomo antes de que tocara el suelo.

-Disculpe, no fue mi intención- fue lo único que balbuceo con la voz cortada por el susto de que casi daña un aparato costoso.

-No importa. Tienes buenos reflejos- su tono era apagado pero no disimulaba la gracia en sus palabras. Momo lo miro asombrada. Era un chico alto, rubio claro y con una mirada esmeralda muy peculiar y curiosa. Era muy elegante y apuesto.

-Gracias.- y recordó algo- Si me disculpa me tengo que ir, voy tarde… nuevamente discúlpeme- hizo una corta y torpe reverencia para desaparecer rápidamente dentro de la puertas del gran Hilton Tokyo.

El hombre la observo irse, hasta que desapareció engullido por las personas dentro del hotel. Una tenue sonrisa le curvó los labios; acababa de encontrar un nuevo juego para divertirse.

…

El compromiso de la hija mayor de los Hijirikawa transcurría con mucha tranquilidad. Todo estaba resultando como su hermana lo había planeado, no por nada era una increíble organizadora de eventos. De hecho ni siquiera se habían cruzado con Aizen…o con los Hitsugaya. Ninguno de ellos daba señales de estar presentes, y eso la ponía de un buen humor y disipaba cualquier tensión acumulada. Hasta su hermana estaba más relajada. Simplemente esos hombre eran un dolor de cabeza para las hermanas Hinamori. Estaba pensando a qué cosa útil podía dedicar sus fuerzas mientras no la necesitaran; no iba a salir porque no conocía demasiado ese gran hotel (excepto la dulcería), y era bastante propensa a perderse de la nada. Tenía la opción de jugar con su celular pero el solo pensarlo ya le daba una idea del dolor de cabeza que tendría luego. Y conversar con su hermana era un no rotundo porque no querer estresarla. Recurriría a la primera opción pero solamente iría a tomar un jugo y comer algo en la dulcería del hotel. Sonriendo, se encamino hacia la conocida salida del salón de fiestas. Tomo el elevador hacia el piso de la dulcería, estando allí pidió un batido de chocolate y unas sabrosas galletas de azúcar.

Sentada en una de las preciosas sillas espero a que le trajeran su pedido, cuando lo trajeron su celular sonó.

-Diga-contestó echándose a la boca una galleta.

_-¡Momo! ¿Dónde estás?_-la voz acusadora de un hombre resonó por el otro auricular.

- Lo lamento, Abarai-kun, tenía hambre y vine almorzar algo- _"si es que se le puede llamar almuerzo a un batido de chocolate y galletas"_ Respondió entre la verdad y la mentira.- Pero cuando termine bajo de nuevo, ¿sí?- Renji soltó un resoplido.

-_Bien, pero no demores tanto_.-

-De acuerdo, pero no te molestes Abarai-kun- dijo con voz melosa a su amigo.

-_Sí, sí, lo que digas_.- Momo colgó su celular para disponerse a comerse sus ansiadas galletas. Al terminar pago su pedido y fue hacia el elevador, marco el primer piso, y espero. _Piso veintitrés, piso veintidós, piso veintiuno_ e hizo una parada. La persona que entro la reconoció al instante: era el chico con quien había chocado esta mañana.

-Nos volvemos a ver muñequita- dijo con voz sedosa entrando al elevador.

Hubo un silencio tan prolongado que Momo se preguntó seriamente si el tiempo se había congelado. Escuchar llamarla de esa forma fue como si le hubieran dado un golpe con una sartén en la cabeza.

-Si…le agradecería que no me llamara de esa forma…por favor.- lo miro a través de sus frondosas pestañas.

-Ya…pero lo haría si supiera tu nombre.- contraataco él dando un paso hacia ella, quedando muy cerca.

Momo retrocedió alarmada.

-¿Me tienes miedo?-una sonrisa cínica curvó sus labios-No te preocupes, no te voy a hacer nada-agrego mirándola socarronamente.- ¿Y bien, me dirás tu nombre?-

Hinamori se removió incómoda en su lugar. No sabía si contestarle o no. No podía ir a ninguna parte porque el elevador seguía bajando y parecía que la suerte no estaba de su lado porque no se detenía. Se mordió los labios. No lo entendía, pero a pesar de todo no veía alguna mala intención en sus ojos. Definitivamente era una niñita ingenua.

-Momo Hinamori- contesto tratando de calmarse.

El soltó una risita burlona.- ¿ves?, el apodo que te coloque te queda a la perfección.- él se acercó un poco más. Momo no retrocedió esta vez, la pared se lo impedía.

-No…no me parece.- Momo respiro profundo. Y pudo oír como por fin el elevador llegaba a su destino.

Lamentablemente.

-¿Interrumpimos algo?- los dos chicos voltearon hacia aquella voz.

Tardó varios segundos en darle crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Hubiese querido salir corriendo pero el cuerpo del hombre al frente se lo impedía. ¡Esto no le podía estar pasando a ella! Delante de ella se encontraban Toshiro Hitsugaya y Aizen Sosuke. Que los miraban con una expresión tan severa que aterraba.

Ella se quedó de piedra, ¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer ahora? No iba resultar nada bueno de eso.

…

Muchas gracias por sus opiniones. Y espero que les vaya gustando. Voy a tratar de actualizar lo más seguido posible a partir de ahora, comienzo la universidad (por fin!) Y no sé si me quite tiempo. Tratare de hacerlo todos los Martes posible que tengo día libre de la uni. Espero seguir contando con sus opiniones. Cualquier duda, critica, sugerencia, idea, los recibos con mucho gusto para ir mejorando en mi escritura, sin más que decir, gracias y Ciao!

Naomic.


	4. Chapter 4

Bleach no me pertenece ni cualquier cosa de renombre.

_Pensando-otros…_

Hablando…

…

Encogida cada vez más en la pared del elevador sentía que no podía respirar. Parpadeo repetidas veces en un patético intento por recobrar la calma, y a su enloquecido corazón; los dedos de sus pequeñas manos se adherían a la pared detrás de ella, como buscando un soporte emocional que sabía no iba a encontrar. Sentía como si fuera una pequeña presa delante de tres fuertes depredadores.

-¡Les eh hecho una pregunta!- pronuncio Hitsugaya con brusquedad lanzándoles una mirada gélida a ambos. Momo se sintió peor.

Haciendo caso omiso de Hitsugaya el hombre solo se giró de nuevo a Hinamori, la tomo por el brazo y la saco del elevador. La chica solo se dejó hacer, no podía coordinar nada.

Yukio Hans Vorarlberna miro de forma desafiante a los dos hombres.

-Lo que yo haga…- miro de reojo a Momo- O hagamos, no es asunto tuyo, así que procura mantenerte al margen si no quieres tener problemas Hitsugaya- la severidad en sus palabras se dejaba notar.

-¿He de tomármelo como una amenaza Hans Vorarlberna?- le lanzo una mirada frígida.

-Tómalo como tú quieras, solo no te entrometas-

-Pero por el contrario, yo si debo hacerlo.- la voz grave y seria de Aizen se dejó notar.- No tolerare esa clase de comportamientos en mi hotel, y mucho menos si la señorita está bajo mi supervisión- recalco duramente las últimas palabras dirigiendo momentáneamente su vista a Hinamori.

Yukio arqueando una ceja irónicamente y miro a la chica en cuestión.- ¿Trabajas para Aizen?

Momo apreció como tres pares de ojos la miraban. Trato, luchó con todas sus fuerzas para mantenerles la mirada pero simplemente no podía; la hostilidad, la intimidación y el sarcasmo en sus miradas le hicieron empezar a sentir que las piernas le flaqueaban. De hecho, miró el suelo preparándose para caer. Tantas tenciones acumuladas los últimos días, el trabajo, las provocaciones de esos hombres, la presión de su jefe; eran demasiados sentimientos encontrados como para resumirlos en pocas palabras, ni siquiera ella misma tenía una respuesta. Y simplemente hicieron efecto en ella como a cualquier ser humano.

Se sintió lejana a ella misma. Parpadeo un par de veces tratando de enfocar la vista, pero de pronto todo se le nublo, y sólo vio oscuridad.

El cuerpo de la muchacha cayó en los brazos de la persona más cercana. Hitsugaya.

El joven. Sorprendido, como pudo la sostuvo. Y lentamente se agacho con ella entre sus brazos; Aizen se arrodillo a su lado y apartándole suavemente el flequillo, toco su frente.

-Parece un simple desmayo. De igual manera hay que llevarla a la enfermería del hotel- la miro preocupado. Hitsugaya asintiendo, la alzo. Miro de forma desaprobatoria a Yukio.

-Lárgate. No quiero volver a ver tu cara por aquí.- dicho esto se encamino con Aizen a la enfermería junto con la inconsciente chica.

…**..**

Un dolor agudo de cabeza la despertó. Colocó un brazo sobre su frente, haciendo presión para mitigar el dolor. Le daba la impresión de que había conseguido dormirse apenas hacía unos minutos, y quizás no estaba tan lejos de la verdad.

Se quedó muy quieta, acostada en lo que parecía ser una camilla. Rumiando para sus adentros tratando de recordar lo que había pasado.

Lo primero que recordó fue al chico del elevador: Hans Vorarlberna, si no se equivocaba; luego el reclamo de Hitsugaya, a Aizen… y luego nada. Se llevó las manos al rostro tratando de despejarse.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?- esa voz familiar le hizo girar bruscamente la cabeza hacia su dirección, haciéndole pitar más del dolor.

-Tobiume-chan…- dijo con voz adolorida cerrando los ojos otra vez- me duele mucho la cabeza.-

-Ya se te pasara- se levantó del sofá de la enfermería y se colocó a su lado.- Sé que no es el momento indicado para decirte esto pero… te lo dije. Te dije que si te metías con esas personas solo ibas a tener problemas. Ahora mírate- más que un regaño, parecía querer transmitirle su angustia y preocupación; a fin de cuentas era su hermana y la había cuidado desde que tenía pañales.

- ya lo sé, ya lo sé- la miro sumamente arrepentida a punto de echarse a llorar.

-No lo parece, porque solo te empeñas en desobedecerme- frunció el ceño para luego suspirar.- Pero no te podemos tener aquí así, te vas al departamento.- viendo que iba a replicar se le adelanto- sin quejas, te vas a ahora.-

Sabía que no podía hacer nada en contra de su hermana, solo le tocaba aceptar.

-Bien…- con la ayuda de su hermana se sentó en la camilla- ¿me iré con Abarai-kun?- pregunto buscando con la mirada sus zapatos.

Tobiume guardo silencio por un minuto. Y aunque no le agradara la idea – y sabía que a su hermana tampoco le gustaría- se lo tendría que decir para que no la tomara por sorpresa. _"Ni modo" _pensó. Torció la boca frustrada.

-No- contesto secamente mirando hacia la puerta.

-¿Eh?, ¿Entonces con quién?- pregunto atándose los zapatos.

-…Con Hitsugaya-san-.

Momo. Incrédula, sin saber si las palabras de su hermana habían sido ciertas, la miraba dejando de atarse los zapatos por un instante. Su voz era una clara certeza de que realmente hablaba enserio. Pero más que indignada o cualquier otro sentimiento que por alguna otra situación de la que se hacía estar ajena, parecía que no era más que una forma de manifestar shock.

-¿Qué…fue lo que dijiste?-

-Sé que no está bien…pero no había otra opción.- dijo ella con voz queda.

Saliendo de la impresión momentánea en la que estaba se colocó al lado de su hermana- Pero Tobiume-chan me has dicho todos estos días que me aleje lo más que pueda ¿y ahora me sales con esto?

-Entiende, no quise preocupar a Hisagui o a Renji; están muy ocupados. Y Aizen-san se ofreció pero preferí que lo hiciera Hitsugaya, no confió en el. Pero es mejor que Aizen.- explico lo más calmada que pudo e intentando hacer lo mismo con su hermana.

-¡Pero!—

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar la puerta se abrió de súbito, trayendo consigo la imponente y fría presencia de Hitsugaya. El alma se le cayó a los pies; el joven permanecía inescrutable, duro. Implacable. Sentía el peso de su mirada escudriñándola de los pies a la cabeza; pero esta vez era diferente. Una mirada intensa y penetrante. Momo notó que el corazón dejaba de latirle. El aire se negaba a penetrar en sus pulmones. Sólo atinaba a mirarlo, infructuosa, a observarlo mientras él cruzaba el poco espacio hasta llegar a su lado.

-¿Ya nos podemos ir?- pregunto con monotonía.

-…- Hinamori solo lo miraba como si fuera el mismísimo diablo.

Tobiume miro de reojo a su hermana y respondió por ella -Sí, ya está, solo déjala recoger sus cosas y salimos.-

Hisugaya solo asintió y salió.

Momo como en muy pocas ocasiones miro seriamente a su hermana- Esto no está bien Tobiume-chan.-

-Momo conserva la calma…como nos enseñó mama- al instante las finas facciones Hinamori se suavizaron.

-…- por un momento fijo su vista en un punto inconcreto, ausente.

-¿De acuerdo?- la joven la miro apaciblemente. Momo solo asintió.

-¡Perfecto entonces!- se dirigió al sofá buscando el bolso de Momo.- ahora toma tus cosas y por favor cuando llegues a casa avísame para saber que llegaste bien.- pidió con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

Con una grácil sonrisa bailando en sus labios Hinamori tomo sus cosas y salió de la enfermería. Pudo ver a Hitsugaya recostado en la pared al final del pasillo, camino con calma hasta el regulando su respiración. Cuando estuvo a su lado lo miro sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Nos…podemos ir?- le pregunto con voz queda.

Hitsugaya la miro indiferente-¿Tu qué crees?- comenzó a caminar hacia el vestíbulo del hotel; sintiendo que la chica no lo seguía se dio la vuelta. –Muévete- Momo lo contempló algo aturdida. Acababa de encontrar una característica nueva para ese hombre. Era mandón.

…**.**

"_Hace frio_" pensó Hinamori mientras caminaban hacia el estacionamiento. Miro a Hitsugaya de reojo y decidió pronunciar aquellas palabras que estaban rondando su cabeza desde hace un rato.

-Gracias, por todo- murmuro mientras se acercaban al auto de Hitsugaya.

Él no le respondió, simplemente se limitó a abrirle la puerta de su preciadoCadillac CTS. Momo pasó a su lado y se sentó cómodamente en el asiento del copiloto.

Iban en silencio. Hitsugaya manejaba absurdamente rápido, y Hinamori ya creía que en cualquier momento saldría volando por el parabrisas. Tomó aire para tranquilizarse, pero la simple acción le provocó un dolor agudo en las costillas. Con nervios le lanzó una mirada a su peculiar conductor y empezó a moverse nerviosa en el asiento.

-Tranquilízate-gruño aumentando la velocidad-Podrías romperte algo y aún nos falta camino-le lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro que no podía estar más llena de desdén.

Sacando valor de alguna parte que no sabía que existía decidió contestarle.- No puede hablarme de esa forma- su tez se enserio por segunda vez en el día. Ese hombre era grosero e inquietante al mismo tiempo.

-Lloverá-dijo como si estuviera dando un pronóstico.

Momo lo miro extrañada y observo a través de la ventana.- No creo, no hay nubes.- afirmo ella con seguridad.

-¿Quieres apostar?-dijo él con una tenue mueca en los labios.

Hinamori rio.

-Ni mi hermana me ha ganado alguna apuesta Hitsugaya-san- dijo tranquilamente pero con cierto orgullo en sus palabras.

Él enarcó una ceja.

-Siempre hay una primera vez…Hinamori-replico con sarcasmo.

-Bien. ¿Y qué apostamos?- pregunto curiosa.

En la mirada de Hitsugaya se dibujó cierto brillo espeluznante pero atrayente. Sin despegar la vista de la vía contesto.- Si tu ganas te dejare en paz, no te molestare.- la miro de soslayo por un segundo.-pero si yo gano… Quiero que te quedes quieta y callada cuando te lo pida. ¿Es una apuesta?-

-De acuerdo-aceptó, Momo. Estaba tan segura de que le ganaría que ni siquiera pensó demasiado en lo que había apostado.

Estaban a punto de cruzar unas zonas departamentales, por ese sector de la ciudad, cuando pequeñas gotas de agua se dejaron caer sobre el parabrisas del auto. Estupefacta, Momo, no se podía creer su primera derrota. Decepcionada, se negó a volver la vista hacía Hitsugaya, no quería dar pie a algún comentario de su parte. Rodaron en silencio durante unos kilómetros de la transitada ciudad, con Toshiro ocupando demasiado sitio en el coche, y con una extraña tensión consumiendo el poco espacio libre que quedaba entre ellos.

-Por fin llegamos-consiguió murmurar, Momo, en el coche estacionado a las puertas del edificio donde vivía. Quería salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

-sí-dijo él al instante-Voy a acompañarte hasta la puerta de tu departamento-señalo con la voz gutural, tensa.

-No es necesario- lo miro sorprendida.

-Sin replicas.-

Momo fingió estar tranquila, y juntos entraron al edificio. Cuando salieron del ascensor, y mientras caminaban por el pasillo, ella podía sentir todo el peso de la mirada de Hitsugaya sobre sí, al igual que el calor que contenía. Con torpeza y las manos temblorosas rebuscó en la cartera por sus llaves. Se dio la vuelta con rapidez para despedirse.

-Eh, nos vemos-dijo sin mirarlo a la cara, y se dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta de su departamento.

Sus manos en la cerradura se quedaron quietas cuando las grandes manos de él las cubrieron por completo. Su cuerpo se tensó ante la abrumadora cercanía, lo tenía completamente sobre ella. Los labios de Hitsugaya hicieron un recorrido por sus cabellos hasta detenerse en su oído.

-Date la vuelta. Recuerda que yo gané la apuesta, y te quiero quieta y callada ¿Has entendido, Hinamori?-Ordenó él. Momo asintió e hizo lo que él le decía

Frente a frente vio sus ojos encendidos como un hielo azul y se perdió en ellos. Hitsugaya inclinó su rostro, mientras sus brazos la aprisionaban uno a cada lado de la puerta. Con lentitud delineo los contornos de sus cejas con los labios, bajó hasta la pequeña y respingada nariz, y se dirigió a la comisura de sus labios, dónde dejó que su cálido aliento golpeará con pasión su boca inflamada de ansiedad. Momo reprimió un chillido, y cerró los ojos sin poder evitarlo.

Toshiro Hitsugaya, observó a la mujer ante él, y una ola de adrenalina le nubló la razón. La ansiedad lo abrumó. El autocontrol entrenado por años se escapaba de sus manos con una facilidad asombrosa cuando esa chica estaba cerca de él. Pero quería tenerla. Por eso no dudó en tomar su labio inferior entre los suyos y atraerla hacía él. Lo mordió haciéndola gemir, jugando con la ilusión de ir más allá. Pero no lo hizo. Se apartó con dificultad del cuerpo menudo de Momo.

-¿No está mal para ser la primera vez que pierdes verdad?- susurro contra sus labios y se alejó de ella.

Momo lo observo irse recostada en la puerta de su departamento. Sus dedos fueron directamente hacía sus labios, tanteando el lugar donde minutos antes habían estado los de Hitsugaya. Ese hombre era un animal.

…

Hola! Cómo están? Espero que bien! Disculpen no haber publicado ayer pero se fue la luz y mi laptop se descargó. Fran lamento no haber hecho el capítulo tan largo como lo querías pero espero que estas escenas entre Hinamori y Hitsugaya lo compensen; a todas muchas gracias por sus opiniones, las tomo mucho en cuenta y espero seguir contando con ellas. Cualquier duda, critica, sugerencia, idea, los recibos con mucho gusto para ir mejorando en mi escritura, sin más que decir, gracias y Ciao!

Naomic.


	5. Chapter 5

Bleach no me pertenece ni cualquier cosa de renombre.

_Pensando-otros…_

Hablando…

…

Un terrible ruido se filtró por toda la habitación y Momo echa un ovillo con una manta cubriéndola en su cama, poso su vista en el despertador_. "las 9:00"_ pensó. Aparto la manta y se estiro aun acostada; fijo su vista en un punto indefinido a causa de la oscuridad.

Apenas había recobrado las fuerzas frente a su puerta el día anterior, como un zombi había caminado directo a su cama, y se había dejado caer en ella. Durmió hasta que un mensaje en su celular por parte de su hermana la despertó. Tobiume se había molestado por no haberle aviso si había llegado como habían acordado, pero con lo ocurrido su mente se había quedado en blanco. Ahora su hermana estaría durmiendo profundamente en su habitación.

Se enderezo y encendió la luz, su mirada fue a dar directamente a un portarretrato con una fotografía en él; lo miro con una punzada de nostalgia, esa foto había sido tomada hacia cinco años atrás. Habían tres personas en ella: Tobiume, la misma Momo pero la tercera persona lastimaba mucho recordarla. Ese hombre les había dejado un recuerdo muy doloroso, como una sensación agridulce que siempre las embargaba cuando pensaban en su pacífica sonrisa. Echó una ojeada a la habitación perdida en sus recuerdos. Pensar o hablar de su padre siempre le traía una profunda sensación de dolor y desolación. Su enfermedad había sido una espera agónica que duró más de un año, pero que dejó marcas indisolubles en su alma.

De repente la música de su celular comenzó a sonar. Antes de contestar miró el número que marcaba la pantalla. No lo conocía. Pensó en Hitsugaya, y se puso nerviosa. No dejaba de decirle pesadeces, y luego intentaba besarla.

-Hola-su voz trémula reflejaba su estado interno.

-Señorita Hinamori- la inconfundible amabilidad en _esa _voz le paralizo el corazón a la chica.

Guardó silencio, con su mente trabajando de forma acelerada. Era _él_. ¡Oh, Cielos! Pero ¿Por qué llamaba? Le entraron unas ganas enormes de colgarle. Tomó una gran cantidad de aire para darse valor.

-¿Aizen-sama?-pronunció su nombre casi con angustia.

-Él mismo. No sabe el gusto que me da escuchar su voz- Momo se quedó callada ¿Qué podía decirle?- le llamaba para saber cómo seguía, y me gustaría verla ¿Tiene algún tiempo para mí esta noche?-

Tanto el corazón como la mente de Momo gritaron ¡No! rápidamente, pero tuvo que retener el impulso mordiéndose los labios.

- estoy mejor y…no… no sé si sea una buena idea-consiguió decir. Levanto la vista, mirando hacia la puerta pensando en su hermana.

-Por favor señorita Hinamori, es importante lo que debo hablar con usted-lo dijo de tal modo que el corazón de Momo se hablando rápidamente.

-Está bien-concedió. Pudo imaginar su sonrisa de satisfacción por la otra línea.

-Perfecto. Estaré allí como a las siete-dijo Aizen tranquilamente-No se imagina cuanto deseo verla-Momo se ruborizó.

Entonces Hinamori callo en cuenta.

-¿Cómo sabe dónde vivo Aizen-sama?- le pregunto insegura.

-Eso es lo de menos señorita Hinamori- sentencio.- Solo preocúpese de estar lista.-

Momo sin saber que decir balbuceó algo parecido a un adiós, y cortó. Miró la puerta de su cuarto para luego abrir y correr a la habitación de Tobiume.

-¡Tobiume-nii-san!- grito abriendo la puerta de par en par encendiendo la luz. Tobiume, del susto se enderezo presurosa y miro a todos lados tratando de ubicarse, pues la luz le molestaba. Cuando pudo enfocar a Hinamori la miro de mala manera.

-¡Momo por Dios! ¡¿Por qué gritas?!-

-Ha pasado algo.- comento angustiada. Tobiume la miro entre dormida y despierta.

-¿Qué? ¿Has mojado la cama otra vez?- dijo cómo lo más normal del mundo.

-¡Tobiume-chan esto es serio!-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- bostezo -… ¿Qué paso?-

-Aizen-sama llamo-

Tobiume se espabilo al acto.

-¿Qué?-

-Sí, llamo hace un momento.- tomo asiento al lado de su hermana.

-¿Qué quería ese hombre?- pregunto con recelo.

-Invitarme a salir, ¡pero!- interrumpió entes de que Tobiume se alterara.- Pero dijo que tenía algo importante que hablar conmigo.-

Tobiume soltó un resoplido- Por favor… ¿y tú le creíste?- arqueo una ceja sarcástica.

-Tobiume-chan una cosa es que sea extraño y otra que tenga malas intenciones.-

-Por favor Momo no seas tan inocente ese tipo de hombres solo quiere una cosa.- Hinamori enrojeció.- ¿Pero tú que le respondiste?- la miro fijamente en forma de advertencia.

Momo se encogió ante su mirada. Ya casi podía ver cómo le daba un ataque de histeria a su hermana. La cabeza le dio una terrible punzada.

-Que…si- cerró los ojos por acto reflejo.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar

-¡Increíble!, ¡Esto es increíble!- vocifero histérica Tobiume levantándose y dando vueltas fúrica por todo la habitacion- ¡Como se te ocurre aceptar algo así! ¡No conoces muy bien a ese hombre! ¡No parecen cosas tuyas Momo Hinamori!-

-Pero nii-san…-

-¡Pero nada Momo, pero nada!- molestia era lo que brotaba por cada poro de su piel.- si ayer hice una excepción con Hitsugaya fue solo eso; una excepción, únicamente por esa vez. ¿Qué parte de evitarlos es la que no entiendes?-

A Hinamori eso la hizo sentirse peor, pues no había sido del todo sincera con lo que ocurrió con Hitsugaya el día de anterior. No lo hizo por desconfianza ni mucho menos, solo que precisamente quería evitar ese tipo de reacciones violentas en su hermana.

-Entiendo lo que me quieres decir, pero yo no los busco, ellos son los que… ¿me persiguen?- dudo avergonzada.

Tobiume cerró los ojos y suspiro para poder calmarse.

-Bien. Solo te voy a pedir una cosa.- la miro con ternura y tomo sus manos entre las suyas.- ten cuidado por favor, no te inmiscuyas en algo peligroso, eres mi hermanita y no me gustaría que algo malo te pasara. –

-Por supuesto nii-san.- contesto agradecida de que entendiera.

-bien…entonces.- la miro juguetona- vamos a desayunar que me muero de hambre ¡nunca había dormido hasta estas horas!-

Ambas rieron.

…

6:35pm.

Afligida y envuelta en su toalla observo el vestido estirado sobre la cama, de un lindo tono pastel con diminutas florecillas negras. Como toda mujer había batallado para disponer de que colocarse; al final Tobiume tuvo que prestarle uno de sus vestidos. Aun no se dignaba a vestirse y solo quedaban exactamente cuarenta y cinco minutos para que Aizen apareciera.

Decidida, perfumó su cuerpo con un delicioso aceite floral- regalo de Hisagui- se colocó su ropa interior y luego el vestido. Tomo de la caja de sus zapatos unas lindas sandalias negras sin tacón; se maquillo ligeramente y en veinte minutos ya estaba lista. Solo tocaba esperar.

Salió de la habitacion hasta el living donde encontró a su hermana sentada en el sofá comiéndose un pudín. La joven la miro al oírla acercarse.

-Sinceramente no se para que te arreglas tanto.- se encogió de hombros.- debiste hacerme caso y solo colocarte unos vaqueros, unas zapatillas y un sweater. Me encantaría ver su cara ante eso.- hablo con superioridad mientras sus ojos brillaban maliciosos.

-No creo que haya sido buena idea.- la miro con gracia para sentarse a su lado. Tomo el pudínde su hermana para llevarse una cucharada a la boca.

-claro…- le quito el pudín a la chica- Ya debe estar por llegar-

Y como si lo invocara el timbre del departamento sonó.

-Soy bruja.- soltó una risa con ganas; se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a su habitacion, no sin antes decir:- Llega temprano.-

Momo tomo su cartera y presionando sus manos sobre ella, tomo una buena bocanada de aire, y se encamino a abrir la puerta.

La figura alta y señorial de Aizen le dio de lleno como una muy buena sacudida. Lucía fresco, no había ni una sola señal de cansancio o fatiga. Su cabello oscuro perfectamente peinado. Traía puesta una camisa roja muy oscura, un pantalón caqui y zapatos negros. Una vestimenta simple que lo hacía ver muy, muy guapo. Incluso podía sentir su aroma limpio y varonil.

-Señorita Hinamori- Aizen clavó sus ojos descaradamente en ella. Tranquilo. Silencioso. Letal. Había algo que daba miedo en él, y que nadie podría haber definido. Irradiaba peligro. Sin embargo, era un hombre elegante. Momo lo vio con sus grandes y brillantes ojos sin mayor esfuerzo, sus movimientos tan perfectamente sincronizados. Aizen se inclinó, tomó posesión de su mano, y se llevó los nudillos a la boca, mordisqueando apenas la piel, jugueteando.

Momo se quedó estática, contemplando aquellos rasgos cincelados como si estuviera hipnotizada.

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunto Aizen estirando su mano para que Momo la tomará.

-Eh…si- Ella titubeo un instante preguntándose por qué no se negaba nunca a lo que le pedía ese hombre, independiente de cuales fueran los métodos, siempre terminaba haciéndole caso. Aún no conocía esa respuesta, y pese a que Aizen era tan confiable como una serpiente de cascabel, tomó su mano. Y cuando él la rodeo con los dedos y la atrajo un poco hacia su cuerpo, le dio la impresión de estar entregándose.

. Bajaron hasta el auto de Aizen y el hombre con educación le abrió la puerta de su Mazda3 Sedán. Momo suspiro y se subió al auto. Tenía tantas ideas en la cabeza que estaba agotada, además ni siquiera había comido algo. Pero Aizen no ponía en marcha el coche, se giró dudosa para preguntarle qué sucedía. Pero sus palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta. Para su espanto, comprobó que aquellos ojos estaban estudiándola detalladamente, sometiéndola a una prueba que le resulto incomoda. Aquellos inquisidores ojos veían demasiado.

-¿Sucede algo?- su voz sonó muy baja.

-Para nada- sin más echó a andar el Mazda sin omitir ni un solo comentario.

-¿A dónde nos dirigimos?-

-Aremos una visita especial.- dijo Aizen con amabilidad.

-¿Visita especial? ¿Dónde?-farfulló Momo desconfiada.

-Sin ansias señorita Hinamori, estoy seguro que le gustara.- le mostro su perfecta sonrisa. La chica suspiro y fijo su vista en el paisaje por la ventanilla.

En veinte minutos Momo pudo apreciar el lugar donde la había traído. Era un local antiguo pero bellísimo de arquitectura barroca con enormes jardines y distintas terrazas, en las que se podía ver gente comiendo, bebiendo o bailando. Los encargados del aparcamiento les hicieron un lugar entre una limosina y un Maybach.

Abriéndole la puerta del auto le ofreció su mano de nuevo, esta vez Momo no dudo en tomarla.

-Espero que le guste mi sorpresa, es una recompensa por su buen trabajo- dijo mientras comenzaban a caminar.

-No tenía por qué.- la muchacha lo miro sorprendida por ese gesto tan agradable.

-Al contrario.- le abrió la puerta del local.- tenía muchos motivos para hacerlo.- la llevó hacia la entrada, sosteniéndole la mirada a cualquier hombre lo bastante valiente o idiota para permitir que sus ojos descendieran por debajo del nivel de los ojos de Momo. Ni con un hierro al rojo vivo hubiera podido marcarla más claramente como de su propiedad.

En cuanto entraron al lugar, que rápidamente entendió Momo se trataba de un bar. Ocuparon un reservado al fondo de una de las terrazas. Allí Aizen ordenó la cena y vino.

-Yo…no bebo licor- dijo apenada. Sosuke la miro curioso para luego asentir.

-De acuerdo, no se preocupe.- cenaron tranquilamente y sin incomodidades para sorpresa de Momo; después de todo Aizen no resultaba tan mala compañía. Al finalizar la comida, la chica puedo preguntarle lo que rondó su cabeza toda la noche.

-Y… ¿qué era eso especial que me mostraría?- cuestionó sin mirarlo.

-Quiero que conozca a alguien especial- Momo inquieta lo miro extrañada.

-¿Alguien?-

-Si- dirigió su vista a un lado- Hay viene.- se levantó.

Momo Hinamori expandió sus ojos a todo lo que daban; le costaba creer a quien tenía frente de ella, una persona que había sido como su ejemplo a seguir y la estaba conociendo gracias a Aizen Sosuke. Ese hombre era una caja de sorpresas.

-Señorita Hinamori ella es Ichigo Amano—pero antes de que siguiera; Momo se levantó presurosa.

-Una de las mejores pasteleras de todo Japón,…soy Momo Hinamori un gusto en conocerla.- Momo no sabía que más decir; la emoción no la dejaba pensar.

-Igualmente querida, Aizen me ha hablado mucho de ti.- expreso con una sonrisa amable.

-Amano-san…- dijo Aizen sonriendo.

-Tranquilo hombre…Sosuke me ah comenta que eres una excelente pastelera.-

-Eh yo…bueno…no es...- los colores se les subieron al rostro avergonzada.

Amano rio -Espero algún día probar tus dulces, me encantaría intercambiar secretos de pastelera a pastelera.- le guiño un ojo con picardía.

-Sí, me encantaría muchísimo.- no cabía más de la felicidad. La mujer se sentó por un rato con ellos conversando de cualquier tema banal que les llegara a sus mentes. Hinamori se sentía prendada. Uno de sus mayores sueños estaba cumplido. Al cabo de una hora, Amano se levantó de su lugar.

-Me gustaría seguir conversando con ustedes pero tengo muchísimo trabajo.- miro a Hinamori con una gran sonrisa.- un placer conocerte querida.- Miro a Aizen con reproche burlón.- Sosuke espero que las vuelvas a traer.- sin más, se retiró.

Momo se dirigió hacia Aizen.

-¡Eso fue fantástico Aizen-sama!, muchísimas gracias.- hizo una pequeña reverencia emocionada.

-Me alegra que le haya gustado.- la miro con lo que parecía ser ternura, pero la chica no se dio cuenta de ello.

-¿Ya…nos vamos?- indago insegura.

Sosuke asintió-…O ¿quiere hacer algo más?- tanteo con una sonrisa astuta.

La muchacha enrojeció.- No, no, no así está bien.-

Una vez pagado la cuenta se dirigieron a la salida del local, pero antes de salir se encontraron con una persona muy familiar.

-¿Señorita Hinamori? ¿Aizen-san?- los mencionados voltearon hacia aquella voz.

Era Jushiro Hitsugaya.

-Jushiro-san, gusto en verlo de nuevo-

-Si…- el hombre por un momento los miro de forma extraña para luego volver a su habitual sonrisa.-Me alegra verlos de nuevo, ¿y que hacen por estos lugares?

-Una simple visita de campo.-contesto con voz calmada.-

-Ya veo, ¿usted como ah estado señorita Hinamori?, mi hijo me ha comentado de su desafortunado incidente el día de ayer- se dirigió a la joven.

Momo pensó por un segundo que contestarle; esperaba que Hitsugaya no haya sido _tan_ explícito en toda lo que había sucedido.

-Mucho mejor, gracias por preocuparse Hitsugaya-sama-

-No hay nada que agradecer querida. Y por favor solo llámame Jushiro.- Momo solo asintió.

-Jushiro-san si nos disculpa nos tenemos que retirar- dijo Aizen.

-Claro, claro, vayan con cuidado.- El Hitsugaya los observo retirarse con una seriedad profunda. No estaba muy convencido de todo eso.

¿Qué hacían ellos allí…y juntos?

…**..**

Una vez en camino al departamento, sus pensamientos estaban completamente dirigidos al hombre a su lado. Cuando lo conoció su primera impresión fue que era alguien peligroso. Pero con lo que había acontecido daba la sensación de ser alguien con sentimiento, pero no tenía la certeza de si sería así por siempre. No podía estar completamente segura de que ocultaba bajo esa amable sonrisa y pulcra personalidad; esperaba con todo su corazón de que fuera algo bueno.

Ya en frente del edificio los dos bajaron del auto.

-Muchas gracias por todo Aizen-sama si hay una forma en que se lo pueda pagar no dude en decírmelo.- le sonrió dulcemente. A Aizen ese gesto le sorprendió. Era la primera vez que le sonreía de esa manera.

-Hay una forma.- sin prisa, con su habitual serenidad y casi perezosamente Aizen coloco su mano en la cintura de Momo y pego su cuerpo al suyo, la mantuvo atrapada allí, su otra mano subió hasta su cuello mientras su oscura mirada le recorría el rostro, el cuello, el rápido subir y bajar de sus pechos bajo el vestido. En especial, miraba sus pechos. Momo hubiese querido soltar un grito de sorpresa si hubiera dispuesto del oxígeno necesario para hacerlo.

-Eres preciosa, pese a ser sólo una niña-había en su voz un dejo ligeramente humorístico, pero enormemente masculino.- presiento que usted me traerá muchos problemas-dijo con la voz ronca.

La mano que mantenía apoyada en el cuello de Momo, subió hasta su mejilla, acercando sus rostros. El cuerpo de la muchacha tembló ante el contacto. Escuchaba una voz interna gritándole que se apartara de él, pero ninguna orden que su cerebro le diera a su cuerpo fue escuchada. Al contrario, se quedó mirándolo a los ojos fijamente con la respiración alterada. Le pareció ver entremedio, de toda la calma que la mirada de Aizen Sosuke normalmente tenía, una chispa encenderse.

-Eres una tentación incontrolable, Hinamori- Inclinó el rostro hasta que sus labios estuvieran a la misma altura. Ambos alientos se entremezclaron.

Todas las alarmas de cordura se extinguieron en el cerebro de la muchacha. Sólo podía verlo a él, y al generoso calor que emanaba de ambos cuerpos. Pero la mirada de Aizen cambió en sólo unos segundos cuando apenas quedaba espacio para que sus labios se unieran. La soltó con brusquedad como si algo le quemara las manos.

A duras penas, Momo, consiguió mantenerse en pie y no darse directamente con el suelo cuando Aizen la soltó. Se tambaleo, pues no se había dado cuenta que al momento en que él tomo su cintura la había obligado a ponerse de puntillas. Lo miró confundida cuando aún no lograba que su respiración volviera a la normalidad. Pero él estaba de espaldas a ella, con todo el cuerpo en una evidente tensión. Momo abrió la boca para decirle algo, más la puerta del edificio fue abierta, interrumpiéndolos.

-Ya era hora de que llegaran.- la molestia en Tobiume era considerable.

…

Un nuevo día se asomaba en Tokio, un perfecto inicio de semana para todos los trabajadores que tenían que madrugar. Y los Hitsugaya no eran la excepción.

En su oficina privada y elegante se encontraba Toshiro Hitsugaya revisando una cantidad de papeles admirables. Leía con mucha concentración cada uno de ellos. La puerta fue abierta, una cabellera larga y blanca se asomó por ella.

-¿Estas ocupado?-

-Siempre estoy ocupado padre.- Contesto sin despegar su vista de los documentos.

-Ya pero…quería que me dieras tu opinión sobre algo.- entro y se sentó en una de las sillas del escritorio.

-Te escucho.-

-Ayer por la noche me encontré con la señorita Hinamori.- inmediatamente Toshiro fijo su vista en él.

-¿Y?- trato de sonar lo mas desinteresado posible.

-Y…no estaba sola…la acompañaba Aizen Sosuke.-

Inmediatamente en los fríos e inconmovibles ojos de Toshiro Hitsugaya se figuró un brillo feroz y agresivo.

…

Hinamori se encontraba colocando los nuevos dulces y pasteles dentro de la vidriera-frízer como modelos. Ese trabajo no le correspondía a ella; su lugar era en la cocina, pero como la chica encargada de ese trabajo había enfermando ella cordialmente se ofreció a ocupar su lugar. Y si tenía que ser sincera no fue solamente ese motivo por el cual acepto estar allí; sino para evitar el gran interrogatorio en la que la estaba sometiendo su hermana desde la noche anterior.

No dejo oportunidad suelta para preguntarle cada cosa que podía sobre la salida con Aizen; Después de que Tobiume los interrumpiera Aizen se había retirado con mucha parsimonia pero Momo nuevamente evito contarle a grandes rasgos de toda esa cita. No le parecía justo que su hermana se mortificara con todo eso. _"Pero tampoco era justo que no lo supiera" _pensó. No tenía una idea muy clara de lo que debía hacer de ahora en adelante, por lo cual solo le tocaría esperar, para su mayor incomodidad.

Por ahora solo se concentraría en el trabajo. Escucho como Empujaban la puerta y hubo un tintineo de campanillas. Se enderezo para atender al cliente.

Todos sus sentidos se detuvieron. Tenía que ser una broma.

¡Él no podía estar allí! ¿o sí?

Tensión. Sentía una descomunal tensión en todo el lugar. Fue como si la temperatura se hubiera enfriado en la habitación. Momo sentía como si hubiese sido juzgada. Esperaba algún comentario, pero no llegó nada de lo que pensaba.

-¿Qué…-la voz le tembló-… hace aquí?

Toshiro Hitsugaya estiro sus labios en una muy ligera sonrisa.

-a verte a ti no- camino hasta la barra que los separaba. El joven llevó a cabo un breve pero concienzudo escrutinio del lugar. Luego volvió su vita a ella.

-¿Me vas a atender o no?- dijo él

-Bueno, ¿Qué es lo que desea?-Momo no se movió de su lugar, ni lo haría.

-Tus tontos dulces, mi padre los quiere- explico simplemente.

Momo se trasladó hacia el otro lado de la tienda.- ¿Alguno en especial?- pregunto elevando un poco la voz para que la escuchara, y se reprochó cuando noto que salió temblorosa.

-No. Lo que sea.-

La chica colocando con manos temblorosas los ponquesito dentro de una caja de tamaño mediano, tenía sus sentidos alertas por si ese hombre decidía acercársele. ¿Por qué cuando por fin sus ánimos se calmaban aparecía alguien y los alteraba? No era justo para su salud mental. La aprensión latía en ella con la fuerza de un tambor. Camino nuevamente hasta la barra y le tendió la caja.

-Son 650 yen- dijo sin poder mirarlo a la cara. Hitsugaya le tendió el dinero sobre la barra.

Aunque lo repasara en su cabeza jamás lo hubiese visto venir. Hitsugaya en un rápido y ágil movimiento cruzo la barra que los separaba, la agarro y la tomo contra su cuerpo, acercando sus rostros. Inmovilizándola en una presa tan rígida que no le daba espacio para respirar. Los ojos de Hitsugaya brillaban como un hielo abrasador; Entonces, Momo, comprendió que escapar era una tontería con ese hombre. Su fuerza era asombrosa, realmente inmensa. Y lo peor de todo era que sólo estaba utilizando una pequeña fracción de ella. Momo podía sentir el esfuerzo que le costaba refrenarse en la tensión de su cuerpo. Hitsugaya estaba teniendo mucho, mucho cuidado con ella.

Pegó sus labios a su oreja.

-Debería darte vergüenza, Hinamori. Comportarte como una tonta. Saliendo con alguien que es como tu jefe. – no aflojó ni un ápice la presión sobre ella.

El cuerpo de la chica alcanzo una rigidez inimaginable. Él lo sabía. Él sabía que había salido con Aizen. Y entonces recordó a Jushiro, ¡cómo puedo ser tan tonta!, era obvio que él le diría.

-¿ha… que… se refiere?- pregunto tratando de hacerse la desentendida.

Hitsugaya volvió a aplicar presión sobre sus costillas, cortándole el suministro de oxígeno.

-No te hagas la tonta.- bajo su boca al cuello de Momo, la chica dio un respingón.- ¿No te importa tu reputación?-

-Lo que yo haga a usted no le importa Hitsugaya-san.- jadeo

El hombre sonrió contra la piel de su cuello.- en eso te equivocas-

-¿Por qué?- logro preguntar con voz queda.

Le situó los labios en un lado específico del cuello. Hinamori sintió su lengua donde aleteaba su pulso, resiguiéndole la vena.- Porque eres mía.- la soltó y ella cayó al suelo.

-Pasaré por ti mañana a las seis de la tarde.- tomo los dulces y se fue.

…**..**

Espero que este capítulo les guste, pase todo un día haciéndolo. Gracias por sus opiniones, son un gran incentivo. Y con respecto a la trama no es que le dé más importancia a Aizen, ¡para nada! Aunque ya deje ver un poco más sus intenciones, pero lo curioso es que Aizen no es el malo en esta historia. También deje ver una pequeñísima parte de lo que le tengo a Hitsugaya. Con respecto a Yukio hay una historia muy bonita para el. Y hisagui no es un forever alone, lol, es solo lo que puedo decir por el momento. Los padres de Hinamori son un punto clave en la historia y Tobiume también, solo que más adelante. Espero que haya quedado un poco más largo. Espero seguir contando con sus opiniones que son muy importantes. Cualquier duda, critica, sugerencia, idea, los recibos con mucho gusto para ir mejorando en mi escritura, sin más que decir, gracias y Ciao!

Naomic.


	6. Chapter 6

Bleach no me pertenece

_Pensando-otros…_

Hablando…

…**.**

Momo se quedó contemplando a la nada un largo tiempo. Su mente trabajaba caótica intentando unir todas las piezas de esa extraña reacción. Hitsugaya y ella parecían mantener una relación más o menos estrecha, tomando en cuenta el casi beso, su insistencia en tenerla, esa invitación u orden que le dio el día anterior y todo su actitud en general. Pero aún era ese hombre insufrible y frio que había conocido semana atrás. Sin embargo, ella sabía que era estúpido engañarse. Hitsugaya estaba así por su desliz. Por Aizen. Entonces, ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿Buscarlo y decirle que no había sucedido nada con respecto a Aizen? ¿Podía hacerlo? ¿Evitar esa invitación?, si ella misma le había dicho en su cara que a él no le importaba y después se había enrolado en un encuentro demasiado íntimo con Hitsugaya.

Momo apretó con más fuerza el cuchillo que tenía en su mano. Entendía que se encontraba ante una disyuntiva, pero no se sentía con la fuerza necesaria para tomar una decisión cuerda.

Su única ventaja era que nadie a excepción de su enloquecida cabeza conocía lo que estaba pensando y sintiendo. Tobiume tenía toda la razón. ¡Bendita seas su hermana! Los hombres nunca debían saber todo acerca de una mujer. Esa ventaja siempre debía permanecer de parte de una.

Y si ella tenía esa ventaja, no pretendía darle el gusto a nadie. Iba a tomarse su tiempo. Ningún hombre tenía tal derecho de dominación sobre una mujer. Eso la hizo sentirse mucho mejor. Más segura.

-Te vas a cortar si sigues así.-

La voz masculina la saco de sus pensamientos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y suspiro para despejar su mente. Se giró a su acompañante.

-¿Qué haces aquí Hisagui-san? ¿No deberías estar entregando pedidos?- pregunto colocando el cuchillo al lado de la tableta de chocolate que estaba picando.

-Es muy temprano para comenzar mi turno.- contesto mientras se sentaba en la encimera de la cocina y tomaba uno de los pedazos de chocolate y se lo llevaba a la boca.

-De acuerdo-

Hisagui frunció el ceño.- Hinamori ¿estás bien? Últimamente has estado muy distraída.-

Momo a sabiendas que el chico era una de las pocas personas que no le podía ocultar algo, le sonrió con aflicción.

-Hisagui-san… ¿has sentido alguna vez que la vida es algo confusa? ¿Qué crees que no está de tu lado?-

-Bueno…-el chico carraspeo y poso su vista en un punto vago- Sí. Muchas veces. Pero si eso es lo que te preocupa solo te diré que sigas adelante.- le mostro una sonrisa cálida.- no te des por vencida, haz lo que creas correcto y si sale mal, vuélvelo a intentar hasta que salga bien, ¿De acuerdo?-

Hinamori con ojos llorosos lo miro agradecida desde el fondo de su alma. Se colocó frente a Hisagui y lo abrazo por la cintura con toda la fuerza que sus finos brazos le permitieron.-Gracias Hisagui-san, siempre sabes que decirme.-

Hisagui, algo sonrojado, le devolvió el abrazo y hundió su rostro en los castaños y fragantes cabellos de Momo. Aspiro con fuerza.- Sabes que siempre estoy para ti pequeña; sin importar qué.-

Esa actitud. Con esa actitud es que lo había conquistado; siendo tan pura, tan inocente, hermosa y dulce, lo tenía atado a ella desde un principio. Su sonrisa lo había atrapado, le había robado todo de él; cambio su vida desde el primer día que la conoció. Podría hacer cualquier cosa que ella le pidiera. Momo tenía tanta bondad y le había enseñado tantas cosas buenas hasta poder vérselas a las malas. Encendía hasta la última célula de su ser.

Hinamori separándose con dificultad de Hisagui, limpio con torpeza las lágrimas de su rostro.

-¿Lagrimas Hinamori?- dijo a la vez que extendía una de sus manos a la mejilla de la chica.

-Lo…siento, soy una llorona.- soltó una pequeña risita.

-Para nada.- la mano que reposaba en su mejilla paso por sus labios.- Pero guardas tus lágrimas para que solo sean de felicidad.-

Los ojos dulces y castaños de Hinamori se fundieron en los oscuros de Hisagui. Hasta ese momento nunca se había dado cuenta lo tórrido y confortable que podía llegar a ser el hombre que tenía delante. Un hombre que siempre la recibía con los brazos abiertos y su sonrisa cálida. Se apartó sonrojada por sus pensamientos.

-Yo…voy a…voy a… ¡te veo luego Hisagui-san!- sin más, echo a correr fuera de la cocina del restaurante.

El chico solo se quedó en la encimera sentado con una sonrisa traviesa y suave en su boca.

-Nunca me vas a dejar de sorprender.-

…

Tobiume entro en su oficina con documentos de cada pedido, pagos y alquileres guardados en carpetas bajo su brazo, con premura se apresuró a desocupar el escritorio que tenía en la pieza, y extendió las primeras hojas. Encendió su ordenador e inició su trabajo con la seriedad acostumbrada para ello y se sumergió en el por horas.

Siempre fue una muchacha responsable, ya sea con su trabajo, hasta en lo familiar. Desde muy pequeña, siempre se tomó la responsabilidad de hermana mayor muy enserio. Su madre había fallecido de forma hasta ahora desconocida cuando solo tenía nueve años y Momo seis, su padre estuvo con ellas en todo momento; pero aun así no podían superar el vacío que les había dejado la muerte de un ser tan querido, tan amado. Al cumplir los doce a su padre le diagnosticaron cáncer de estómago; fue un golpe duro, bajo para ser unas simples niñas, a Hinamori, más que nadie le afecto. Lucharon contra el cáncer pero perdieron la batalla; tres años después su padre falleció. Pasaron a manos de unos familiares de su madre, pero se transformó en una época caótica y muy oscura de recordar.

Casi se desmayó cuando vio la hora desde el reloj de la oficina, iban a ser las doce del mediodía, y además de almorzar tenía una reunión con Hirako y algunos de los agentes organizadores de los próximos eventos. ¡Tenía más trabajo que nunca!

Guardo en su maletín algunas carpetas, tomo las llaves de su auto y su cartera, se encamino hacia la puerta, pero antes de siquiera tomar el pomo, sonó el teléfono de la oficina, coloco el maletín en su silla y atendió.

-¿Buenas tardes?-

-_Tobiume…_- Dios mío no podía ser. Esa voz era inconfundible. Le entraron unas ganas enormes de echarse a llorar.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué haces llamándome?- tuvo que utilizar todo su autocontrol para no gritarle.

-_Necesito verte_.-

-¡No!- dijo con autoridad.

-_Por favor Tobiume…no te eh olvidado_.- la joven aparto el teléfono de su oreja y tomo una buena bocanada de aire. ¿Cómo explicarle que ella tampoco lo ha olvidado? Pero no permitiría que la volviera a lastimar.

-Yo sí. Ya no vuelvas a llamar.- pudo escuchar un suspiro por la otra línea.- Hiciste suficiente la última vez. Grávate esto en tu mente: te odio.- colgó la llamada de un fuerte golpe. Trato de serenarse pero era imposible. ¿Por qué la llamaba ahora? Tuvo mucho tiempo para hacerlo y ¿precisamente un año después era que se decidía? Ahora sí que no tenía ganas de comer nada. Sentía la bilis subir y bajar por su estómago.

Pero tenía muchas cosas que hacer como para desperdiciar el tiempo pensando precisamente en _él_.

Volvió tomar sus cosas, y salió del restaurante a encontrarse con Hirako, ya le avisaría Momo que llegaría tarde a casa ese día.

…**..**

-Hinamori-chan me solicitaron un pedido especial.- dijo entrando una de las meseras a la ajetreada cocina.

-¿Pedido especial?- pregunto curiosa mientras daba los últimos toques a un soufflé de chocolate.

-¡Sí! pidieron un Kisel de fresas.-

-¿Y eso que tiene de especial Yumi-san?- miro a la chica con gracia.

-Nada pero…me pidieron que _tú_ lo entregaras personalmente.- explico con mucha picardía en su voz.

-¿Yo?- su rostro era reflejo de su sorpresa ingenua.

-¡Sí! Es la mesa veintitrés, por cierto... ¡es un hombre muy guapo! Si tu no lo quieres preséntamelo.- rio la chica mientras salía de la cocina.

-¿Guapo?-

-¿Qué sucede?- la chica fijo su vista en un pelirrojo que la miraba curioso.

-Abarai-kun…alguien quiere que le entregue su pedido personalmente.-

-¿Y eso que?- se encogió de hombros.- es normal que lo hagan. Solo te quieren conocer.-

Momo lo pensó por un momento.-Si, entonces… ¡Mejor me apresuro!- dicho esto comenzó a sacar todos los materiales necesarios.

Renji, arqueando una ceja, meneo la cabeza. A veces pensaba que Hinamori era extraña, No entendia como Hisagui aguantaba esos estados de ánimos tan cambiantes. Sin decir nada más para no interrumpir a la dedicada chica, salió devuelta a atarearse con su trabajo.

Colocando en el mesón agua, fresas, azúcar y almidón procedió a lavar las fresas, luego las partió en cuatro trozos; fue hasta la batidora, las echo en el vaso y las trituro. Luego las paso por el colador para eliminarles las pepitas. Se agacho en uno de los gabeteros y busco una cazuela. Vertió agua en ella y la coloco a fuego medio; añadió el azúcar y revolvió hasta que se formó un jarabe. Delicioso. Luego echo el almidón, dejó que se redujera un poco más; por ultimo añadió el puré de fresas, lo removió, al cabo de cinco minutos lo retiro del fuego.

Definitivamente le encantaba cocinar, comenzó haciéndolo para su familia, amigos, luego para sus conocidos y ahora se había convertido en su carrera y más que eso en su pasión. Al ser una pastelera, olvidaba por completo lo amargo de la vida y se sumergía en lo dulce de su efusión. En lo confortable que podía llegar a ser alegrarle el día a una persona con el simple hecho de ofrecer un dulce, era una sensación maravillosa.

Dejo que se enfriara para luego colocarlo en una copa y decorarlo con un poco de crema y menta. Una vez listo lo ubico en su respectiva bandeja y se encamino hacia la parte delantera del restaurante. Busco la ubicación de la mesa veintitrés entre tantas con personas almorzando. La ubico rápidamente y con la persona en ella.

Inmediatamente empezó a sentir como su cuerpo se templaba; pensó en retroceder y evitarlo. Pero la voz y palabras de Hisagui esa mañana le llegaron a su mente; tenía que seguir adelante.

Camino el poco trecho que le faltaba; se situó al lado de la mesa. Sin mirarlo.

-Que lo disfrute.-dijo con voz amable, la cual ocultaba sus nervios. Decidida dio media vuelta para retirarse, pero una mano en su brazo se lo impidió.

-No te vayas muñequita.-

Hinamori suspiro y giro sobre sus pasos.

-Que se le ofrece…- dudo, no tenía muy claro su nombre.

-Yukio, Yukio Hans Vorarlberna- dijo aun sin soltarla.- No te vayas, hay algo que necesito decirte.- Momo lo miro dudosa. Él no tenía la culpa de lo que había sucedido, ¿o sí? No lo sabía con exactitud pero ya era algo pasado.

-Bien-

El chico sonrió de forma ladina. – Por favor siéntate- dijo para abrirle una de las sillas al frente suyo. Momo se sentó teniendo a un la pequeña duda si sería buena idea.

-es bueno ver que estas mejor.- comenzó el chico de forma segura tomando asiento.- me tenías preocupado.-

-¿Preocupado?- dijo sorprendida.

El chico cerro los ojos dedicándole una sonrisita torcida - ¿Tal difícil es creerlo?-

-Sí, ¡Digo no!- suspiro.- no sé qué creer la verdad.- contesto ingenuamente.

-Es justo.- hizo un gesto con la cabeza.- Por eso vine a remediarlo.-

-¿Qué?— El chico la interrumpió tomando su mano por encima de la mesa.

-No me malinterpretes.- hizo una breve pausa.- Solo quiero disculparme.- soltó inesperadamente y en un tono tan bajo que Hinamori pensó que había escuchado mal.

-¿Por qué?- Ella lo miró y vio sus ojos oscurecidos por algo que no supo cómo definir.

-Por mi actitud.- dijo al instante para seguidamente sacar de su larga y oscura gabardina una rosa blanca con los bordes coloreados en rojo. Se la extendió.- Y porque quiero que me permitas estar al lado de la hermosa mujer que quiero empezar a conocer.- había tanta intensidad en su mirada y palabras que podría haberla fundido.

Ruborizada, Momo tomo la rosa entre sus delicados dedos y fingió estar tranquila.

No podía negar que ese gesto en el chico le agradaba; pero no podía convencerse de que sus intenciones fueran genuinas. Yukio era una persona contradictoria; no sabía que esperar de él. Era como lanzarse de un risco a ciegas. Pero le daría una segunda oportunidad, no solo como un gesto amable, sino porque en su fuero interno tenia curiosidad por lo que haría.

-Dejemos que… -se calló-… el tiempo haga su trabajo-no quiso darle una respuesta positiva ni negativa. La verdad era que no sabía que contestar, porque aunque lo quisiera no podía ponérsela tan fácil, además….Estaba Aizen y Hitsugaya. ¡Hitsugaya!

-Está bien. Es justo- Dijo resignado Yukio, llevándose la mano de Momo a los labios-Supongo que tendré que esforzarme un poco más, ¿Verdad?- dijo luego sonriéndole con travesura.

Ella quiso sonreírle también. Aliviar la tensión interna que la dominó al pensar momentáneamente en Hitsugaya. ¡Y luego estaba Aizen! Estando con Yukio los había espantado de su cabeza.

-Bien, no te quito más tiempo.- Se levantó con su habitual elegancia, y tiro de ella. Momo apretó la rosa con su mano izquierda.-No voy a rendirme-repuso Yukio acariciándole la mejilla.

Él tomó su mano derecha entre las suyas y la giró al revés y al derecho para examinarla atentamente. Se la acercó entonces a su cálida boca y le besó la palma de la mano, un beso exactamente en el centro.

-Es tarde, y debo marcharme-miró su reloj y soltó un suspiro-¿Te veré otra vez?

-Tal vez…-Dijo ella con la voz entrecortada. Yukio asintió y sin decir más se fue.

…**.**

"_5:46pm" _

Tobiume le había pasado un mensaje esa misma tarde diciéndole que llegaría tarde; bien, un problema menos. No tendría que mentirle a su hermana diciéndole a donde iría. Solo tuvo que esperar a que todos se fueran. Se encontraba recostada en los lockers de los empleados; sustituyo su habitual uniforme por unos jeans y una camisa manga larga lila. Se encontraba Inquieta. Nerviosa. Expectante. Tratando de asimilar que en menos de quince minutos viviría una experiencia significativa. Sabía que su existencia ya no volvería a ser la misma; así fuera que lo intentara una y otra vez.

Se apartó de los lockers y comenzó a dar vueltas por el cuarto. Pasó sus manos por los cortos cabello desordenándoselos, y pensó, pensó más y más a cada segundo. Se dijo que Toshiro Hitsugaya no podía estar pensando que él fuera su tipo. No podían ser más opuestos. Si Hitsugaya era de hielo, Hinamori era de fuego.

Ya no podía seguir tranquila. Detuvo sus pasos frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo y vio su reflejo nítidamente. Su corto cabello castaño no tenía su adorno en esta ocasión, simplemente caía por su rostro en lisos mechones hasta un poco más debajo de su mandíbula. Sus ojos marrones eran lo que más resaltaban en sus delicadas facciones, pues le otorgaban a su pálida piel una calidad de porcelana. Verse reflejada la hizo sentirse como una niña. Era una muchachita. Tenía veinte años, sabía muy poco de la vida, y estaba en una situación peligrosa prácticamente sola y por un motivo que ella no se buscó. En eso, Su hermana tenía razón, era una ovejita. Lamentablemente, una ovejita muy curiosa.

Pudo escuchar a la distancia como si tocaran una puerta. Inmediatamente reacciono, tomo su pequeña mochila. Titubeo antes de salir, pero lo hizo.

A través de la hermosa puerta de roble y vidrio pudo notar la figura de Hitsugaya, las manos le temblaron incontrolablemente. Inhalo y exhalo profundamente. Abrió la puerta.

Momo miró directamente a los ojos de Hitsugaya, incapaz de poner orden a sus sentimientos. Sentía que él estudiaba algo dentro de ella, hurgando por cada detalle.

-¿Lista?-

-…Si-

Afuera, el mismo Cadillac CTS negro que había utilizado Hitsugaya la tarde que la había llevado a su casa, los esperaba.

De nuevo con educación le abrió la puerta del auto, la chica lo miro entrar y arrancar a su usual extrema velocidad. No hubo conversación en todo el camino ni tampoco quiso preguntar a donde se dirigían. Lo observo de reojo.

Pues, más allá de toda duda, y con independencia de que fuera guapo, sexy y de que tuviera una voz, y unos ojos tan bonitos, él no era un hombre común. De hecho, jamás se le habría pasado por la cabeza toparse con alguien como él. Parecía sin duda un personaje sacado de sus libros favoritos. Un guerrero férreo o un príncipe de hielo. Sacudió la cabeza alejándolo de sus pensamientos.

Mientras se acurrucaba más en el asiento, hundió su rostro hacia un lado mirando fijamente por la ventanilla. Estaba helada, confundida y exhausta. Cerró los ojos deseosa de escapar de la imagen de ese hombre rondándola. Se durmió.

Sentía como si flotara, como en un sueño. Parte de su subconsciente le aseguraba que estaba soñando de lo contrario sería completamente imposible que pudiera caminar en medio del mar sin hundirse. Había tanta calma, tanto silencio, el hermoso cielo azul se reflejaba en el azul del mar. Y ella estaba en medio observando entre asustada y fascinada. Entonces escuchó el relinche de un caballo acercarse, al principio sus ojos sólo veían un sombra galopando hasta que la forma empezó a aclararse. El animal de crines blancas traía sobre él a un hombre vestido con la armadura propia de los samuráis, a medida que se acercaba pudo notar todo el peso de su mirada sobre ella. Su cuerpo reaccionó y lo sintió inflamarse de espera. Cuando lo tuvo a unos dos metros de distancia lo distinguió con toda claridad. Su nombre quedo suspendido entre sus labios y el golpeteo de su corazón. Un golpeteo que se hizo insistente, taladrándole la cabeza.

Una sensación diminuta y fría estrellarse contra su cuerpo la hizo salir de su sueño. Abrió los ojos lentamente y parpadeo para ubicarse mejor, pudo notar como avanzaba en un lugar que no conocía. y luego entendió todo.

Hitsugaya la estaba cargando.

Podía sentir el calor que emanaba su cuerpo a través de la ropa. La tenia presionada contra su cuerpo en un agarre fuerte pero delicado. Estaba lloviendo. Trato de estar lo más calmada posible para que no se diera cuenta de que había despertado.

-Esta es mi casa, ¿Sorprendida?- su voz la hizo sobresaltarse, hasta creyó que la soltaría. Pero no lo hizo. Abrió la puerta de la casa con ella a un en brazos y entraron.

-Su casa…- la verdad la imaginaba de otra forma; Pero era una historia distinta. Con lo poco que conocía de él siempre había imaginado su hogar como un lugar estancado en el tiempo. Grave error. Era un departamento moderno, con muebles minimalistas, algunos biombos, muchas ventanas, y lo que atrajo su atención de inmediato fue una enorme fuente de agua de piedra en el centro de la sala, la cual tenía un estanque en el que pececillos de colores nadaban entre medio de flores de loto. Su simple sonido la ayudó a regular su respiración. Al lado de está había una escalera.

Hitsugaya la dejo en uno de los muebles, para luego perderse por uno de los pasillos de esa gran casa. Al cabo de cinco minutos regreso con dos toallas.

-Ten.- le extendió una.

-Gracias…- la tomo con delicadeza y seco su rostro y cabello. Noto como el hacía lo mismo pero de una manera un poco más ¿Fascinante? ¿Seductora?

-Y… ¿Por qué me trajo aquí?-

-Por ningún motivo en especial.- Él se encogió de hombros, como si no le prestara importancia.

-¿Eh?...pero usted ayer.- apretó sus labios. Le daba vergüenza recordarlo.- contésteme mi pregunta, tengo derecho a saber. ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Solo por molestarme?-

-Yo te diré porque te traje aquí, si tú me cuentas que hacías ayer con Aizen, ¿te parece?- dijo el con voz queda, colocándose frente a ella con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

La curiosidad era su mayor defecto, y deseaba profundamente conocer el motivo de Hitsugaya. Pero no estaba segura de sí era buena idea hablarle sobre Aizen. Se mordió el labio inferior dudosa, mientras golpeteaba nerviosa el piso con su pie.

-Está bien-concedió a su pesar-El solo quiso recompensarme por el buen trabajo en su hotel.-

Hitsugaya enarco una ceja.

-¿A un bar exclusivo para parejas?- pregunto poniéndose a un más serio.

Eso la dejo perpleja; no tenía conocimiento acerca de eso. Titubeo antes de contestar, le parecía increíble que iba a contarle todas esas cosas tan personales a alguien que apenas conocía, y que en ciertos momentos le parecía tan amenazante.

-Solo quiso ser amable; cenamos, también me presento a Ichigo Amano, nos encontramos con tu padre y listo. Luego me llevo a mi casa.- respiro hondo, por alguna razón prefirió omitir lo que había pasado en la entrada del edificio, no sabía cómo reaccionaría.

-¿Nada más?-la pregunta directa quedó flotando en el aire.

Sentía que la mirada de Hitsugaya la traspasaba, que podía leer en su interior y saberlo todo de ella; que sería imposible esconderse.

-Solo fue algo espontaneo… que se dio-apartó la mirada- supongo que si…eso fue todo.- _"por favor que me crea, por favor que me crea"_ pensaba constantemente.

Volvió a sentir esa súbita bajada de temperatura imaginaria. Miro a Hitsugaya. Su fría mirada era peor que cualquier otra.

-Mentirosa.- sentencio implacable.- Sube las escaleras a mano izquierda. Esa es tu habitación.-

-Yo contesté su pregunta, ¿Dónde está mi respuesta?-un leve enfado estaba comenzando a crecer en el interior de la joven.

-Simplemente te quise traer, ¿Contenta?-su voz se volvió fría y amenazante- Hazme caso y sube.-

Momo apretó los puños de sus manos con fuerza y se dirigió a las escaleras. Suspiro enfadada mientras se iba a su cuarto. Cerró la puerta con seguro, y sin molestarse en si el diría algo, se recostó en la puerta hasta llegar al piso y ahí se quedó con la mente ausente.

Hitsugaya parecía ser un lunático bipolar que la estaba enloqueciendo, sacándola de sus casillas, algo que casi nadie había podido hacer. Ya no sabía qué hacer, pensar o decir. Fijo su vista en toda la habitación, hermosa como la casa. Saco su celular del bolsillo; iban a ser las ocho de la noche, y además afuera caía una lluvia casi torrencial. Pensó en lo mucho que le gustaba el agua, en cómo cuando era pequeña salía con su hermana a correr bajo la lluvia. Ahogaba todo lo que sentía bajo el agua. Pensó que tal vez su hermana no habría llegado a casa, de ser así ya la habría llamado. Pero no podía esperar a eso; tendría que regresar a su casa a como diera lugar. Así fuera con la ayuda de Hitsugaya o no.

Espero lo que fueron media hora y abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, se fijó en los lados del pasillo_: "vacío"_. Camino muy despacio y silenciosamente hasta las escaleras y las bajo una por una con calma. Tomando fuerte mente el pasamanos para estabilizarse y no caer por los nervios; la casa estaba sola y oscura, le daba cierto susto que la ponía alerta en todo momento. Al terminar de bajar las escaleras recordó su mochila; la había dejado en el auto de Hitsugaya: _"No importa, hay solo tengo ropa"._

Camino hasta la puerta de la casa con un poco más de prisa y tomo el pomo de la puerta, abrió. El frio y la lluvia casi inhumana la recibieron como queriéndola desistir de sus planes. Aun así no lo haría. Pero justo en el momento en que adelantó un pie para precipitarse hacía afuera, un brazo fuerte la rodeó por la cintura y la tiró hacía su cuerpo.

-Hitsugaya-san…-susurró a duras penas

-¿Ibas a alguna parte?- pregunto muy cerca de su boca.

Momo sintió cómo el cuerpo le temblaba, y cuándo alzó la cabeza y lo miró, vio la más pura intensidad ardiendo en el fondo de sus ojos. Inclinándose sobre ella, rozo sus labios con los suyos.

Camino con ella aun en brazos hasta el sofá, la sentó en él y la aprisionó con sus brazos a cada lado del respaldar, colocando una rodilla en él. Fijo su vista en los labios de Hinamori.

-¿A dónde ibas?- pregunto absorto en su boca.

-Yo…yo me tengo ir…mi hermana no sabe que estoy aquí.- contesto a duras penas.

-¿Me tienes miedo?- Hitsugaya sonrió. Una mueca sensual y tentadora, que volvió de gelatina el cuerpo de Momo.

-No…no se.- Hinamori se removió nerviosa en su lugar.

- A Aizen no le tienes miedo ¿verdad?…- su voz se volvió dura y ronca. Bajo hasta el cuello de la chica.- Contesta.-

-¿Qué pretendes?- Evadió su pregunta. Momo se mordió el labio inferior de pronto sofocada. Pese a que afuera la lluvia cubría todo Tokio, ella se sentía inundada de calor.

-No me tientes Hinamori.- su voz se volvió más ronca.- Dime algo…cuando estabas con Aizen…el hizo esto.- apretó su cuerpo contra el de ella. – O esto…- subió una de sus manos hasta las caderas de Hinamori e inmiscuyo una de sus manos dentro de su ropa, tocando su piel de durazno. Clavo sus ojos en los de ella.- En este mismo momento podría besarte hasta excitarte.- Bajo de nuevo a su cuello y lo beso.- Sé que no me detendrías.- él río por lo bajo antes de que ella respondiera, y le mordisqueó la piel del cuello con evidente deleite.

-Hitsugaya-san…- susurro su nombre, hiperventilada. Momo lo miró estupefacta e intentó apartarse de él, pero Hitsugaya no se lo permitió. Al contrario, tiró de ella deshaciendo todo el espacio que quedaba, su mano dentro de la ropa de la chica se deslizó con una lentitud torturadora por todo su vientre y subió más hasta tocar el borde de su sostén. La mirada de él la escruto con gesto posesivo, como marcándola, o reclamándola.

Su mano siguió subiendo hasta la clavícula de Momo, dejando un camino de incandescente fuego ahí donde sus dedos se movían. Trazó un sendero hasta la línea divisoria de sus pechos. A Hinamori la respiración se le disparó, y no pudo evitar emitir un gemido de placer.

-Esto seguro de que nadie te lo ha hecho.- dijo él. Para Hitsugaya la ropa se le estaba volviendo insoportablemente estrecha, y verla de esa forma, tan dispuesta a él, no le ayudaba a controlarse en nada. A excepción de algo- Pero no estás preparada. No, mientras tengas dudas-se apartó de ella con dificultad, liberándola de su estrecho contacto-Yo lo quiero todo, Hinamori. Todo.

Con la yema de los dedos, siguió la curva de su boca, y luego se dio la vuelta. Dejándola impactada.

-Ve a tu habitación-le habló ronco de espaldas. Consumido por completo por ella.

Tenía que salir de allí, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

…

¡Aja! ¡Esta vez no las deje tan picadas! Ahora ¿quién me dice que Hisagui es un forever alone? Yukio saco las garras y Hitsugaya no pedio tiempo. Aizen ya sea que aparezca o no está presente! (soy fan de Aizen, lo admito) espero que les haya gusta y siga siendo así. Gracias por sus opiniones, son muy importantes y espero seguir contando con ellas. Cualquier duda, critica, sugerencia, idea, los recibos con mucho gusto para ir mejorando en mi escritura, sin más que decir, gracias y Ciao!

Naomic.


	7. Chapter 7

Bleach no me pertenece

_Pensando-otros…_

Hablando…

…

No quería mirarlo, no mientras estuvieran en el mismo espacio físico. Con todo el cuerpo tenso, se dedicó a observar las calles, ajena y sin ganas pronunciar si quiera una palabra, solo quería que Hitsugaya la dejara de regreso en su confortable departamento. Y tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que su hermana no le contestara los mensajes ni las llamadas.

Estaba preocupada. Después del incidente de la noche anterior; su hermana no había dado señales de ningún tipo, había intentado llamarla y siempre caía a buzón; espero y espero por horas hasta muy entrada la madrugada pero seguía sin aparecer. Revisó su celular por sexta vez en toda la mañana.

-¿Estas esperando alguna llamada?- sintió su voz como si le murmurara sobre la piel.

Momo guardó silencio, ¿Qué podía decirle? No estaba muy segura si estaría bien contarle sus preocupaciones a ese hombre tan indiferente y mucho menos ahora.

-¿Es muy importante?- insistió lanzándole una mirada fugaz.

-Algo- Se mordió los labios con desesperación.- Sí… Mi hermana no me contesta las llamadas.-

-Debe estar ocupada.-

-Tal vez pero…ayer dijo que regresaría tarde, pero nunca aviso si llego o algo…me preocupa- sus finas facciones fueron el reflejo vivo de su preocupación.

Hitsugaya solo se dedicó a contemplarla de soslayo por momentos, estudio su rostro. Para un buen observador la chica se encontraba demasiado pálida producto de la preocupación y quizás también por su culpa; eso lo hacía sentirse culpable. Mínimamente culpable.

-O simplemente se le olvido.- dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

-No lo entiende…- volvió a fijar su vista por la ventana del auto.- Ella no es así.-

-¿Tienes que trabajar hoy?- pregunto cambiando de tema, volviendo a fijar su vista en el camino.

-¿Para qué quiere saber?- cuestiono recelosa.

-Solo contesta- murmuro impaciente.

-Pues…- dudo por un segundo.- los martes tengo los días libres, ¿Por qué lo pregunta?-

-tranquilízate, te llevare a tu casa. Pero antes vamos a comer algo.- la miro con indiferencia.- No quiero que desfallezcas de hambre.

-No es necesario-replicó con voz suave alisándose el cabello con los dedos.

-Insisto- Momo suspiro resignada. No tenía ya las energías necesarias para discutir con él.

Dobló en una esquina. Y fue allí donde Momo se dio cuenta, que por ir distraída y tensa, no tenía ni la más remota idea de en qué lugar de Tokio se encontraban. Hitsugaya estacionó el coche en un típico restaurant de Sushi, nada glamoroso, sólo un local de madera con mesas al interior, y un mesón de fondo en el cual el cocinero preparaba los bocadillos a la vista de los clientes. Gracias a la gran variedad de sushis, la joven no se vio en la necesidad de rechazar el pescado. Sólo bastaron unas porciones de verduras para sentirse con más fuerzas.

Reanudaron el camino, cuando ya entraba la tarde, y nuevamente la lluvia insistía en seguir cayendo en la ciudad. Momo se encontraba más repuesta y con mucho más ánimo. Tenía ganas de hablar, pero lo único que consiguió fue hacer un monólogo acerca del clima. No sabía si Hitsugaya la escuchaba o no, la verdad era que él mantenía la vista fija en la carretera, y de vez en cuando le lanzaba miradas detrás de sus ojos de hielo.

Ya enfrente del edificio, bajaron del auto y pese a las negativas de la chica Hitsugaya insistió de muy mala manera a acompañarla hasta la puerta; entraron juntos al ascensor. Ya de camino por el pasillo hasta su departamento Hinamori iba tan distraída que cuando reparo en la persona frente a su departamento tuvo que parar bruscamente. Enormes temblores recorrieron su cuerpo. Hitsugaya lo noto al instante.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?- pregunto con molestia. Dirigiéndose a un hombre algo alto de piel pálida, ojos muy negros y vacíos.

-Sobrina.- el extraño hombre sonrió con notoria falsedad. Hitsugaya se mantuvo al margen pero alerta.

-¡¿Qué hace aquí?!- repito Momo elevando la voz.- ¡váyase! No tiene ningún derecho a estar aquí.-

-Pero sobrina, nos llevábamos muy bien años atrás. No comprendo tu actitud renuente conmigo ahora.-

Hinamori expandió los ojos horrorizada por lo que decía ese hombre. No tenía ningún pudor, además el hecho de que estuviera Hitsugaya ahí la mortificaba; no quería que él tuviera nada que ver con cosas de su vida pasada y mucho menos una vida que entre su hermana y ella juraron tratar de olvidar.

-¡Nunca nos llevamos bien! ¡No diga cosas que no son verdad!- alzo la voz otra octava desesperada. Angustiada. Dolida.

-No te alteres.- intento acercarse a ella pero de un momento a otro Hitsugaya se interpuso entre él y la chica.

-dijo que te fueras.- señalo con voz gutural, tensa.

El desconocido lo miro con acidez.- ¿Y tú quién eres chico?

-No te interesa.-

-Ya… ¿eres su novio?- pregunto con una sonrisita maliciosa.

-Te dije que no te interesaba.- se acercó al hombre intimidándolo con su fornido cuerpo.

-Tranquilo, no hay problema.- lo rodeo. Hitsugaya lo miro de reojo.

-Nos veremos otro día sobrina. Cuando estés sola.- el hombre desapareció por el corredor del pasillo, tras las puertas del ascensor cuando se cerraron.

Hasta ese momento fue que Hinamori pudo respirar con aparente normalidad; pero sentía un terror inexpresable. No podía ser que ese hombre estuviera rondándolas otra vez. Creía que eso había quedado atrás, que todos sus miedos se disiparían. Por una vez un su vida tenía la ilusión de estar iniciando las cosas bien, que podía dejar los errores atrás y los malos momentos, pero al parecer no sería así.

-Yo…- evito a toda costa la mirada de Hitsugaya. Quería llorar, pero no deseaba hacerlo frente a él. – Sera mejor que se vaya Hitsugaya-san. Discúlpeme por lo que acaba de pasar.-

-No te tienes que disculpar.- le coloco una mano en sus cabellos para bajar por su mejilla y luego tomarla con suavidad por el mentón.

-Hinamori, mírame-le ordenó, y ella así lo hizo-Deja de tener miedo. En estos casos el temor es tu peor enemigo. No dejes que te gane- sus palabras sonaron seguras a pesar de que la duda de quién era ese hombre insistía en su cabeza. Pero pronto lo averiguaría.

Con sus enormes ojos brillando como piedras preciosas, pero desconcertados la chica agacho la cabeza y lloro. Lloro como nunca lo había hecho. Hitsugaya sólo le rodeó lentamente la nuca con una mano. Sus huellas dactilares fueron como una marca en su piel. Un masaje tranquilizador que Momo sintió hasta en la punta de los pies.

-Respira, Hinamori. Respira conmigo-susurró las palabras en voz baja sobre su piel pegándola a su cuerpo, filtrándolas a través de sus poros, hasta que penetraron en su corazón y pulmones.

Él parecía hacerlo por ella, su respiración regulaba la suya. Hitsugaya la tenía abrazada casi con ternura. La aguantó hasta que el terrible temblor paró y ella fue capaz de mantenerse por sí sola en pie. La soltó casi a su pesar y puso espacio entre ambos.

-Lo siento- Momo se apretó las sienes con la punta de los dedos-. No sé qué me ha pasado-terminó de hablar en un murmullo apenas audible, pero él si la escucho.

-A veces, el miedo nos hace comportarnos de maneras inesperadas. No te preocupes tanto, Hinamori-dirigió de forma intencionada una mirada a la puerta de la muchacha-¿Por qué no entras?-

Temblorosa ella le hizo caso. Pasó a su lado evitando tener algún contacto con él y se adentró en su departamento, prendiendo la luz antes de ingresar. Se dio la vuelta para verlo allí. Esperando.

-Gracias, gracias por todo.-

No contesto. Solo sonrió acercándose a ella, y para Momo fue una sonrisa distinta. Era como si sus ojos, sus labios, su corazón y su alma le sonrieran, juntos.

Esa expresión por parte de él casi le cortó la respiración.

Hitsugaya se maravilló de poder comprobar por él mismo, que las banderas de guerra entre ambos habían sido depuestas, por el momento. De pie ante él se veía tan frágil e indefensa, que para su sorpresa, su corazón de estrujó con dolor. Y mucho más ahora que un hombre del cual desconocía su origen afectaba la vida de la chica.

-Ta llamaré, Hinamori-susurro contra sus labios-Pronto-beso su barbilla y se alejó de ella.

Le observó apartarse, y cada línea de su cuerpo poderoso denotaba seguridad. En ningún momento se volvió a mirarla, sólo vio un último brillo de sus ojos turquesa cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron.

…**..**

_"Un rato más"_ rogó mentalmente girándose sobre su cuerpo. Algo se abalanzó sobre ella. Momo abrió los ojos abruptamente justo antes de recibir el cuerpo de su hermana encima.

-¡Dormilona levántate! Te estoy esperando para desayunar- Hinamori apenas le prestó atención a sus palabras. Se apartó de su hermana levantándose, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantener los ojos abiertos.

¡Dios! Tenía muchísimo sueño. Se había tardado bastante tiempo en dormirse la noche anterior con muchas dudas en su cabeza. Por lo menos su hermana había aparecido media hora después de que Hitsugaya la dejara en su departamento; al parecer ella y Hirako también se habían quedado estancados por la lluvia y sin señal en sus celulares. Ahora tenía problemas para mantenerse despierta. Se lavó la cara y se cepillo los dientes, su hermana todavía estaba en su habitación. Tobiume puso sus ojos de halcón sobre la menuda figura de la muchacha.

-¡Por Dios! Momo luces horrible-comentó alzando la ceja de manera altiva-¿Qué hiciste ayer para que estuvieras así?- Las mejillas de Hinamori se encendieron

Se limitó a acomodar unos mechones de cabello detrás de sus orejas. Esa era la clase de preguntas que quería evitar. Tardó unos segundos en responder mientras reacomodaba sus ideas. Y como había acordado interiormente prefirió omitir el detalle sobre su encuentro con Hitsugaya; era de conocimiento público que Tobiume era muy sobreprotectora con ella. Y también estaba la aparición tan desagradable de su _tío_; pero no le diría nada; no por ahora, si podía solucionar ese tema ella sola lo haría sin preocupar a su hermana, ella había hecho bastante cuidándolo y protegiéndola; ahora era su turno de retribuirle.

-Eh…nada, solo no descanse muy bien preocupada por ti.- contesto, y no era una completa mentira.

-Ya dije que lo sentía. ¡No fue mi culpa de que prácticamente cayera un monzón!- rio levantándose de la cama y tomándola del brazo.- Vamos a comer que tengo hambre.- Una vez en el comedor probó con muchas ansias las deliciosas tortillas de su hermana, y su tan adorada taza de leche con vainilla y azúcar.

-Momo…el viernes iré con Hirako-san a Osaka.- soltó de imprevisto con una notoria molesta en su voz. A Hinamori la tomo desprevenida.

Miro a su hermana pasmada. -¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- pregunto con mucha duda, soltando sus cubiertos. No quería que su hermana se fuera.

Pero si lo pensaba mejor ese tiempo podía servirle para resolver _ciertos _asuntos.

-Los principales comités organizativos de varios hoteles de lujo de todo Japón se reunirán, y por supuesto el Hilton Tokyo no podía faltar. ¿Y a quien crees tu que tomo como representante?-

-No puede ser… Aizen-sama…- bajo su mirada por un segundo. ¿Por qué lo haría?- ¿Por cuánto tiempo será?-

-Dos semanas.-

-Y… ¿no tendría que ir yo?- pregunto con la esperanza de que no fuera así.

-No- lo pensó- No lo sé la verdad. Hirako lo único que dijo fue que no era necesario. Solo organizadores.- frunció el ceño jugando con su comida.

-Ya veo…- Eso la extrañó. Miro a su hermana.- pero algo te preocupa.- afirmo.

Tobiume la miro con preocupación.- No quiero irme y dejarte sola. Y menos con todos esos sinvergüenzas rondándote.- entrecerró sus ojos con desconfianza.

-Tobiume-nii-san…-rio por lo bajo.- No te preocupes ve tranquila, igual nos mantendremos en contacto como siempre ¿no?-

-Claro…- miro el reloj de la cocina.- Pero mejor nos vamos dando prisa que si no llegamos tarde.-

Hinamori solo asintió.

**….**

-¡Hina-chan, Hirako-san te quiere en su oficina!- gritaron desde la distancia. La chica dejando su trabajo lanzo un suspiro, presentía que no sería nada bueno. Hirako muy pocas veces la llamaba.

Se encamino a la oficina y toco dos veces.

-Entra.- se escuchó desde el interior e ingresó con calma.

-Me imagino que tu hermana ya te abra dicho que saldremos de viaje en dos días.- comenzó seguro. La chica se sentó frente a Hirako.

-Sí, algo me comento.- contesto oprimiendo las manos en su regazo.

-Bien.- asintió.- El restaurante seguirá abierto de igual manera.

-Claro, no hay problema con eso Hirako-san-

-Déjame terminar Hinamori-chan- el hombre sonrió y Momo sintió un escalofrió pasarle por su columna. – Seguirá trabajando igual, pero tu no.-

La pobre chica sintió como si tuviera un vacío bajo sus pies.- ¿Ah? ¿Me va a despedir Hirako-san?- lo miro con ojos aguados.

-¡Por supuesto que no niña tonta!- aspecto bruscamente.- Lo que trato de decirte es que por esas semanas que no estemos, estarás trabajando en el Hilton Tokyo.-

Y en ese momento pensó que la opción de ser despedida no sonaba tan mal.

Hinamori salió de la oficina de Hirako abatida. Su jefe no le había dado más destalles específicos del por qué la enviaban hacia el Hilton Tokyo. Aunque ya más o menos tenía una idea formándose en su mente; con nombre y apellido. Aizen Sosuke. Podría ser que él había intervenido de alguna manera en eso. A veces la asustaba la clase de poder que podía tener ese hombre sobre los demás, que solamente con simples palabras pudiera convencer a cualquiera de hacer lo que él quisiera y muy a su pesar ella estaba incluida en ese tipo de personas. Se adentró en los cambiadores femeninos, sentándose en la banca y recostando su espalda en uno de los lockers.

-No puede ser…- cerrando los ojos lanzo un quedo suspiro. Últimamente las cosas en su vida estaban todas de cabeza, no podía ordenarlas por más que quisiera, y si lo intentaba aprecia algo o _alguien_ que la perturbaba un poco más.

-¿Momo?- la chica abriendo los ojos se encontró con la esbelta figura de su hermana enfrente. -¿Qué sucede?- pregunto sentándose a su lado.

-Trabajare en el Hilton Tokyo cuando te vayas de viaje.- dijo sin ninguna pizca de emoción.

-Ya lo sé-Momo se enderezo sorprendida-Hirako-san me lo informo ayer, al parecer Aizen hablo con él. Trabajarás para ellos mientras tanto- explicó Tobiume pasándose una mano por el pelo con evidente tensión-Por eso no estarás disponible para el restaurante.

A Momo se le secó la boca ¿Cómo era posible que todos obedecieran a ese hombre, y sus órdenes egoístas sin oponerse?

-¿Y tú qué le dijiste?- cuestiono levantándose.

-Nada-respondió Tobiume con voz cansada-Trabajamos para ellos…se hicieron socios.- Agregó, y fue como si le hubieran dado un golpe a Momo.

-Pero… ¿qué?…- Tobiume le hizo una seña con la mano para que se callara. Se levantó; volteo a su hermana y le dio leves empujoncitos para salir del vestidor.

- No más preguntas; tenemos que seguir trabajando, vamos, vamos.-

…**.**

- ¿Segura que estarás bien?- pregunto nuevamente Tobiume a su hermana tomándola de las manos. Se encontraban en el aeropuerto.

-Si nii-san, ve tranquila, no te preocupes tanto.- sonrió con dulzura dándole un leve apretón a sus manos.

-De acuerdo, pero por favor cuando te llame atiende, come bien, no hagas ninguna tontería y pórtate bien.-

-Tobiume-nii-san son solo dos semanas no un año…-

-Igual, en ese tiempo pueden pasar muchas cosas.- miro a la chica con congoja.- Por favor cuídate.- la brazo.

-Claro que si nii-san- le devolvió el abrazo fuertemente. Era la primera vez en muchos años que se apartaban por tanto tiempo.

-¡Tobiume vámonos!- grito Hirako desde la distancia.

-Bueno ya lo sabes, cualquier cosa me llamas.- dicho esto se encamino presurosa con maleta en mano hacia Hirako.

Momo se quedó un momento más en el aeropuerto para luego retirarse a su casa. Cuando llegó a su departamento no se molestó en encender las luces, simplemente fue directo a su cuarto a medida que se desvestía. Se puso una camiseta de algodón de color azul que usaba para dormir y unos shorts a juego. Luego se lanzó literalmente sobre su cama. . A partir de mañana comenzaba su tortura

…**.**

La pantalla del reloj indicaba que eran las siete de la mañana. Con algo de torpeza se levantó. La iluminada sala le molesto en los ojos. A tientas se paró delante de la puerta.

-¿Quién es?

Hubo un silencio tan prolongado que Momo se preguntó seriamente si acaso no había estado soñando que alguien llamaba a su puerta. O tal vez se había ido. Estaba decidida a volver a la cama cuando escucho su voz.

-Aizen Sosuke.-

¡Oh cielos! Él no podía estar en su casa ¿o sí?

Abrió la puerta lentamente y lo miro nerviosa

Aizen inclinó la cabeza y la miro atentamente por unos segundos, repasándola de pies a cabeza con vigor: el cabello desordenado, la boca y los ojos hinchados por el sueño, la camiseta para dormir, los shorts y los pequeños pies descalzos.

-¿Puedo entrar?-dijo él.

-¿Qué hace aquí Aizen-sama?- pregunto cediéndole el paso.

-Nada malo no se preocupe, solo la vine a buscar para llevarla a su nuevo trabajo.- le sonrió con galanteo.

La chica nerviosa, paso sus manos por el cabello desordenado tratando de ponerle orden.

-No…no tenía por qué hacer eso Aizen-sama yo de todas maneras iba a llegar temprano.- hablo presurosa tratando de que su voz no saliera atropellada.

-Despreocúpese señorita Hinamori, ese no fue el motivo por el que lo hice.- se explicó el hombre haciendo un escrutinio del lugar, desde la combinación de colores de la alfombra persa hasta los calcetines de estampados de flores que había dejado olvidados sobre el piso.

-¿Y…entonces por qué?-

Aizen sonrió mostrándole su perfecta dentadura.- Solo quería verla.-

-¿Eh?- Momo se removió incomoda en su sitio, ese hombro no tenía pelos en la lengua para decir lo que pensaba.

-Vaya a vestirse, señorita Hinamori-le ordenó Aizen. Y de alguna extraña manera ella no se opuso. Lanzo un suspiro confundida mientras se iba a su cuarto.

Abrió la llave del agua. Tan distraída estaba que ni siquiera notó del todo en qué nivel se encontraba la temperatura del agua. Aizen parecía ser un hombre que hacia lo que quería y eso la estaba confundiendo, perturbándola. Se duchó con rapidez. A pesar de que aún conservaba parte de su cuerpo húmedo, se cubrió con una toalla blanca, y con el cabello goteando, giró el pomo de la puerta del baño privado de su habitación.

El alma se le cayó a los pies. A unos pasos de distancia, frente a su escritorio rustico. Aizen permanecía observando atentamente un retrato familiar. La vergüenza cubrió sus mejillas.

-¿Qué…-la voz le salió como un chillido-… hace en mi cuarto?

Aizen se giró y la miro. Lo hacía con tanta intensidad y deseo. Sus ojos analíticos como la vista de un felino lo abarcaban todo. En ese momento, tenía la mirada fija en su cara. Se acercó a ella y la hizo retroceder hasta que callo sentada en su cama. Hinamori le parecía una mujer extremadamente bella, ahí tendida, ignorante en su inocencia de lo que le provocaba.

Se inclinó sobre ella, sin dejar de contemplarla detrás de sus oscuros ojos. Ella lo empujó poniendo la palma de la mano en su pecho musculoso, alarmada, pretendiendo rechazarlo. Lo miraba con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, llenos de aprehensión. Aizen correspondió su mirada tranquilo. Llevaba tanto tiempo solo, soñando con que llegara una mujer a llenar ese enorme vacío. Y ahora ella estaba ahí. En la misma habitación que él.

Momo permaneció muy quieta, como un animal pequeño que queda hipnotizado por la mirada del predador, inmovilizado por el miedo. Ella no podía apartar la vista de esos ojos, de su intensidad, de su deseo tan desnudo. Le dieron ganas de abrazarlo, de borrar para siempre esa mirada de abyecta soledad. La palma de su mano, esa diminuta barrera que mediaba entre los dos, tembló mientras le sostenía la mirada, cautivada por su vulnerabilidad, a pesar de que Aizen parecía ser un hombre tan invencible.

-Aizen-sama…- lo llamó, y él le cogió la mano llevándosela directo a la calidez de sus labios.

-No tienes nada que temer, Hinamori-chan. Jamás haría nada que pudiera hacerte daño.- suspiro apartándose de ella.- Por favor, vístete o me obligarás a cambiar de planes.-su aliento, casi animal, golpeó en los labios de la joven, haciéndolos palpitar de deseo.

-La esperare afuera señorita Hinamori.-

Momo cerró los ojos con fuerza, y sólo volvió a abrirlos cuando el sonido de la puerta dejó en claro la ausencia de él. Se mordió los labios con desesperación. Iba a necesitar urgentemente de una ducha con agua fría.

Cuando ya estuvieron en el hotel; Momo lo único que quería era desaparecerse de la vista de Aizen; pero estaba consiente que habían motivos de trabajo que tenía que tratar con él; así que trato de conservar la poca calma que a un le quedaba. Pero había algo más que la tenía en ascuas.

-Aizen-sama… ¿puedo preguntarle algo?- cuestiono caminando a su lado.

-Por supuesto.- la miro momentáneamente.

Momo respiro hondo.- ¿Por qué yo no pude ir a Osaka con mi hermana y los demás?- hizo todo lo posible por sonar lo más tranquila pero en su interior ansiaba una pronta respuesta.

Aizen se detuvo haciendo que la chica lo imitara. Le dio una mirada cargada de sensualidad e ímpetu. Acerco su rostro al de ella.- Porque si usted se hubiera ido no la tendría para mí por todo ese tiempo.-

Definitivamente ese hombre era un dominante y egoísta.

…

A pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido el día anterior; termino adaptándose a su temporal nuevo trabajo con mucha confianza. Aizen en todo lo que fue del día no volvió a insinuársele y era algo que internamente le agradecía; en ese momento no podía tener una distracción de esa magnitud. Tenía tantas cosas en su cabeza: no solo era Aizen, sino también Yukio.

Y Hitsugaya.

¡Dios, que tenían esos hombres que la volvían loca! No entendía sus insistencias de buscarla. De estar cerca de ella. A su parecer las intenciones de los tres hombres era mero capricho masculino, ese del cual solo buscan tener lo que querían para sentirse poderosos. Se levantó de su cama y se encamino al baño. Aizen la volvería a buscar ese día y prefería estar lista y que no la tomara desprevenida como antes. Se ducho y vistió con rapidez; una vez lista se dirigió a preparar su desayuno. Escucho la puerta sonar. Sabía quién era.

-Buenos días Señorita Hinamori, veo que esta lista.- su habitual sonrisa galante apareció. A la chica ya se le hacía bastante familiar ese gesto y eso la asusto.

-Buenos días Aizen-sama.- contesto a su saludo con voz baja. Lo dejo entrar.

-¿Ya desayuno?-

-Eh…no, voy a eso… ¿Quiere café Aizen-sama?- pregunto dudosa.

-Claro.- afirmo con amabilidad. La chica asintiendo se encamino a la cocina y se esmeró en terminar de preparar su desayuno y el café. Le era muy difícil acostumbrarse a eso. Si su hermana estuviera aquí no dudaría ni por un segundo de echarlo de la casa y más atan tempranas horas. Escuchó a su corazón retumbar, claro y fuerte, demasiado alto. Giró la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de la puerta. Se estremeció. ¿Quién más podría ser a esta hora?

Expandió sus ojos a toda su capacidad y con un nombre palpitando fuertemente en su cabeza, labios y corazón.

-Yo abro.- escucho desde el living la voz profunda de Aizen y aunque quiso detenerlo el miedo le gano dejándola pegada en su sitio. De pronto se sentía muy, muy débil.

Cuando ambos se vieron, lo supieron al instante. Era algo arcaico, antiguo como el tiempo. Iban a ser enemigos hasta el día de su muerte. Y se juzgaron descaradamente, sin asquearse por las expresiones que rápidamente adornaron sus facciones.

Hitsugaya lo miro con desdén. Una mueca de crueldad delineó su perfecta boca.

-Hitsugaya-san que sorpresa encontrarlo aquí ¿Qué desea? -le preguntó Aizen cuadrándose de hombros para cubrir la entrada.

-Hinamori.-fue la única respuesta de Hitsugaya.

El nombre pronunciado provocó la tensión y la hostilidad esperada. Se sostuvieron las miradas desafiantes.

-¿Quién es?-la inconfundible voz femenina llegó hasta ambos-¿Aizen-sama?-llamó.

Aizen se movió de mala gana, dejándole el libre acceso a Hitsugaya, y la vista completa a una Momo que ya se había acercado a la puerta.

-¡Hitsugaya-san!-exclamó ella con la garganta reseca-No… no lo esperaba.

Hitsugaya le lanzo una mirada tan fría y dura que no pasó desapercibida por ninguno de los dos. Su poderoso cuerpo se irguió por completo, se veía amenazante. Lo suficiente como para dejar en claro que no le agradaba para nada esa situación.

-Solo vine a entregarte esto.- alzo su mano izquierda con la pequeña mochila de chica.- la dejaste en mi casa junto con tu ropa la otra noche.- pronuncio cada palabra casi con malicia, dejando la sugestiva insinuación en el aire. Tiro la mochila de la chica en el suelo y se retiró.

Aizen miro a Hinamori de forma dura, feroz.- ¿Estuviste con Hitsugaya?-

Momo abrigó una horrible sensación de deja vú, se sentía como la manzana de la discordia. ¿Y ahora qué le diría?

…**.. **

¡Ya está! No me gustó mucho como quedo, pero bueeee, ¿que se le hace? Hay muchas dudas rondando y sobretodo ¡celos!, ¡celos!, ¡celos! Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios saben que espero seguir contando con ellos. Cualquier duda, critica, sugerencia, idea, los recibos con mucho gusto para ir mejorando en mi escritura, sin más que decir, gracias y Ciao!

PD: claro que me acuerdo de ese opening Fran! Hasta tengo una imagen y todo!

Naomic.

.


	8. Chapter 8

Bleach no me pertenece.

_Pensando-otros…_

Hablando…

Quiero pedir disculpas de ante mano por un horroroso error que he cometido desde que inicie el fic: Es Hisagi Shūhei **NO** Hisagui.

…

Con algo de pereza, y más silenciosa de lo habitual, se llevó una taza de té a los labios. El líquido le supo terriblemente tranquilizador. El sueño no tardó en hacer aparición. Pensó en su cama calientita que debía estar esperándola. Inconscientemente dio un bostezo, y decidió que era hora de irse. El cansancio de los últimos días estaba haciendo mella en ella; ya no prestaba atención a las conversaciones que se consumaban a su alrededor.

Cuando se desentendio de su trabajo y lista para despedirse reparo en que la mayoría de los empleados de su mismo turno ya se habían ido. No acostumbraba llevar reloj, pero supuso que debía ser muy tarde. Después de todo su sueño no era tan injustificado.

Ya con sus cosas listas se encamino hacia la salida del hotel; pero antes de llegar al vestíbulo sus ojos se encontraron directamente con una figura alta que le devolvía la mirada de forma afanosa; implacable. Se sintió culpable desde lo más hondo de todo su ser. Su intención nunca había sido lastimarlo; Momo permaneció un rato con la vista perdida. Se sentía jalada por dos fuertes sentimientos. La culpa, por no haber detenido a Hitsugaya con más insistencia cuando le exigió que fuera con él; y por no haber sido completamente sincera con Aizen y lo peor de todo es que él lo sabía. No podía permitir crearse una red de mentiras que al final la terminaría atrapando y no solo terminaría perjudicándola a ella misma sino también a las personas a su alrededor.

Esquivo su mirada; no tenía las fuerzas suficientes como para encararlo, y mientras se dirigía a la salida del hotel, recordó lo sucedido esa mañana.

_Flash Back__**… **_

_-¿Estuviste con Hitsugaya?- siseo de forma ácida Aizen acercándose a ella. Momo retrocedió por reflejo._

_Un silencio cargó el ambiente haciéndolo casi irrespirable._

_Aizen estaba molesto, lo sabía, lo notaba en todo su masculino cuerpo tensionado como un grueso alambre; adoptando una postura amenazadora y animal que le produjo tanto miedo. Ella contuvo el aire, expectante. Tenía la impresión de que la amabilidad y la actitud correcta de Aizen, de alguna manera, se habían ido por la basura. ; ¿Pero que podía hacer? ¿Decirle la verdad?_

_Inhalo profundamente y exhalo cerrando los ojos- Si, si estuve con él pe—_

_-Es suficiente- la calló implacable- Vámonos antes de que se nos haga tarde señorita Hinamori- _

_-¡Pero no es lo que usted piensa Aizen-sama!- una leve angustia estaba comenzando a crecer en el interior de la joven. _

_Desde su altura, Aizen la contempló con el rostro lleno de arrogancia masculina, como si ella fuese la cosa más insignificante del mundo._

_-Eso ya no importa…-le dirigió una mirada como si la odiara-…Señorita Hinamori-le dijo con la voz llena de desprecio._

_No agregó nada más, simplemente le dio la espalda, saliendo de la habitación con un fuerte portazo._

_End Flash Back__**…..**_

Simplemente esa corta conversación había dado resultados desastrosos.

Llego a la salida del hotel, donde la recibió un cielo nublado y el frío invernal. Se negó ante la idea de que le llamaran un taxi. Si bien era de noche tenía ganas de caminar, y le gustaba además andar en metro por las noches. Una ciudad de noche era distinta. A Momo le parecía que despertaba otro mundo cuando se encendían las luces en la oscuridad.

Tal vez ya había caminado aproximadamente una cuadra desde el restaurant, no lo sabía con certeza, iba demasiado sumergida en los detalles de la ciudad, que le costó aceptar que el Cadillac CTS negro que se había detenido momentos antes en la vereda tenía por conductor a alguien que conocía.

-Sube. Es tarde para que andes sola por las calles.-Momo lo contempló algo aturdida. No podía creer que se apareciera así como si nada hubiera pasado dando órdenes con una actitud mandona y dominante.

-Me gusta caminar de noche.-la mirada de él descendió desde su rostro hasta sus pies y luego volvió a subir. Momo se sintió como si hubiese quedado reducida a algo muy pequeño-Pero gracias por el ofrecimiento. Buenas noches-terminó de hablar con algo de brusquedad. Y volvió a caminar. No era muy propio de ella ser de esa forma tan grosera y cortante pero no podía omitir el que Hitsugaya la haya metido en problemas con Aizen.

Hitsugaya hizo un sonido de impaciencia. Y llamó su atención.

-No seas testaruda, Hinamori, sube al auto-aquello acababa de encender una chispa en la muchacha. Momo sabía que cuando se enojaba se ponía aún más terca, y plantaba los pies en el suelo allí donde estuviera.

-Ni lo sueñe-replicó a su vez.

Hitsugaya y Hinamori se sostuvieron la mirada, y permanecieron inmóviles unos momentos en aquella calle. A ella le dio la impresión de que podía ver como él calculaba la importancia, si es que tenía alguna, de ese encuentro.

Entonces sin que ninguno de los dos lo esperara una repentina y fuerte lluvia empezó a caer. Hitsugaya le dirigió una mueca levemente sardónica e inclino la cabeza como para decir_: "no tienes otro opción Hinamori"._

-Sube.- le ordenó bajándose del coche sin esperar respuesta.

-No.- empezó a caminar de nuevo.

Hitsugaya contempló con sus penetrantes ojos turquesa la figura de la chica caminar; dando un suspiro dio tres zancadas y llego hasta ella para tomarla por el brazo y arrastrarla hasta su auto.

-¡Q-Que hace!- pregunto aturdida sin poder hacer algo; Hitsugaya le ganaba en fuerza y experiencia.

-Te llevare a mi casa.- dijo él sin ningún tipo de expresión.

Momo se movió contra él pasmada, lo miró con un destello en sus ojos marrones

-¡A mí no me lo parece!-le gritó para que la escuchara por la fuerte lluvia-¿En qué estás pensando?-

-Hinamori.-susurró-Vendrás conmigo.- Le cogió la cara con las manos, y con la boca le rozó la cabeza, un contacto breve que aprovechó para introducirla en el coche. -Nada de hacer tonterías.-

-Hitsugaya-san, por favor…. –intentó protestar.

-Todo irá bien. A demás estas sola en casa y con ese tal _tío _tuyo rondándote no te voy a dejar. -se inclinó sobre el asiento y le abrochó el cinturón de seguridad.

Ella se lo quedó mirando impactada. Era increíble como Hitsugaya lo hacía todo tranquilamente, y además lo hacía bien. No tenía prisa y su seguridad era absoluta. Era imposible no hacer lo que él dijera puesto que parecía tener completo dominio de la situación, como si fuera del todo invencible. Momo no pudo dejar de mirarlo hasta que se posicionó en el asiento del conductor.

En el camino no se dijo nada; el iba fijo en la carretera y ella ausente pensando en sus palabras, como repasándolas a cada momento para encontrarle algún estivo de falsedad o interés poco valido en ellas, pero no fue así; él las había pronunciado con tanta seguridad que fue imposible no creerle. Hitsugaya se preocupaba por ella.

Una vez en la residencia de Hitsugaya el apaga el auto pero no bajo de el. Se mantuvieron en silencio por unos segundos que fueron los más largos para Momo.

Al final fue Hitsugaya quien tomó la palabra.- ¿Por qué estaba Aizen en tu casa?-

La chica soltó un sonido de impaciencia.- No siga con eso, ¿Tiene alguna idea del problema que me causo con Aizen-sama?- lo miro casi suplicante.

-¿Te hizo algo?-

-Por supuesto que no.- su voz sonó casi indignada- Pero ahora piensa que pasó algo entre usted y yo.-

-¿Y no fue así?- Giro su cabeza para mirarla de forma dura. Momo le sostuvo la mirada.

-No-

Hitsugaya no contesto ante eso, solo fijo su mirar en un punto indefinido a través del parabrisas, donde las gotas de lluvia se estrellaban con más intensidad.

-Tenemos que entrar. No quiero que te enfermes-murmuró él con los dientes apretados.

Poco después ya estaban en el interior del departamento. Tras ellos la puerta quedó cerrada a cal y canto. Hinamori se empezó a cuestionar si había hecho bien con decirle esas palabras.

-Hitsugaya-san…-

-Sabes dónde está la habitación. Puedes tomar un baño si quieres- fue lo único que le indico para subir por las escaleras y desaparecer por uno de los corredores.

Momo inspiró profundamente, relajándose, y dejó salir el aire poco a poco. Subió a la habitación y se adentró en el baño. Tiró a un lado su blusa mojada, sus vaqueros, su ropa interior y se sumergió aliviada en el agua caliente.

Estuvo sumergida en el agua el tiempo suficiente para enfriar su mente. Para analizar algunos puntos que no podía dejar de tratar con Hitsugaya, como por ejemplo ese desdoblamiento de personalidad que él solía tener. Por qué ahora era todo tranquilidad, seriedad, atrevimiento, pero después se volvía en un energúmeno; tampoco la dejaba tranquila el hecho de que tenía que disculparse por sus palabras. Salió del agua, y luego de secarse y, ponerse la ropa interior algo humedad, envolvió su cuerpo en una bata de seda blanca.

Tenía que buscar a y aprovechar su momento de valentía. Lo buscó primero en la sala y en la cocina, pero ni rastros. Se quedó mirando las escaleras que llevaban a sus dominios, y con un suspiro empezó a subirlas. Tampoco lo halló en lo que parecía ser una oficina. Entonces vio la puerta de un cuarto abierto, y supo enseguida que allí estaba, pensó en llamar a la puerta, pero era bastante tonto si sólo estaban los dos en esa casa. Asomó su cuerpo a la puerta, y lo vio acostado en la cama de la habitación; con un brazo tapando sus ojos. Solo llevaba un pantalón. Desde esa distancia no podía confirmar si estaba dormido o no, así que entro silenciosamente hasta estar a su lado y pudo confirmar que si se encontraba dormido. Su respiración era acompasada su pecho musculoso subía y bajaba a un ritmo lento y profundo. Sedante.

Se sonrojo violentamente por sus pensamientos; sacudió su cabeza para salir de ahí antes de que el la atrapara.

-¿Te sentó bien el baño?- la voz profunda y atrayente de Hitsugaya, la hizo quedarse donde estaba. Momo giro su cuerpo algo nerviosa.

-Yo…quería disculparme por lo que te dije en el auto…- agacho su mirada al suelo.- No era mi intención sonar tan insensible.

-No lo dudo-la voz de Hitsugaya le sonó demasiado cercana, cuando levanto la vista se quedó petrificada, conteniendo la respiración y mordiéndose los labios. Estaban demasiado cerca y él miraba intensamente su boca.

Hitsugaya se apresuró antes de que ella se moviera, y cogió su frágil muñeca con suma delicadeza. Ella intento apartarse de su lado, pero Hitsugaya se negó a soltarla, el asimiento era inquebrantable. Inclinó su cabeza hacía Hinamori y sus ojos turquesa, completamente oscurecidos, retuvieron los marrones de ella.

**-**No me pongas la tentación delante. Tengo poco control cuando estoy cerca de ti- Hitsugaya susurró las palabras seductoramente, encendiendo una llama en el abdomen de ella sólo con su voz.

Hitsugaya rozó su boca con los labios, con la más leve caricia. Y mientras levantaba la cabeza, ella sólo pudo mirarlo indefensa, hipnotizada por el fuego inesperado que ardía en su sangre. Entenderlo le provocó un escalofrío por la clase de hombre que era Hitsugaya. Él notó el temblor que dominó por completo el delgado cuerpo de Momo, y vio además el reconocimiento sensual en sus ojos. La necesidad creció en él como una bestia hambrienta.

Hitsugaya acercó la mano a su cuello.

-Escúchame. Quiero que me desees, sólo por este instante-inclinó su cabeza hacía ella, lenta e implacablemente, hipnotizándola con su mirada hasta que Hinamori no pudo respirar. Sus párpados se agitaron, expectantes, y separó ligeramente los labios.

Él se tomó su tiempo, sin prisas en poner fin a ese momento, inhalando su perfume, acercándola a él, envolviéndola con gesto defensor, posesivamente. Sentía las formas de Momo, suaves y flexibles acoplándose a su duro cuerpo. Era un deleite para Hitsugaya sentir las diferencias entre un hombre y una mujer. Su sangre se calentaba, y se permitió a sí mismo el lujo de creer por esa noche de que Hinamori era suya.

Momo vio que la expresión de sus ojos cambiaba de un brillo posesivo y sensual a una mirada extraña, parecida a la de un predador. Tuvo la impresión de que unas llamas turquesas bailaban en las profundidades de su mirada, y su aspecto le pareció a la vez bestialmente amenazador y hambriento. Antes de que pudiera pensar, reaccionar. Antes de que pudiera pensar en protegerse, la boca de Hitsugaya encontró la suya y fue sencillamente como si el tiempo se detuviera.

Su boca era ardiente, pura pasión, algo que combinaba de forma evidente con la fuerza de sus brazos y sus poderosos músculos. Hinamori sintió una sacudida descender por su cuerpo, sacudida que lo recorrió a él también. La sensación era tan intensa que sólo atinó a aferrarse a él, mientras su boca adquiría vida propia y se igualaba a la de Hitsugaya. Los besos largos y seductores eran como un sedante para ambos, una droga exquisita muy difícil de ignorar. Emitió un ligero gemido, mientras con una mano le cogió la espalda para estrecharlo contra ella.

Nada en su vida la había preparado para lo que sintió en ese momento. El remolino de deseo anulo cualquier posibilidad de resistirse. Hitsugaya parecía estar en todos lados, mientras su mano se desplazaba en una suave exploración por todo su cuerpo. El beso se hizo más profundo. Y disfrutó de todo lo que él tenía para entregarle. La forma que tenían de responder el uno con el otro, era impetuosa. Llena de una vibración que Momo no podía describir, ni reconocer.

La boca de Hitsugaya abandonó la suya para llegar hasta la comisura de sus labios, siguió por la curva del mentón hasta la suave garganta. Murmuró unas palabras suaves como si quisiera calmarla, como si ella fuera a resistirse. Hitsugaya barrió con su lengua el pulso que latía frenético en su cuello. Con sus manos, la estrechó aún más. Hinamori se arqueó y se tensó de deseo, expectante. Él le mordisqueó, suave y provocadoramente, aquel punto que latía, consiguiendo que ella llenara la habitación de gemidos.

Hitsugaya sentía que el fuego por ella lo consumía. Susurró su nombre como si fuera algo precioso, se obligó a respirar, a utilizar su cordura, para disputar las demandas de su cuerpo. Buscó por un breve instante su boca, y entonces dejó descansar la frente en la de Momo, mientras luchaba desesperadamente por controlarse del todo.

Ella estaba adormecida. Demasiado agotada. Los brazos le pesaban como el plomo, hasta que cayeron como si hubieran renunciado a Hitsugaya.

Cuando apenas consiguió levantar un poco los párpados, sólo vio los ojos de él, aquellos ojos duros que la observaban con una añoranza pavorosa, y un deseo igualmente de impresionante. Intentó hablar, pero no lo consiguió. Simplemente alzó una mano para acariciarle la boca con la yema de los dedos, hasta que sus párpados volvieron a cerrarse, y se durmió.

Hitsugaya la acogió entre sus brazos. Y la observó durante largo tiempo. Le sostuvo la mano, mientras pensaba que pasara lo que pasara entre ellos, él atesoraría ese momento para siempre en su memoria.

…**..**

Momo se removió inquieta en la cama. Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos. Tenía la impresión vaga de haber tenido un sueño muy largo con Hitsugaya. Que se había dormido entre sus brazos. Que se habían besado. Se enderezó somnolienta, aún algo aturdida y cansada. Entonces se dio cuenta. Esa no era su cama. Ni su casa. ¡Oh, Por Dios, el sueño había sido real!

-Has dormido poco-la voz de Hitsugaya la hizo girarse bruscamente-Ten-le extendió un vaso con jugo, sentándose a su lado.

Momo empezó a beber el jugo lentamente, observándolo con cautela. Su cabello claro se notaba aún algo húmedo, de seguro por haberse dado una ducha. Se había cambiado de ropa, traía puesta una camisa azul y unos pantalones negros. Una vestimenta simple que lo hacía ver muy, muy guapo. Incluso podía sentir su aroma limpio y varonil.

En cambio, ella de seguro era un desastre. Su apariencia dormida debía ser como para asustar a cualquiera. Que contraste tan deprimente, pensó.

-Tu hermana regresa dentro de dos semanas ¿cierto?-

-Si…- dijo extrañada.

-Bien, te quedaras conmigo ese tiempo.-

-¡¿Qué?!- casi suelta el jugo de la impresión

-Lo que oíste.- se levantó de su lado tomando unas llaves de la mesita al lado de la cama.- ¿No te lo deje claro anoche? Con tu _tío_ rondándote, no soy capaz de dejarte sola. Él es peligroso- dijo más para sí que para ella. Momo no lo escucho.

-No puede hacer eso. A demás ¿qué diría mi hermana si me encontrara aquí?-

-No hay problema con eso; te irías un día antes.- explico con calma.

-Usted es…es…-no hallaba cual calificativo ponerle, pero la verdad era que le costaba bastante hacerlo. Hitsugaya después de todo la estaba protegiendo. Esa faceta de él le gustaba mucho, aunque intentara negárselo constantemente.

Hitsugaya se acercó a la muchacha, le apartó el cabello de la cara, y sus dedos se demoraron en una suave caricia.

-Confía en mi Hinamori.- susurro absorto en su mirada y lentamente Hitsugaya inclinó su cabeza tomando posesión de su boca.

Momo se aferró a él casi con desesperación. Sus cuerpos se apretaron, y hambrientos buscaron los labios del otro, consumidos por la pasión. Estuvieron así hasta que la escasez de aire los obligó a separase.

-Deja que me encargue de todo, Hinamori-murmuró Hitsugaya besándole la comisura de los labios-Me voy a trabajar, y espero que me obedezcas esta vez-la miró capturando sus ojos, en una mirada posesiva y dominante-No salgas del departamento. Puedes hacer lo que quieras en la casa, ahora también es tuya. Pero no salgas-le ordenó apartándose de ella.

-Pero…- dudo por un segundo.- tengo que volver al trabajo.

-No lo harás.- dijo tajante.

-Pero es mi trabajo.-

-Hinamori.- hablo pacientemente.- Si lo que te preocupa es que Aizen haga algo; créeme que no lo hará.- aspecto con seguridad.

-¿Cómo esta tan seguro?-

El solo sonrió de medio lado.- tengo mis motivos.

Ella lo miro con duda para luego suspirar; no tenía más opción que confiar en él. –De acuerdo.-

El asintió.- Me voy y espero que hagas lo que te pedí.-

-¿Por qué siempre me da órdenes?-

-Yo ordeno y tú obedeces. Así se supone que debe ser-la voz de Hitsugaya descendió una octava saliendo de la habitación.

Momo lo miro salir risueña.

Hinamori se dejó caer sobre la cama sonriente, inhalando la fragancia de él, procedente de las sabanas y el edredón. Quizás el cauce normal de una situación como esa, diría que debía estar aterrorizada, o que ya debería haber dado aviso a cualquier conocido. Pero extrañamente ese no era su caso, se sentía segura. Confiaba en Hitsugaya. Ahora lo único que deseaba era dormir un rato más, y después dedicarse a conocer la casa en la que iba a vivir aunque sea por corto tiempo.

La casa resultó ser enorme, más grande de lo que hubiera podido imaginar jamás. Tenía tres cuartos cada uno con su baño ubicados en el primer piso, dónde además estaba la cocina, un baño adicional, la gran sala con la pileta y el comedor. El segundo piso era totalmente dominado por el cuarto de Hitsugaya, una habitación que servía de oficina y biblioteca, en la que había un piano de cola, y en dónde Momo vio una colección de espadas, Katanas y Kunais colgadas en las paredes, y por último un gimnasio en el que con facilidad ella pudo imaginarse a Hitsugaya esculpiendo sus músculos día a día. Pero fue el tercer piso el que la dejó sin aliento, más pequeño que los otros dos, sólo era una habitación con una piscina temperada con cuatro columnas griegas que le daban soporte, Momo sonrió como una niña, adoraba el agua, y ya sabía que ese sería su lugar favorito. Se inclinó para tocar el agua, y se imaginó a Hitsugaya nadando en ella, magnifico como un Dios de la mitología. Toda una leyenda. Lo último que le quedaba por ver era la azotea, y tal cual como lo pensó, se la encontró cubierta por una fina capa de agua debido a la lluvia. La azotea la hizo pensar en su antigua casa la cual compartía con su familia, dónde su madre solía poner una mesita para tomar el té, y algunas plantas y flores aromáticas para embellecer el lugar. Y su hermana y ella jugando a la cocinita, se las imaginó ahí, y le pareció perfecto. No podía negar que la casa era preciosa, sobrio y elegante, pero demasiado masculino y frío. Le faltaba calor, más colores. Vida. Tal vez si lo hablaba con Hitsugaya podrían llegar a algún acuerdo, después de todo él mismo fue el que dijo que esa sería su casa también.

Lo último que hizo antes de que Hitsugaya volviera del trabajo fue sentarse en la cocina a comerse un plato lleno de frutas mientras bebía un té verde, y veía la televisión. Se quedó viendo la caricatura de la _Pantera Rosa._

-No sabía que tenías debilidad por las caricaturas, Hinamori-ella lo miró mientras se bebía los últimos sorbos de té. No lo había escuchado llegar.

-Siempre me han gustado, me parecen muy lindas.-le sonrió.

Hitsugaya la miro con afección.

-Lo tendré en cuenta-dijo él, y alzó su muñeca para mirar la hora-Vamos a tu casa a buscar alguna de tus cosas.

-¿Está seguro de esto?-

-Esa pregunta debería hacértela yo a ti-sentenció a la vez que le tendía una mano a ella para que la tomara-Además tú estás aquí porqué quieres no a la fuerza- la cogió de la mano para que se fueran.

Antes de que partieran rumbo a su departamento, Momo estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada. Se hallaban en el estacionamiento privado de Hitsugaya en el edificio. Ella no sabía mucho de autos, pero entendía que los siete ejemplares que había allí, incluidos el auto que ya conocía, eran como las muñecas de Hitsugaya. Y ciertamente antes de escoger uno, Hitsugaya fanfarroneaba sobre cual usaría esa noche. Terminaron yéndose en una Hummer, ideal para esos climas tan lluviosos.

Apenas se bajaron él entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella para darle seguridad.

Momo le dio las llaves a Hitsugaya para que abriera la puerta. Dentro la oscuridad los recibió hasta que encendieron las luces.

Finalmente Hinamori arreglo una maleta con ropa. Se sentó a los pies de su cama, con un extraño sentimiento de pena. Momo se levantó de la cama tomando una gran bocanada de aire.

-Bien, ya nos podemos ir.- dijo sonriente llegando frente a él, tratando en todo lo posible de estar bien

-Tranquila Hinamori.- entonces encontró su boca con la suya. La beso ligeramente, un beso largo y lento. Con el que la mantuvo atada a él, disfrutando todos los placeres de su boca. Jugó con sus labios mordiéndolos y succionándolos hasta que la escuchó jadear y gemir.

Se apartó de ella, y la contempló con la boca humedecida y enrojecida por los besos.

-Tenemos que irnos-le recordó-Unos minutos más y ya no habríamos podido parar-le lanzó una mirada acalorada de abajo hacia arriba. Momo sintió que se derretía.

Hitsugaya tomó la maleta de la mano de Hinamori, y echó a andar. Se aseguró de que el departamento quedara perfectamente cerrado antes de seguir a Momo. De pronto, afuera del edificio, la chica se detuvo, y se quedó mirando a Hitsugaya.

Ella estiró una mano para acariciarle el duro mentón, con un leve roce de sus dedos.

-Gracias, Hitsugaya-san-le dijo, y echo una ojeada a su alrededor con nostalgia.

-Sube al coche, Hinamori-le dijo él, con voz serena.

Ella asintió con un gesto de la cabeza. Y más calmada abandonó su hogar.

Hitsugaya entró silenciosamente al que ahora sería el cuarto de Momo. Una de las tres habitaciones de la planta baja. Ella estaba desempacando su ropa sobre la cama. Se giró sorprendida al verlo entrar. Como siempre no lo había escuchado.

-Toma-él le extendió dos juegos de llaves-Uno es la llave del departamento y del garaje-le señaló- Si sabes conducir, puedes tomar prestado el Porsche.

Hinamori tomó las llaves que le estaba ofreciendo, y se las quedó mirando.

-Gracias-le dijo ella. Hitsugaya asintió e iba a irse, pero Momo lo detuvo con sus palabras-Tengo que preguntarte algo-él clavó sus ojos fijamente en ella, poniéndola nerviosa-Supongo que no soy una prisionera. Sé que debo tener cuidado, pero eso no quita que pueda salir con mis amistades o a pasear, ¿No es cierto?

Hitsugaya ni se inmuto ante sus palabras.

-Nunca he dicho que estés prisionera-su voz sonó dura-Puedes salir todo lo que quieras, siempre y cuando no sea sola. Tu _tío_ es peligroso.- la miró con sus ojos de hielo. Fríos e inconmovibles-¿te queda claro, Hinamori?

Cuando pronunció las últimas palabras, Momo se dio cuenta que era como si algo se hubiera roto entre los dos. Casi como un golpe físico que la sacudió entera. Le devolvió la mirada confundida y dolida, por el regreso a un trato tan distante después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos. Iba a exigirle una explicación, pero él la interrumpió.

-Eso sí, te advierto que no quiero a Aizen metido en mi casa-fue como si un balde de agua fría hubiese caído sobre ella-Tú vas a estar aquí, pero va a respetar mi casa. No aceptaré que te revuelques con él bajó mi techo.-

Hinamori se lo quedó mirando casi como si él la hubiese golpeado. Recorrió la poca distancia que los separaba, y con la palma abierta, le estampo una bofetada directo en el rostro. Tenía los ojos llorosos, y los labios tan apretados que casi le sangraban.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!-le gritó enfurecida, preparándose para abofetearlo de nuevo.

Hitsugaya la detuvo, cogiéndola con rapidez de la muñeca. En sus ojos danzaban dos llamas azules tan enfurecidas como la mirada de ella. Momo se removió con toda su fuerza tratando de librarse de él. Pero Hitsugaya le ganaba. La apretó de la muñeca acercándola a su cuerpo, pero haciéndole daño a su paso. Hinamori gimió dolorida y él aflojó el agarre.

-No me provoques más-le susurró contra sus labios-La próxima vez no seré tan comprensivo-la miró enfurecido- Tienes que decidirte- Y la soltó con tal brusquedad que la chica fue a dar directo a la cama.

Ella simplemente lo observo enajenada salir de la habitación.

…

Por fin! Me costó hacer este capítulo y no sé por qué. Respondiendo a una pregunta: Tobiume y Hirako no tienen nada! Qué horror no! Ni siquiera lo vi de esa forma, lol. Momo en este capítulo tuvo más carácter y espero que no me haya quedado OCC ¿se escribe así? Pero recuerden que ella tiene su carácter fuertecito. Y Hitsugaya descubrió algo sobre el tío de Momo ¿Qué seria? Gracias por sus opiniones me ayudan mucho y son importantes, espero seguir contando con ellas. Cualquier duda, critica, sugerencia, idea, los recibos con mucho gusto para ir mejorando en mi escritura, sin más que decir, gracias y Ciao!

Naomic.


	9. Chapter 9

Bleach no me pertenece

_Pensando-otros…_

Hablando

…**..**

El paisaje descomunal pero igualmente hermoso de Tokio inundaba la oficina por completo. Las luces de neón y los rascacielos se reflejaban fijamente en su mirar a través del cristal. Una vista fascinante y atrayente para todos. Para todos, menos para Hitsugaya, que nada en esos momentos lo distraiga de su latente molestia.

Aun no podia entender como una niña, no, una niña no, una mujer como lo era Hinamori lo sacara de sus cabales y razonamientos, aquellos que por muchos años se forjo y con el simple hecho de verla, sentirla, oírla lo descontrolaba de una manera desesperante.

Desde pequeño lo habían educado y entrenado para ser el mejor, para llevar una clase de vida que sólo aquellos con la suficiente entereza podían soportar. Él se había vuelto hielo; hasta que vio el chispazo fascinante de sus ojos castaños. ¡Qué cosa tan maravillosa! Pero ahora, en su lugar, habría miedo. Y él era el causante de ello, siempre era así.

Haberla encontrado con Aizen el día anterior en su departamento unos celos cegadores se habían apoderado de él; pero por algún motivo que agradecía pudo mantenerlos al margen y no golpear a Aizen hasta dejarlo irreconocible; simplemente lo provocó y esa misma provocación tuvo el efecto deseado.

Pero que Hinamori volviera a sacar tan sutilmente ese tema, lo había descontrolado a un mas y en ese momento no se pudo resistir a sus ansias iracundas.

-¿Tan distraído estas que no notas mi presencia?- Hitsugaya, levemente sorprendido se dio vuelta para encarar a su hermano.

-¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?-

Hyōrinmaru soltando un suspiro tomo asiento frente al escrito de Hitsugaya y le extendió un pendrive.

-Hay esta toda la información.- Hitsugaya tomando asiento lo conectó rápidamente a su ordenador comenzando a leer la información.

-Así que…no me equivoque.- comento después de un rato mirando a su hermano con una enorme seriedad.- Shūsuke Amagai está relacionado con _ese_ lado de la familia Hitsugaya.-

La mente de Hyōrinmaru Hitsugaya trabajó con velocidad, encajando una a una la información que había estado recolectando esos últimos días.

-Entonces…. ¿Es cierto? Él ha regresado-habló Hyōrinmaru mirando a su hermano con un brillo en los ojos.

Hitsugaya asintiendo con calma, prosiguió a explicarle la situación.

-La familia Hans Vorarlberna y la rama principal de la nuestra los estuvo observando durante años, yendo de aquí para allá. Pero él siempre iba delante de nosotros, moviéndose como un maldito fantasma-el hombre poso su vista en Hyōrinmaru -Sabíamos que estaba en Indonesia, pero los hombres que teníamos en el país no fueron suficientes.Baragganlos pilló desprevenidos y fue masacrándolos uno a uno, hasta que no quedo nadie, cortando de paso nuestras comunicaciones-su voz se volvió aún más ronca-Estuvimos un día incomunicados, y fue suficiente para él. Cruzó las fronteras de Japón sin que pudiéramos hacer algo.

Un silencio cargó el ambiente haciéndolo casi irrespirable.

-¿Hace cuánto?-preguntó Hyōrinmaru, prosiguiendo con el tema. Su semblante antes relajado, se había vuelto una máscara de seriedad impenetrable.

-Dos días. AhoraBaragganestá entre nosotros, y lo más probable es que haya buscado protección y apoyo entre quienes viven por el dinero, es decir, sus antiguos aliados.

-La Yakuza-afirmó sombríamente Hyōrinmaru.

-Exacto- la mirada de Hitsugaya se volvió implacable- y lo peor de todo es…que Amagai se hizo pasar por el supuesto _tío_ de Hinamori y Tobiume todo estos años.-Hyōrinmaru le devolvió la mirada a su hermano con la misma inclemencia.

-Hyōrinmaru, Tobiume está en Osaka, por nada del mundo la dejes volver. Aléjala lo más que puedas de los problemas.-

-No me lo tienes que repetir; hoy mismo parto para allá.- contesto con seguridad levantándose.- pero… ¿y Hinamori?-

Hitsugaya se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos, profundizando en sus pensamientos.- No te preocupes por ella.- contesto con seguridad.- Yo la cuidare.-

Hyōrinmaru asintió conforme y desapareció del lugar.

Hitsugaya recostó su cabeza en el respaldo de la silla.

Lo mismo de hace catorce años se estaba volviendo a repetir. Quería evitarlo a toda costa pero no sabía cómo. Decirle la completa verdad a Hinamori no era algo factible todavía; ella y su hermana corrían un grave peligro. No podía contarle toda la verdad acerca de su propia familia por su bien.

Se pasó una mano por sus blanquecinos cabellos.

Tal vez sería demasiado para ella. Tal vez debió dejarla libre. Tal vez… no. No vendría a engañarse ahora. Quizás hubo una posibilidad de hacerlo semanas atrás, pero ya no. Él no podía dejarla ir.

…**..**

La música se repitió en su cerebro adormilado lo que podrían haber sido horas o segundos, quién sabe. El punto era que no dejaba de repetirse. Con un esfuerzo descomunal abrió los ojos y, estiró el brazo hacia la mesita al costado, tanteo unos segundos con los dedos hasta dar con el aparato ruidoso.

-Diga-fue lo único que balbuceo con la voz cortada por el sueño. Apenas se podía incorporar de la cama.

-Buenas tardes muñequita…-

-Hans Vorarlberna-san…-respondió a la nada-¡Hans Vorarlberna-san!-de un saltó Momo se salió de la cama.

Del otro lado de la línea se escuchó una risita socarrona. -El mismo muñequita.-

-Pero que… ¿Cómo consiguió mi número?- la chica se incorporó y trato de poner orden en su cabeza y orientarse, aún estaba algo dormida y turbada.

-En el restaurante me lo cedieron muy amablemente.- declaro orgulloso. Hinamori se crispó por la forma tan versátil que tenían de dar su información personal; hablaría seriamente con Hirako.- Muñequita…te quiero ver ¿crees que sea posible hacerlo ahora mismo?-

Momo se quedó atónita.

-No lo sé...- respondió mirando a todos lados.

-Vamos muñequita.- Hinamori sintió su voz increíblemente seductora aun a través del auricular.

-Está bien…- suspiro resignada. Al parecer no tenía fuerza de voluntad.

-Perfecto pasó por ti al restaurante a la una.- la comunicación se cortó y la chica paso saliva nerviosa.

Estaba vuelta un manojo de nervios. Caminaba de un tramo a otro por la gran habitación, con el estómago revuelto, y las manos peinando y desordenando su cabello. Yukio la había llamado para decirle que iría a buscarla dentro de un rato, y se suponía que por Hitsugaya debía negarse, pero no lo hizo.

Y lo peor de todo sería que si Hitsugaya volvía y no la encobraba. No quería ni imaginarse su furia.

Pero bueno, ya se había metido en la boca del lobo y solo quedaba afrontar las consecuencias. Con un vistazo comprobó la hora, tenía al menos una hora para arreglarse si es que quería llegar a la una.

Sólo tardó veinte minutos y, ya estaba arriba de un taxi con su cartera sobre su regazo y el celular en su mano por si a Hitsugaya le daba por llamar.

El trayecto en taxi, era igual que siempre, rápido y eficiente. Aún con las ventanillas empañadas, podía vislumbrar a la gente caminando con sus coloridos paraguas, y haciendo lo que acostumbraban diariamente, por algo, Tokio era una ciudad que no paraba nunca. Su estómago crujía de vez en cuando, y para evitar pensar tanto en la comida antes de llegar al _"__Four Seasons__",_ se acomodó en el respaldo del asiento intentando dar con alguna explicación para la ausencia de algún llamado de Hitsugaya. Desde el día anterior en que la había tratado especialmente mal, no había sabido nada de él, acaso eso significaba que pretendía mantenerla en ascuas todo ese tiempo. Se sentía paralizada, atada a una llamada, a los deseos de ese hombre. Sólo pensarlo la puso de mas preocupada ¿Qué estaría haciendo Hitsugaya que no la llamaba? Tal vez andaba de viaje por algún país exótico; arruinándole la vida a otra persona; o…con otra mujer, una japonesa tradicional que lo obedeciera, tal como a él le gustaban. ¡Que rayos! No debería dedicarse a esos pensamientos. Soltó un resoplido autocensurándose por sus pensamientos, justo en ese momento el taxista le aviso de que habían llegado a su destino.

Siempre que entraba allí, la embargaba una profunda sensación de calidez, como si estuviera otra vez en su casa, con su madre y su hermana esperándola con la comida hecha y palabras dulces llenas de amor. Su hermana, apenas había hablado con ella en esos días, no porque no quisiera sino porque sabía que si comenzaba a hablar no iba a ser capaz de parar, si se sinceraba con Tobiume.

Busco con sus ojos castaños al Hans Vorarlberna pero no lo encontró, decidida a sentarse para para esperar, se giró; pero no dio ni un paso para chocar de bruces con alguien que la sujeto de los brazos.

-Tienes que tener más cuidado- Momo levanto su cabeza y vio al hombre que estaba esperando.

-Hans Vorarlberna-san…gracias.- contesto Hinamori con la voz entrecortada; no solo por su cercanía con Yukio, sino porque las manos del joven habían recorrido desde sus brazos a su cintura, hasta su espalda baja.

El simplemente le sonrió sensualmente.

-¿Te parece si vamos a almorzar?-preguntó él, mostrándole una sonrisa que le aceleró el corazón como si fuera una quinceañera.

Ella asintió. Salieron a la calle, hasta el auto de Yukio bajó un nublado día en Tokio. Si hacía frío, Momo no lo noto, sólo era capaz de mirarlo e intentar aquietar las aceleradas palpitaciones de su corazón.

Entraron al salón impregnándose al instante del olor dulzón que caracterizaba el local. Escogieron una mesa en el rincón más apartado, se sentaron y ordenaron el almuerzo.

-Lamento tanto no haberme comunicado antes contigo. Te debo una gran disculpa-dijo Yukio serio.

La camarera regresó con el pedido de ambos interrumpiéndolos momentáneamente. La chica unos años mayor que Momo le sonrió con coquetería a Yukio. Retomo la conversación.

-Eso no importa.-respondió ella evitando sus ojos-¿pero por qué quería verme?-

-Si quieres la verdad…. – la miro fijamente- ….creo que me estoy enamorando de ti.-Momo volvió la cabeza con brusquedad hacía él, había tanta sinceridad y seguridad en sus palabras que ella no pudo decir lo contrario.

-No… -gimió y empezó a negar con la cabeza-… por favor, ¿no estará confundiendo todo? ¿Por qué mejor no se olvida de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros?- indago pensando en Hitsugaya, no podía evitarlo.

-¿Has podido hacerlo tú?-preguntó Yukio dedicándole una mirada seria-Sé que es imposible pedirte que reconsideres, pero…. ¿Puedes dejarme estar a tu lado?

¿A su lado? Ellos tenían una cercanía muy poco común para ser unos simples conocidos, pero no podía negar que él siempre había sido cordial con ella. Pero no sabía si sería algo bueno llevar una amistad con Yukio sin saber lo que sentía por Hitsugaya o Aizen. Pero también se tenía que reconocer que sentía algo por ese chico de mirada esmeralda. Ya no sabía qué hacer o pensar.

-No lo sé…ahora las cosas en mi vida no…no están muy bien…pero tus sentimientos son algo importante y por ellos hare mi mejor esfuerzo.- le sonrió dulcemente.

Yukio, abrumado por su respuesta, se dejó inundar por esa delicadeza y hermosura de mujer que era Hinamori. Que ella apreciara sus sentimientos le hacía creer que podía ser una mejor persona. Nunca en sus veintisiete años de vida se había encontrado con una fémina tan dulce y perfecta como ella.

-Me parece bien.- Momo suspiro un poco más relajada aún se encontraba tensa sin poder dejar de pensar un segundo en Hitsugaya. Y cómo si de alguna forma lo hubiera estado invocando, una música familiar comenzó a sonar. Extrajo el aparato de su cartera, y se quedó mirando el número. No lo conocía pero de alguna manera supuso que era él.

-¿No vas a contestar?-preguntó extrañado Yukio.

Ella negó tragando saliva. Después apagó el celular. Aunque no lo había reflexionado antes, cuando salió a encontrarse con Yukio, estaba claro que eso iba a molestar a Hitsugaya. Entonces, para qué molestarse en contestarle. Si lo hacía, tenía la certeza de que iría a buscarla hasta el mismísimo infierno.

-¿Pasa algo malo?-volvió a preguntar el hombre preocupado por el semblante serio de su acompañante, algo muy poco común en Momo.

-Nada-respondió regresando a su habitual sonrisa-Mejor hablemos de algo más-dijo ella animándolo, y Yukio la complació.

Salieron del local unas cuatro horas después de haber ingresado. Afuera ya estaba oscureciendo, y las luces de neón que iluminaban cada sector de la ciudad, guiaron su trayecto hacia el edificio de ella; él no sabía que se estaba quedando con Hitsugaya y tampoco lo sabría. Ambos iban riendo; y cuando Yukio la cogió de la mano, una calidez extraña la embargo. Como si las dos semanas de locura que había vivido se borrarán de un plumazo.

Momo miró a Yukio tan agradecida por la tarde que le había regalado, que incluso sus ojos marrones brillaban como dos piedras preciosas. Él la contempló en silencio ante las puertas del edificio, llevó su mano hasta su rostro para acomodar un cabello rebelde que se negaba a quedarse detrás de la oreja de Momo.

-Lo siento, muñequita-dijo él muy cerca de ella.

No pudo decirle nada pese a la confusión que sentía. Pues sus palabras fueron acalladas por los labios de Yukio sobre los suyos. Fue un contacto breve, pero los labios del joven guardaban tanta nostalgia que a Hinamori se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-Lo dije antes y lo repito ahora: no voy a rendirme-repuso Yukio acariciándole la mejilla

Hinamori lo miró, y pese al brillo de sus lágrimas, una risa tímida se asomó desde el fondo de sus ojos. Él le agitó el pelo, intentando imponer con los dedos cierto orden en su peinado.

-Te quiero-lo dijo sin adornos, con franqueza-Nunca he querido a una mujer como a ti.

Yukio la jalo hacía él titubeante y hundió el rostro en la curvatura de su cuello absorbiendo su aroma. La abrazó con fuerza, próximos al calor de sus cuerpos. Momo se apartó de sus brazos antes de que esté siguiera ganando terreno. Se despidieron en silencio. Yukio espero hasta que perdió de vista su fina figura para marcharse.

Momo recostó su cuerpo sobre la pared del ascensor parpadeando continuamente, era un intento por retener las lágrimas. Acababa de recibir un ramalazo demasiado brusco de sentimientos. Él la quería, se lo había dicho. Entonces ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal? Agacho la cabeza abatida internándose por el pasillo que la llevaba a su departamento. Temía llegar a conocer esa respuesta.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, y se quedó quieta en medio de la oscuridad. Sabía que quedarse en su departamento sería una mala idea por Hitsugaya pero no tenía otra opción y no se acordaba muy bien cómo llegar a la casa de él. Al principio no lo percibió, estaba demasiado pendiente de apartar las traicioneras lágrimas que bajaban de sus ojos. Pero entonces, lo entendió. Algo no marchaba bien.

Un escalofrío la recorrió. Miró en todas las direcciones, pero no había nada. En medio de la sala se pasó una mano por el cabello diciéndose que no era nada, que estaba paranoica. Se giró para encender una luz.

Lo tuvo sobre ella antes de que su cerebro pudiera procesar el hecho de que Hitsugaya se encontraba en su casa. Aquel hombre le pareció un corredor olímpico, o era porque nunca la habían atacado antes, pero la celeridad con la que se movió la dejó pasmada.

Con los labios apretados y el rostro fruncido en una mueca de furia, Hitsugaya la agarró por los hombros. Luego la empezó a arrastrar hacía la pared colindante a la puerta.

-¡Hitsugaya-san!.- pronuncio su nombre en un chillido agudo producto del susto. Momo creía que el corazón le iba a parar de latir, y no pudo hacer otra cosa que alzar la vista hacía él y quedarse mirando esos ojos del más oscuro hielo.

-Te gusta aprender de mala manera.- dijo de forma baja muy cerca de su rostro.-Escúchame, Hinamori-le rodeó la cara con sus grandes manos y apoyó la frente contra la de ella-Tú aún no comprendes lo que significa todo esto, que si estás conmigo no es por capricho -le pasó las yemas de los dedos por su cara y las llevó después hasta su pelo para enredarlas en sus cabellos-Pero debes dejar de empeñarte en desobedecerme, una y otra vez. Tienes que entender que estás bajo nuestra protección, no por gusto, sino porque tu vida podría correr verdadero peligro-había tanto miedo en los ojos de Momo, que Hitsugaya tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de abrazarla y consolarla.

Finalmente la soltó, y se quedó viéndola mientras ella mantenía su propia lucha interna. Aunque entendía el miedo y la confusión que debería estar sintiendo, no podía darse el lujo de mostrarse condescendiente con ella.

-Tú misma te has buscado todo esto, Hinamori-le soltó regresando a sus palabras habituales- Si quieres respuestas, tienes que pagar un precio. Y ese es tu libertad. Ahora es demasiado tarde para que te arrepientas.

Hinamori se sentía mal, muy mal; tenía mareos y nauseas; sentía que se iba a desmayar. Rápidamente, Hitsugaya se movió para sostenerla. Momo se alarmo al estar en sus brazos y se sacudió con fuerza para que la soltara pero él no lo hizo; al contrario, la apego más a él y le acaricio el cabello.

-Cálmate Hinamori. Esto es por tu bien aunque no lo veas así.-

Ambos se miraron. Momo luchó con todas sus fuerzas para mantenerle la mirada. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos con la evidente angustia que ahora sentía por él. Hitsugaya permaneció unos segundos quieto, evaluando posibilidades. Hinamori abrió la boca para pronunciar algo, pero él aprovecho el momento para plantarle un profundo beso. La muchacha ahogó un gemido, y Hitsugaya sonrió entre sus labios, probando su boca con calma. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos, para moverla a su antojo, y sintió sus cabellos sedosos enrollarse en sus dedos como una caricia extra, tanteó sus labios con tranquilidad, para después morderlos con delicadeza e inflamarse con el fogonazo de pasión y deseo que se encendió en él, en los dos.

-Hitsu…Hitsugaya…-gimió ella, pasando sus manos por encima de la camisa negra, aferrándose a ella con fuerza. La boca de Toshiro era demandante y avasalladora.

De pronto, él se detuvo, y con la tensión recorriéndole cada fibra de su cuerpo se apartó de ella con delicadeza. Sus ojos turquesa brillaban intensos, hambrientos, con esa mirada que sólo denotaba posesión.

-Será mejor que duermas-la apremió con la voz enronquecida.

Ella asintió sumisa, demasiado mareada por el beso y la angustia interna como para replicar algo coherente. Hitsugaya la cargo con rapidez, y antes de que pudiese notarlo ambos ya se encontraban en la habitación de la chica. Momo recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Hitsugaya mientras este la dejaba en su cama.

El joven la recostó y paso su mano por su rostro con delicadeza. Se enderezo para retirarse pero una pequeña mano lo detuvo. Se giró y hundió su mirada en ella.

-No te vayas…- su voz sonó casi como una súplica.

Hitsugaya le sonrió con ternura.- No lo hare. Descansa. Mañana te explicare todo Hinamori- salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él.

Su cuerpo no se movió del sitio. Desde allí podía escuchar los leves sollozos provenientes de aquella muchachita al otro lado de la puerta, estaba más que seguro de que debía estar pensando que era un ser desalmado. Pero pese a todo, no se movió del lugar. Como si se tratase de un guardián, permaneció allí esa noche. Pendiente por completo de Hinamori, desde que dejo de llorar hasta que su respiración acompasada le indicó que ya dormía.

…**..**

Lamento tanto que sea tan corto pero hasta ahí llego mi imaginación. Yukio volvió al juego. Hyōrinmaru y Hitsugaya conocían a la familia Hinamori de antes; ¿Pero de dónde? Tremendo susto el de Hinamori. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y a todas las que leen el fic_._ Espero seguir contando con sus opiniones que son muy importantes. Cualquier duda, critica, sugerencia, idea, los recibos con mucho gusto para ir mejorando en mi escritura, sin más que decir, gracias y Ciao!

Naomic.


	10. Chapter 10

Bleach no me pertenece…

_Pensando-otros…_

Hablando…

…

Un sobresalto la hizo salir de su sueño. Antes de incorporarse consulto el reloj, eran las siete de la mañana. Decaída y con la ropa del día anterior, se sentó en su cama. Recordó todo lo sucedido de forma vertiginosa cubriéndose el rostro con sus pequeñas manos.

Se sentía ajena a ella misma. La frustración y el miedo, crecían en su interior a pasos agigantados. Quería a Hitsugaya lejos todo lo posible, y a la vez lo necesitaba cerca suyo para exigirle respuestas; necesitaba sentirse segura y muy a su pesar ese mismo sentimiento de confort y seguridad era algo que Hitsugaya había logrado en tan pocas semanas.

La duda latía en ella con la fuerza de un tambor. Ignoraba por qué, pero necesitaba tener la absoluta certeza de que Hitsugaya no se había ido. Quería verlo desesperadamente. Recordaba todo de él, cada detalle de su cara, cada expresión, por más fugaz que fuera. Se sentía torturada a fuego lento por cada segundo que pasaba.

Perdida en sus pensamientos el tiempo le pasó. Sabía que tenía que salir tarde o temprano de esa habitación, pero permanecía inmóvil en el mismo lugar. En un tenso silencio.

Sentada en su cómoda cama, con los pies recogidos por debajo y la cabeza apoyada en el brazo. El cabello oscuro le caía como un velo de seda alrededor de la cara. Esperaba sentada en sigilo, con el corazón latiéndole a mil de pura angustia.

Tomando una buena bocanada de aire decido salir, pasara lo que pasara tenía que afrontar la realidad

Hitsugaya estaba en el sofá, apoyando su espalda en el respaldar; imponente y poderoso.

No se había ido.

Momo tragó grueso, y sólo entonces pudo volver a respirar. Paso su vista por toda la sala buscando algo inexistente. Volvió a centrarse en Hitsugaya y experimentó el deseo repentino, y del todo nuevo para ella, de recorrerle el rostro con la punta de los dedos. Necesitaba tocarlo, asegurarse de que no era una ilusión.

-Hitsugaya-san…- se acercó hasta él.

Hitsugaya abrió los ojos al instante, Apenas alzó la vista cuando sus ojos buscaron afanosos los de ella. Lo había tomado desprevenido, algo inusual en él.

-Pensé que te habías ido-le dijo, y en su boca asomó una sonrisa tímida.

Hitsugaya se acercó hasta ella, se inclinó y le rozó la mejilla. Ella sintió un aleteo de mariposas en el estómago, y se dio cuenta que el contacto de su mano despertaba en ella deseos de que siguiera.

-Me pediste que no lo hiciera-ella lo miró por debajo de sus frondosas pestañas.

-Por favor…-

-La idea que tengo en la cabeza es de besarte, pero soy muy consciente de tu necesidad de respuestas.-Un rubor cubrió las mejillas de Momo, y por un instante, Hitsugaya tuvo que hacer lo imposible por reprimir sus ganas y no inclinarse para besarla en la boca.-Prometo portarme bien.-había en su voz un dejo ligeramente humorístico, como si supiera que con sólo pronunciar esas palabras, reconociendo su deseo, le haría sentir a ella el mismo calor que él sentía. Como si el deseo fuera contagioso.

Hitsugaya volvió a tomar asiento en el sofá y Hinamori hizo lo mismo pero a cierta distancia del hombre.

-No tienes que comenzar a temerme Hinamori; lo único que he hecho y hare es protegerte.-

Momo percibió que había calidez y seguridad en sus palabras. Ahora se sentía mucho más tranquila, verlo a su lado la consolaba. Hitsugaya podía ser un verdadero patán arrogante cuando se lo proponía, pero también era sólido, seguro, cálido, y fuerte.

-¿Vas a contarme todo?-

-¿Y tú, me creerás y confiaras en mí?-fue una pregunta hecha en voz baja, pero en medio del silencio ella sintió que él esperaba una respuesta.

-Puedo con todo lo que me cuentes, tengo mucha imaginación.- respondió positiva.

-Es duro lo que voy a decirte.- se aproximó hasta ella y le hundió una mano en el cabello, acercó su rostro hasta sus mechones sedosos, inhalando esa fragancia que le era única.

-Mi familia está dividida. La rama principal y la secundaria.-

-¿Por qué?-preguntó ella, con la mirada clavada en él

-Porque la rama secundaria no tiene principios, es cruel, sanguinaria y mi padre tuvo que separarlas. Tenemos honor y somos una de las familias más importantes de Japón. La rama secundaria se desvió de esa regla, del código familiar. Nos traicionó-

Hinamori se le quedo mirando con expresión de asombro.

-Tu madre era parte de nosotros.- Hitsugaya le colocó un dedo en los labios.- Déjame terminar. Una agente que se enamoró de un yakuza el cual trabajaba para la rama secundaria. Tu padre, Kaien Hinamori-

-¡¿Qué?!- aparto su mano de su boca.

-Así es.- Hitsugaya le cogió la mano de ella y se la llevó a los labios para rozarle los nudillos. El aliento sobre su piel era cálido y reconfortante.- Miyako Shiba tenía órdenes de indagar información de suma importancia y era la mejor para hacerlo. Pero tuvo una relación tormentosa con tu padre y de ese romance, Tobiume y tú, fueron el resultado.- dijo él, con voz suave, mientras le rascaba los dedos con los dientes, arriba y abajo, en un ritmo casi sedante.

-Eso es…es…- tenía la mirada perdida y triste. Ella nunca estuvo al tanto de eso. – ¿Y qué sucedió?-

-Miyako era una muy buena amiga de mi padre y el no pudo evitar ayudarla. A impedir que la rama secundaria y la yakuza dieran con Tobiume y contigo.- su voz se volvió iracunda.- para ese momento Hyōrinmaru y yo estábamos iniciando nuestro entrenamiento en la academia militar.-

Hinamori expandió sus ojos como platos.- pero… ¿La familia Hitsugaya no es dueña de una cadena de hoteles?-

-Sí, pero también tenemos una larga historia en la milicia.- contesto tranquilamente volviendo a retomar el tema.- tu madre estuvo baja la custodia de nuestra familia mientras estuvo embarazada. Pero cuatro años después la rama secundaria se enteró de todo.- en su mirada se refleja odio y rencor.- y por castigo y la supuesta traición de tu padre asesinaron a Miyako.-

A Hinamori la voz ya no le salía, los ojos le picaban por las ansias de llorar, tenía que ser fuerte. Por la memoria de su amada madre y padre.

-Antes de que pudiéramos hacer algo, Kaien ya había huido con ustedes. Por más que intentamos encontrarlos no pudimos; y no solo fuimos nosotros sino también la familia Hans Vorarlberna.-

-¿Yukio-san?- miro a Hitsugaya confundida. ¿Qué tenía que ver Hans Vorarlberna en todo eso?

-Sí. Es una familia de políticos con una influencia muy grande; tanto en Oriente y Occidente. Nuestras familias se conocen de hace muchos años.- Hitsugaya entrelazo sus dedos con los de Hinamori y ella le dio un ligero apretón.- Los buscamos con mucha insistencia pero nada resulto. Nuestro único consuelo fue que si nosotros no pudimos hallarlos tampoco lo haría la rama secundaria ni la yakuza.-

-Mi papá, el…- no soportó sus lágrimas acumuladas. Los fuertes brazos de Hitsugaya la atrajeron hacía él haciéndola encajar en el hueco de su cuerpo. Momo se estremeció, más por la cercanía de Hitsugaya que por el aire frío de la mañana, pero agradeció aquel gesto.

-Cuando tú padre murió. Nos hizo llegar información exorbitante para hundirlos en la cárcel, y lo hicimos, con muchos de ellos. Pero no al cabecilla principal. Y cuando intentamos dar con ustedes dos, volvimos a fallar.- estrecho a Hinamori mas a su cuerpo.- La yakuza dio con ustedes primero y Shūsuke Amagai; uno de los yakuza primordiales, se encargó de ustedes, se hizo pasar por su hipotético tío.

El cuerpo de Hinamori se tensó de forma abrupta al escuchar ese nombre en los labios de Hitsugaya, se separó un poco del cuerpo del joven y posó sus castaños ojos en los aguamarinas de Hitsugaya.

-Entonces el…-

-No es su tío.- contestó firme.

-Gracias a Dios.- suspiro sonoramente.- ese hombre nos trató muy mal mientras estuvimos con él.-

-Lo sé. Tu hermana hizo bien al irse contigo cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad.- Hinamori frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Desde el día en que ya no estuvieron bajo su yugo, dimos con ustedes. Las estuvimos cuidando por cinco años. En las sombras, velando por ustedes para que nada les pasara… Estuve tan cerca y tan lejos de ti a la vez Hinamori- la chica se mantuvo pasiva, quieta. El cuerpo de Hitsugaya parecía agresivo contra ella, no obstante, no había dolor, ni sensación alguna de estar en peligro. Sólo había una terrible intensidad en él, como si sus demonios interiores le dominaran con firmeza. Los ojos marrones de la muchacha le respondieron con una llamarada intensa.

Momo estaba impactada por las palabras de ese hombre. La verdad al pronunciarlas era abrumadora, pero le transmitía una calidez inigualable. Saber que había contado con alguien en secreto, cuidándolas, la hacía extrañamente feliz. Para cualquiera le parecería irracional, pero que fuera precisamente ese hombre tan fuerte y orgulloso cambiaba completamente las cosas. Por fin, lo entendía. Toshiro Hitsugaya, se había apoderado de su vida, invadiendo todos sus espacios personales, a sus amistades, su trabajo, todo. Lo único que no podía tomar era sus convicciones y su corazón, lamentablemente ya estaba casi segura de que lo último ya era parte de él.

Esa conclusión ya no la sorprendía del todo.

Para ella, Hitsugaya, era un torbellino de pasión. La hacía sentir mujer con sólo mirarla. Única y mimada. Le daba un sentido nuevo a sus emociones. La ponía al límite, y sin embargo, jamás la exponía. Le despertaba emociones intensas que fácilmente podría haberse fundido con ellas hasta reducirse en nada. Pero le temía, porque cada vez que iba descubriendo cosas sobre él, en vez de salir huyendo como correspondía, se quedaba a su lado, fascinada por todo lo que era. No pensaba nada estando cerca de él, simplemente se lanzaba de cabeza a lo que Hitsugaya estimara conveniente. Confiaba tanto en Hitsugaya, que estaba muerta de miedo, porque sabía que podía entregarle todo.

-Yo…-

-No tienes que decir nada.- con la punta de sus dedos le rozo los labios.

-Pero si debo. Darte las gracias no sería suficiente, no sabría cómo— Hitsugaya poso su frente en la suya y rozo de forma lenta y delicada sus labios con los de ella.

-Que estés conmigo es más que suficiente.-

Momo casi podía saborear sus palabras, su aliento. Sentía su boca cálida y apetecible. El cuerpo de Hitsugaya se agitó, y ella notó como se apretaba contra ella, tenso de necesidad. Cubrió la mejilla de Momo con su mano y deslizó el pulgar con un movimiento acariciador hasta llegar a su pulso.

-Pero hay algo que no comprendo.- hablo con la voz entrecortada, colocando distancia.

-¿Qué será?-

-Por qué mi…- meditó sus palabras.- ¿Por qué Shūsuke Amagai regresó?

Hitsugaya escruto su rostro como analizando su resistencia emocional. Su mirada la atrapó, haciéndola sentirse mareada y débil.

-Ha regresado alguien mucho antes de lo previsto.- A Momo sus palabras le parecieron ajenas.- Amagai tiene relación con todo.-

-¿La rama secundaria?-

-…Sí. Tienen órdenes de secuestrarlas.-

Momo lo miró horrorizada. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza. No había pensado en eso. Lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue la imagen de su querida hermana.

-¡Tobiume!-gimió a punto de ponerse a llorar.

Hitsugaya se apresuró y le cogió la cara con ambas manos, obligándola a fijar sus miradas.

-Tú hermana está en perfectas condiciones-le aseguró- Hyōrinmaru está con ella, él se encargará de protegerla. No le sucederá nada, te doy mi palabra-hablaba con tanta convicción que Momo no podía dejar de creerle.

-Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?- le preguntó temblorosa, perdida en su mirada

-Tú eres un punto blanco para la organización. No eres una agente, ni un miembro oficial, pero eres un camino directo a los Hitsugaya. Un camino directo a mí. Mi punto débil.-

-¿Tu punto débil?- Hitsugaya, tomándola desprevenida la tomo de la cintura y la sentó en sus piernas; de frente; mirándola de forma carnal.

-Creen que te he tomado como mi amante. Mi mujer- dijo él con voz calmada mientras colocaba las manos de la muchacha sobre su pecho. Hinamori se ruborizó.

-Esa ha sido una conclusión muy descarada por parte de ellos. Me desilusiona lo poco informados que están.

Y entonces, con lentitud Momo deslizó una de sus manos al rostro del joven, una caricia inocente, suave e incitante en la privacidad de la habitación. Hitsugaya cerró los ojos procurando controlarse. El cuerpo entero le ardía de deseo, como un dolor persistente y urgente. Podía sentir el cuerpo suave y tentador de Momo sobre el suyo. Tenía que recordar una y otra vez, que antes que nada, estaba Hinamori y los sentimientos que ella tuviera.

Hitsugaya se encogió de hombros-Les parece inusual mi interés por ti.

-Inusual-repitió la palabra un segundo deteniendo su caricia, mientras pensaba en lo que iba a preguntarle-¿Todas las mujeres cercanas a ti corren el mismo peligro que yo?-

-No. Tú eres la única.- la boca de Hitsugaya se agitó cálida y anhelante sobre la de la joven.

Sus labios se abrieron a los suyos en una súplica muda de posesión. Hitsugaya la abrazó con fuerza, sosteniendo el frágil cuerpo de la joven como si esté pudiera fundirse con el suyo. Hinamori apartó el abrigo de Hitsugaya, y metió las manos bajo su camisa para poder palparlo, para poder tocar la solidez de su existencia, y anclarse a ella. Hitsugaya emitió un leve gemido, su cuerpo ardió en llamas ante el contacto.

-Tenemos que parar, no querrás que esto termine en algo más.- murmuro él sobre sus labios.

Momo, colorada por su insinuación, se levantó torpemente de su regazo. –No...no digas… esas cosas.-

La risa de Hitsugaya inundo el lugar. Ronca y profunda. Como ondas sugerentes que bañaron el vientre de Momo con un cálido líquido.

-Es tu culpa.-le respondió él mirándola intensamente-Me vuelves impulsivo. Te he dicho que no tengo mucho control cerca de ti.- Hitsugaya se puso de pie, instintivamente ella se arrimó a un lado, en dirección a la cocina.

-Voy a…a desayunar.-

Hitsugaya la estudió con cuidado. Ella caminaba nerviosa hasta la cocina. Pero más allá de eso había tomado todo de buena mano. Sonrió aliviado por eso, por uno momento creyó que entraría en pánico y estaría muerta de miedo para encogerse en algún rincón de la casa. Lo impresionaba, detrás de la fachada de frágil muchachita había una mujer muy fuerte y capaz. Después de todo, su padre tenía toda la razón. Era perfecta.

Camino hasta la cocina junto a ella.

-Creo que te debo una disculpa.- Hitsugaya le imprimió a su voz un tono más amable. Momo lo miro confundida, con un paquete de galletas en las manos, sin entender el porqué de su proceder. Abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero él se le adelanto.

-Por lo de anoche.- respondió apoyándose en el marco de la puerta de brazos cruzados.

Hinamori parpadeo varias veces, despejándose para salir de su mutismo.- No…no tienes por qué. Tenías tus motivos.-

-Si…- la miro de forma fogosa.- pero no fue solamente por el hecho de que me desobedecieras.

-¿Entonces cual más?-

-No esperes demasiada amabilidad de mi parte cuando Hans Vorarlberna cree que le perteneces y más si te besa.-

Hinamori expandió sus ojos todo lo posible. ¡Por qué tenía que saberlo todo!

-¡¿Nos vistes?!- pregunto alarmada.

-Por supuesto.- estirando uno de sus brazos la cogió por el borde del pantalón y la apego a su cuerpo. Hitsugaya estaba tan cerca, que Momo con solo alzar su cabeza su fina boca chocaría contra el mentón duro del hombre. La observaba directamente con sus ojos turquesa, vivos de algo que ella no había visto antes. La chica apegó el paquete de galletas contra su pecho.

-N-No… debes inmiscuirte en la vida privada de los demás.- intentó sonar firme, pero era difícil con la boca de Hitsugaya a escasos centímetros de la suya.

Y lo peor era, que no podía apartar los ojos de él. Vio cómo se encendían sus pupilas turquesa, con un propósito claro en sus profundidades. El rictus de su boca se suavizó, y con gran lentitud, con paciencia infinita, tocó sus labios con una caricia breve y ligera de su boca, como una pluma, que disparó un dardo de doloroso deseo por todo el cuerpo de Momo.

-Eso no es verdad, pequeña mentirosa.-murmuró casi ausente contra su boca.

Ella podía oler su fragancia que la llamaba, salvaje y desenfrenada, como un animal reclamando a su pareja. Todo su ser respondió, contra todo intelecto, lógica o razón. Hinamori nunca antes había sentido tal atracción erótica hacia un hombre, y la intensidad de su respuesta escapaba a toda comprensión. Era algo fuerte e imperioso, caliente y tórrido, una necesidad dominante, tan vieja como el mundo. Momo quería tenerlo entre sus brazos y que la necesitará a ella.

Se apartó de súbito.

-Basta ya, Hitsugaya-san. Por favor, para.-alzó una mano no sabía si para apaciguarlo a él o a ella-¿Qué me estás haciendo?-él era tan intenso, un hombre tan dominante, que tenía la certeza que la conquistaría hasta que no pudiera vivir sin él, hasta que no existiera sin él. Robando a su paso toda su libertad-No voy a permitir que domines mi vida-le susurró.

Hitsugaya le acarició el labio inferior con el pulgar.

-Casi ni te he tocado, y huyes de mí asustada.-

-Cualquiera en su sano juicio huiría de ti, Hitsugaya-san-Tomó una bocanada de aire-¿No piensas irte a tu casa?-cuestionó, mientras lo empujaba suavemente para que la dejara pasar. Él se movió cediéndole el paso con una sonrisa.

-Sin ti, no.- dijo divertido, demostrándole que después de todo él siempre ganaba.

…

_12:37pm._

Caminaba mecánicamente hacia la recepción del hotel, sus pies le dolían de forma atrozy su cabeza palpitaba con un intenso dolor de cabeza. Las reuniones con su jefe y todos los agentes organizativos eran muy importantes así como también apáticas y aburridas.

Se preguntaba continuamente que decisión tomarían con respecto a su plan de organización para el Hilton Tokyo. La verdad era que ya tenía todo listo, y si lo aprobaban el hotel contaría con una agencia de festejos que se expondría al exterior de todo Japón. Eso no le disgustaba, al contrario le parecía fascinante conocer lugares nuevos y que contaran con su ayuda y trabajo. Adoraba organizar y mantener las cosas en control, sumergirse en otros mundos, le daba la oportunidad de ampliar sus conocimientos. Pero ¿Y la realidad? Podía tal vez volverse un desafío tener el control de tantas responsabilidades a la vez. El temor a que a la junta directiva no aprobara su idea la hacía titubear, no estaba segura de si iba a tener la suficiente entereza para plantarle cara, a lo mejor si le pedía ayuda a su hermana tendría mejor suerte.

Llego a la recepción y pidió su llave, pero ante de que tomara camino a su habitación la administradora la detuvo. Con tono amable la mujer le explicó que habían tenido un contratiempo con su habitación y todas sus cosas estaban el otro cuarto.

-¿Otra habitación? ¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunto extrañada.

-Un inconveniente con el código de seguridad de su llave, nada grave señorita. Tenga su nueva llave- le cedió la tarjeta.- Discúlpenos el infortunio.-

-No se preocupe. Está bien, ¿Qué piso es?-

-Ultimo piso.-

Aun extrañada, Tobiume entro al ascensor y pulso el último botón, en cuanto el elevador se detuvo dio un paso afuera y se dirigió a su nueva habitación con la intención de tomar un muy buen baño, pedir servicio a la habitación y descansar hasta que todos sus músculos se relajaran. Pasó la llave digital y abrió la puerta para adentrarse y luego cerrarla. Se congeló al instante.

¡Oh por todos los dioses! ¡No podía ser posible!… y no se refería precisamente a la suite.

En el centro de la habitación se encontraba _él_, vestía un pantalón caqui y una camisa verde oscura que se ceñía a sus hombros dándole un aire casual y sexy. Al instante le dio un vuelco el corazón. Al ver aquella forma alta y musculosa notó la conmoción en el estómago, como alas de mariposa rozándole las paredes. Parecía un guerrero de antiguas épocas, oscuro, intimidador y aun así apuesto y sensual.

Se tuvo que dar una muy buena agitación mental, para razonar todo. El supuesto incidente de la llave había sido una mentira, ¡_Él _lo había planeado todo!

Inmediatamente sintió la irritación surgir dentro de ella de forma vertiginosa.

-¿Qué demonios haces _tú_ aquí?- lo cuestiono con dureza haciendo un descomunal esfuerzo por controlar su ira.

Hyōrinmaru la recorrió por completo con su clara mirada. Estaba más hermosa que nunca. A sus ojos, le parecía irreal, una diosa. Él siguió cada detalle de ese rostro adorado. Incapaz de creer semejante bendición. Volverla a tener tan cerca, le incitaba a tomar entre sus brazos y no dejarla ir nuevamente. Todo el tiempo que no estuvo a su lado se había sentido abatido por la sensación de inmensa soledad y frialdad, que lo engulló sin ella a su lado. Pero eso se había acabado.

-Por ti.- contesto simple, con franqueza.

-No puedes desaparecerse un año, y luego aparecer como si nada, ¿Dónde estuviste, Hyōrinmaru?- Tobiume lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

Un brillo apasionado asomó por detrás de esos ojos serios.

-Me extrañaste-sentenció con una mueca de puro deleite masculino.

-No seas presumido-ella le lanzó una mirada enfurecida. No oía nada más a excepción de su enloquecido corazón, y sin embargo, verlo allí parado la hacía sentir inmensamente feliz.

-Estaba preocupada-le dijo tomándolo desprevenido. En sus ojos se asomaron unas traicioneras y gruesas lágrimas.

Hyōrinmaru conmovido por la muestra de emociones por parte de la mujer que amaba, se acercó hasta ella y con sus pulgares le aparto las lágrimas como una suave caricia.

-No tenías por qué preocuparte, Tobiume, pero te lo agradezco.-

La joven lo miró. Necesitaba saber.

-¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué te fuiste?-

Esas dos preguntas ya se las había hecho antes en su fuero interno, consumiéndose internamente en la angustia, y había sido muy dolorosa de encontrarle alguna respuesta. Ese dolor ahora parecía ser el mismo.

Ellos habían compartido en seis meses mucho más de lo que dos simples amantes podían llegarse a permitir en toda una vida. Ella se había enamorado de él de una manera tan espontanea, que verlo desaparecer de su vida había sido una de las cosas más dolorosa. Demasiado inesperada.

-Era muy peligroso seguir contigo; no te quiera exponer.- dijo él con tono suave.

-¡Pero si me lo hubieras contado, yo habría entendido!- su voz salió angustiosa. Golpeó el pecho duro de Hyōrinmaru, desbordando cada sentimiento a flor de piel.- ¡No soy ninguna tonta Hyōrinmaru! ¡Afronte muchas cosas para estar contigo: mi familia, la tuya, todo!-

Hyōrinmaru la contuvo con facilidad, le agarró las muñecas por la espalda para sujetarla con fuerza contra su duro cuerpo, ahora que parecía estar fuera de sí.

Y al instante, Tobiume fue consciente de lo fina que era la camisa que cubría la piel de Hyōrinmaru, de cómo se amoldaban sus curvas al cuerpo de él, tomó conciencia de él como hombre, de ella misma como mujer. Eso le trajo muchos recuerdos.

-Perdóname- pidió mientras sujetaba sus muñecas con una mano y enredaba la otra en la espesa melena castaña a la altura de la nuca-Perdóname por todo Tobiume-le soltó las muñecas, pero mantuvo la otra mano en el cuello.

Ella le volvió a dar un puñetazo en el pecho y luego un segundo golpe sin ánimos, en un intento de no soltar a gritos su frustración.

-¡Oh, por Dios! Me vas a volver loca.-apoyó la cabeza en los voluminosos músculos de su pecho, parecía ser su único refugio. En su cerebro, en cambio, se sucedía un torbellino de desesperados pensamientos.

-Lo se.- afirmo Hyōrinmaru e impulsivamente la besó. Complaciéndola, tomó sus labios, devorándolos, consumiéndolos. Intentando reparar la brecha del tiempo perdido entre ellos; lo habían esperado, ansiado, anhelado con tanta desesperación que sus fantasías no se asemejaban con la dulce y placentera realidad de sentir sus cuerpos juntos, sus almas juntas.

-Te amo.-

Y esa confirmación por parte de aquella apasionada mujer; quedo suspendida en el aire junto con muchas más.

…

Ya está! Por fin! Bien comienzo a aclarar: me imagino que deben saber quién es Miyako Shiba ¿no? Pues me pareció la más indicada para ser la mamá de Momo y Tobiume. Sobre Kaien también me imagino que saben quién es, que les puedo decir son pareja en la "vida real". Conserve el apellido de Miyako porque en esta historia ellos **no** se casaron. Punto dos: Tobiume ya sabía todo, que se lo ocultara a Momo es otra cosa. Bien, espero que les guste cómo va la trama y ya que voy a mitad de camino les agradezco muchísimo que lean esta historia y a: nessie black 10 Frany H.Q (mejor Fran), AhomeTaisho, , Vichy-chan16, y a Hylla. Muchísimas gracias por sus opiniones espero seguir contando con ellas que son muy importantes. Cualquier duda, critica, sugerencia, idea, los recibos con mucho gusto para ir mejorando en mi escritura, sin más que decir, gracias y Ciao!

Naomic.

.


	11. Chapter 11

Bleach no me pertenece.

_Pensando-otros…_

Hablando…

…

Tenía que admitir que en un principio los primeros días le había costado horrores acostumbrarse a vivir con Hitsugaya. El trato tan cercano y cambiante del hombre, era algo que le costaba muchísimo entender y que dudaba alcanzara a conocer por completo. Ahora, tres semanas después, podía decir que ya conseguía sentirse sutilmente, solo sutilmente, acostumbrada.

Lo único que podría perturbar esa paz y tranquilidad; era que no había podido comunicarse con su hermana en todo ese tiempo; según Hitsugaya, por el momento no era conveniente. Sus palabras disimuladamente tranquilizadoras era lo que la había mantenido serena hasta el momento; confiaba en él y en sus palabras.

De pie y con el cuerpo quieto se dejó envolver por el sonido suave de la fuente de piedra en la sala, su castaño y corto cabello se removió ocultándole la visión; y de nuevo esa sensación que venía apreciando desde que se mudó por completo a esa hermosa casa la embargó; sintió hasta en la última fibra de su cuerpo que nada volvería a ser igual. Con su siempre innato optimismo desecho esa sensación, y se echó a caminar rumbo al cuarto de Hitsugaya.

Subió pausadamente. Al llegar, lo vio a cierta distancia en el gimnasio, practicando en su saco de box lo que parecía ser técnicas de artes marciales. Pero en vez de pronunciar alguna palabra, se quedó mirándolo más de lo permitido. Por lo visto cuando lo conoció y pensó que era masculino y sensual, pasó de largo lo carnal que era. Ahora se veía distinto. Parecía más alto, más delgado, todavía más peligroso, la piel más apretada sobre su cuerpo con una ligera capa de sudor. Los rasgos tallados con un cincel todavía más afilado. Y sus pómulos ya tan cortantes como un par de navajas en la fría jactancia de aquel rostro masculino.

-¿Qué tanto miras?-Momo enrojeció. Tuvo que pasar saliva y apartar la vista avergonzada.

Él hombre hizo una mueca divertido deteniendo su entrenamiento para observarla.- ¿sucede algo?-

-¿Eh?... ¡no, nada!, solo…quería verte.- murmuró muy bajo para, inmediatamente arrepentirse de sus palabras.

Hitsugaya, arqueando una ceja se deslizó para llegar a donde se encontraba ella, estirándose como si se tratase de un felino.

Alarmada y sin despegar sus ojos de él, Hinamori comenzó a dar pasos trémulos hacia atrás tratando de huir de ese hombre tan intenso.- Yo…yo no quise decir eso.- tartamudeo.- no…no te acerques.-

Hitsugaya en su metro ochenta y cinco de altura, con su hermosa sexualidad, siguió acercándose a la nerviosa chica hasta colocar sus manos sobre sus hombros arrastrándola hasta pegarla a la pared colindante a la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Decías?-

A Momo le costaba calmar su respiración, tenía a Hitsugaya al frente suyo. Sus ojos como el hielo miraban a Hinamori con intensidad, parecían fascinados por su labio inferior. Momo se sonrojó recordando todas las veces que él se había apoderado de su boca.

-Por favor ya basta… ¿Por qué te gusta torturarme?- más que un lamento sonó como una súplica.

El hombre la miró más fogosamente.

-No Hinamori, por qué me torturas tú a mí.- Hitsugaya se inclinó en un lento recorrido desde sus cabellos hasta llegar a su mejilla, la besó allí con suavidad, apenas un roce que incendió la piel de ella en el acto, y siguió bajando directo a su cuello, dónde pegó su boca dejando un camino húmedo y caliente, besando, mordiendo, iniciando un juego que pronto la tuvo arqueándose hacía él, conteniendo un gemido entre los labios.

Hinamori percibió su aroma y la presencia de su cuerpo. Se limitó a sentir sus grandes manos rodearla por sus caderas, y apretarla contra él, desesperadas y ansiosas. Momo se dejó inundar del varonil cuerpo de Hitsugaya, y cerró los ojos, saboreando el momento, disfrutando de las suaves caricias que él le daba sobre su vientre. Sentirlo con ella en ese instante, era como tenerlo todo. Su calor, su olor, sus formas, su fuerza y seguridad. Lo eran todo.

-Esto…esto… está mal….-apenas balbuceó ella entre jadeos. Lo sintió sonreír contra su piel, y sus dientes apretar levemente la zona.

Él, sosteniéndola con firmeza de la cintura la atrapó con sus ojos de hielo.

-¿Mal?... ¿Cómo puede estar mal si a ti te gusta lo que te hago?- murmuro se forma sagaz en su oído.- si sientes lo que hago…-

Momo cerró los ojos con fuerza, impactada, asustada de lo que estaba sintiendo. Le había echado en cara la verdad. Y ahora frente a él, acababa de descubrirlo. Le gustaban sus carias y mimos, lo añoraba tanto que ni siquiera se sentía viva a menos que él estuviera cerca, a menos que él la tocara.

Pero había algo más.

-¿Y tú sientes lo mismo?- le soltó la pregunta con sutileza, y apoyó la frente contra su hombro, temerosa de mirarlo.

La pregunta repentina de Momo sorprendió a Hitsugaya.

-Si.- contesto, sin dudar. Hitsugaya la estrechó aún más en su abrazo - Más de lo que te imaginas.-

Momo se tensó, para mirarlo con sus ojos marrones bien abiertos.

-¿Qué?-

-No lo repetiré.-Hitsugaya llevó una de sus manos a su mejilla, acercándola.- No me provoques más Hinamori...-

Y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, él la acalló estampando con fuerza un beso en sus labios. Enseguida se produjo una energía que formaba algo parecido a un arco eléctrico entre los dos, chisporroteante, vibrante y repentino, porque el deseo se disparó y las llamas les lamieron la piel. Hitsugaya volcó todo lo que sentía por ella en ese beso, el fuego, el deseo, la necesidad, su entrega absoluta a ella. Y luego le cogió la cara con ambas manos para mantenerla quieta bajo la embriaguez de ese beso.

-Se supone que debo parar… pero no puedo. No quiero.-le dijo entre besos- Lo único que deseo, hasta la última célula de mi cuerpo, es tumbarte en el piso y hacerte mía.-le mordió los labios antes de separarse jadeante de ella.

Momo lo miró con los labios entreabiertos, con su mirada desorientada por ese beso tan tórrido. Había tanta ímpetu y ardor en él, que no lograba separarse de los fuertes brazos de Hitsugaya y tampoco quería hacerlo. La tibia respiración del joven sobre sus labios abiertos, era todo un infinito iniciado para ellos solos.

Hinamori se estremeció entera. Tenía el cuerpo humedecido. Cerró los ojos y se entregó al puro éxtasis de las sensaciones que él desataba con su boca, con sus manos.

Hitsugaya más abajo, encontró la tentación de su cuello. Su fragancia natural, fresca, lo atrajo, se apodero de sus sentidos hasta que sólo pudo pensar en Momo. En su piel suave, en ese cuerpo incitante que se asomaba como una tortuosa tentación debajo de la ropa. En la pasión que vibró robándole todo su autocontrol.

Las manos de Momo subieron hacia su abrazo, levantando la cabeza apenas para encontrarse con su boca caliente y apremiante. Encontró fuego y llamas. Una explosión que los sacudió mientras se alimentaban el uno del otro, devorándose mutuamente, como si no pudieran acercarse lo suficiente. Hitsugaya la beso con sus labios ardientes y exigentes, perdiendo a Hinamori en su boca, en su sabor masculino. Él no acababa de tener suficiente, y se alimentaba de la dulce boca que ella le ofrecía como un hombre que desfallece de hambre.

Ella le deslizó las manos por su piel expuesta, mientras él subía la camisa de ella. Era un fuego explosivo, un calor casi infernal. Insoportable. No había pensamiento racional, sólo el contacto de las pieles, la de ella suave como la seda, la de él firme y definida por sus duros músculos. Hitsugaya introdujo la rodilla entre sus piernas, hasta que ella quedó montada en su muslo, duro como un pilar.

Hitsugaya emitió un quejido leve, una nota crispada de hambre desatada que brotaba desde el fondo de su alma. Fue una nota que traspaso a Momo con puro deseo. Le rodeó la cabeza con ambos brazos, como acunándolo en su seno, dándoselo todo y cualquier cosa. Ambos continuaban besándose, prendidos el uno del otro como en un seductor baile de tango.

La lengua de Hitsugaya acariciaba, jugaba y bailaba con la de ella. Le mordisqueó el labio inferior, la comisura de los labios, le cubrió las mejillas de besos. Dejó que sus labios vagaran por su piel, por el cuello y la garganta, dejando una estela de llamas a su paso. Él alzó la cabeza y respiró. Bebió de su esencia hasta lo más hondo de sus pulmones. Con los ojos semi-abiertos, paseó la mirada por ella y se detuvo en sus pechos. Suaves, frescos. Firmes y tentadores.

El sujetador era de encaje blanco, y le cogía primorosamente los pechos. Momo oyó el cambio de ritmo en la respiración de Hitsugaya cuando éste inclinó lentamente la cabeza hacia ella. El cabello claro de él se derramó sobre su piel, blanco como la nieve, incendiándola. Con una extrema ligereza, Hitsugaya le cogió el ligero peso de un pecho con el cuenco de la mano y lo liberó de la copa del sujetador. Hizo bailar la lengua sobre su pezón llenando todo el cuarto de jadeos entrecortados. Aquella primera ola de sensaciones la meció, y luego la sacudió. La boca de Hitsugaya cálida y húmeda se cerró sobre su carne doliente. A Momo casi le fallaron las piernas. Se echó hacía atrás, hacia la pared, sentía que todo le daba vueltas. Una sanción como si de un rayo se tratará penetro en su torrente sanguíneo llegando directo al centro de su ser.

De pronto, una nota ajena y discordante se apoderó de los sentidos de Hitsugaya. Un timbre que insinuaba problemas. Maldijo para sus adentros su terrible suerte. Sólo tenían autorización de llamarlo si recibían las noticias que él esperaba, y eso no presagiaba nada bueno. Hitsugaya entonces levantó enseguida la cabeza, y ocultó la cara en el hueco del hombro de ella. Momo le acarició con timidez la espalda, llevándolo hasta el borde mismo de la locura, hasta que no tuvo otra alternativa que cogerla por las muñecas y mantenerla quieta.

Cuando fue capaz de recuperar el aliento, cuando volvió a estar tranquilo, alzó la cabeza para mirarla. Con su boca humedecida por los besos y con sus ojos enormes y turbados, Hinamori le pareció tan bella que lo dejó sintiéndose casi desarmado.

-Tengo que atender esa llamada. Puede ser algo muy importante-le dijo con voz ronca, y dejó vagar su mirada por su cara, una mirada intensa, hambrienta. Insatisfecha por el momento interrumpido.

De forma lenta y sin querer hacerlo, Hitsugaya volvió a cubrirle los pechos hinchados y doloridos con el sujetador y camisa. Se separó de la chica; mientras ella se apoyó de la pared para estabilizarse correctamente. Momo lo vio ir hacía una repisa para tomar un grande y plano celular, entonces él salió de la habitación dejándola sola.

Momo tuvo que tomar una serie de bocanadas de aire para recuperar cierto dominio sobre su cuerpo. Se mordió los labios con fuerza. No podía creer lo que había estado a punto de hacer con Hitsugaya, y no sabía con certeza si esa interrupción había sido buena o mala. Agudizo sus sentidos, y escuchó la voz de él proveniente de su cuarto. La curiosidad la llevó tras sus pasos.

Lo vio de pie quieto como una estatua. Le pareció una sombra recortada en la oscuridad. No pudo evitar estremecerse y preguntarse qué era lo que estaba pasando. Él se giró a mirarla, y pudo apreciar claramente en su semblante una nota de profunda preocupación. Una serie de alarmas estallaron en ella.

-¿Qué sucedió?-le preguntó corriendo hasta él-Hitsugaya-san.-lo llamó alarmada.

Hitsugaya se pasó una mano por sus cabellos blancos, despeinándolos. Fijó sus ojos en ella pensativo.

-Pensaba decírtelo cuando estuviéramos menos ocupados.-Momo enrojeció sacándole una breve sonrisa a él.- Mi padre quiere presentarte formalmente a la organización pasado mañana, aprovechando que es tu cumpleaños.- Hinamori expandió sus ojos.

-¡Oh por Dios mi cumpleaños!...se me había olvidado por completo.- recordó marcadamente sorprendida. Luego callo en cuenta.- ¿Presentarme?- él asintió.

-Y no quiero objeciones.-

-Pero de que—

-Hinamori.- la interrumpió pronunciando su nombre en forma de advertencia.

-Bien.- concedió ella, sin ánimos de discutir. Luego lo miro tentativa.-Hitsugaya-san ¿puedo pedirte un favor?-

Hitsugaya frunció el ceño por un momento.- Puedes, si me comienzas a llamar por mí nombre de pila.- La chica pareció pensarlo por unos segundos.

-De acuerdo…Toshiro.- de alguna forma se le hacía extraño llamarlo así. Tendría que acostumbrarse.- ¿podría arreglar un asunto importante mañana?-

-¿Qué clase de asunto?- entrecerró sus ojos con recelo.

Hinamori nerviosa, medito lo que iba a decir. La mirada de Hitsugaya algunas veces podía ser extremadamente inquietante.

-No es nada grave, solo…es algo que tengo que hacer-

-¿Qué?- preguntó duramente.

-Por favor, es importante para mí.- pidió, mientras internamente rogaba que aceptara.

Hitsugaya la miro de pies a cabeza con la misma dureza. Sonrió con gran arrogancia.

-Primero me dices para qué.-

Momo cerró los ojos exasperada, era precisamente el motivo de su salida lo que quería evitar. Sabía de antemano; y podría jurar que él también, que no le iba a gustar lo que diría. Pero no tenía otra opción, y tal vez si se lo explicaba entendería.

Lo miro a los ojos para darse confianza.-Quiero arreglar las cosas con Aizen-sama, lo que ocurrió la última vez no termino muy bien y no quiero dejar todo así.- termino de hablar para soltar muy quedito el aire que contenían sus pulmones.

Hitsugaya se mantuvo quieto, impávido, mirándola de forma neutra; parecía meditar cada una de las palabras dichas por Momo.

De la nada, inclino su rostro sobre ella manteniendo a un esa inexpresividad. A Momo el corazón se le aceleró con violencia, pero no por su cercanía, sino por esa misma expresión.

-No.-

El hombre se enderezo y luego se encamino hacia la salida de la habitación. La chica se mordió los labios, martirizada.

-¡Pero!… -Momo se calló. Él acababa de agitarse con una leve tensión en los músculos, amenazante. El corazón de Momo dio un brinco a causa del espanto. Hitsugaya relajó su cuerpo, se quedó inmóvil, como si leyera su temor.

-Suficiente por hoy Hinamori.- le habló con gesto hosco, dando por terminada la discusión.

Ella dio un hondo suspiro, acompañada por un pequeño silencio que pareció prolongarse por toda una eternidad. Por algún motivo, Momo oía como latía su propio corazón lleno de inquietud. Y cuando Hitsugaya se movió, todos los músculos de ella se paralizaron. Estaba callado, pero la espantó su manera de moverse, tan silenciosa. Su cabeza hizo un clic mental, se le había ocurrido una idea.

-Espera. ¿Y si vamos juntos? No creo que tengas algún inconveniente con eso.- un brillo esperanzador iluminó sus ojos.- Además estarías conmigo y—

-Ya basta.- se giró hacia ella.-…Aunque tengo que admitir que sería beneficioso ir contigo.- hizo un gesto petulante.

-¿Por qué?- lo miro dudosa caminar hacia ella deteniéndose a una distancia prudente.

El joven se encogió de hombros.-Me reservo mis porqués.- contesto simple.

-Eh…- Momo titubeo sin saber que contestar, En su fuero interno no sabía si lo dicho por ese hombre lo tendría que interpretar como algo bueno o malo. Quería pensar que era lo primero. –Entonces… ¿iremos?-

Hitsugaya frunció el ceño.-Si, pero cuando vea algo que no me guste, nos largamos. ¿Te quedo claro Hinamori?-

- ¡Por supuesto!-Hinamori sonrió lo más feliz que pudo. Sabía que en el fondo podía contar con Hitsugaya; que a pesar de sus malas caras tenía la certeza de que él la ayudaría siempre.

De repente acercándose bastante a ella, Hitsugaya cogió con la mano un mechón del cabello sedoso de la chica.

-Realmente eres una niña sorprende y contradictoria Hinamori.-

Por más que tratara, no podía acostumbrarse a la cercanía de Hitsugaya; era verdaderamente difícil, casi imposible intentar hacer algo así. El imponía presencia por cada poro de su piel, por cada musculo de su cuerpo; tanto era la presencia de ese hombre que todo su organismo gritaba con las ganas de arrojarse en sus brazos y olvidarse de todo a su alrededor.

-No…no lo creo.- pronuncio con rapidez apartándose de él.-Buenas noches.- Se dio media vuelta escabulléndose a su cuarto. Cerró la puerta con seguro para colocarse el pijama rápidamente y se descalzó metiéndose debajo de las mantas. Miro el techo del cuarto de forma pensativa e involuntariamente sonrió. Al principio no lo había notado, pero había algo diferente en Hitsugaya, un cambio elemental en la forma en cómo la trataba. Y estaban las miradas, dio un suspiro. La miraba como si ella le perteneciera a él, como si tuviera un derecho indiscutible. Pero también había ternura, y una actitud ligeramente juguetona que no podía negar, le fascinaba y la hacía temblar de ansiedad, de alegría.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Tenía que obligarse a dormir y dejar de pensar en él.

…

"_8:45am"_

El auto de Hitsugaya se estaciono de forma rápida frente al Hilton Tokyo y bajo con su innata elegancia para abrirle la puerta a Momo.

-Lo que tengas que hablar con Aizen, espero sea rápido.- gruño el hombre. Hinamori bajando del auto y acomodando los pliegues de su vestido azul claro, lo miro risueña.

-Lo intentare.- suspiró.- pero es algo delicado.-

-Como sea, vamos.- Hitsugaya le cedió sus llaves a los encargados del aparcamiento mientras ingresaban hacia el hotel. Una vez dentro, Hinamori pudo apreciar que todo seguía igual que antes: con su habitual elegancia, pulcritud y belleza; saludo a unos cuantos empleados que había tenido la oportunidad de conocer y también noto; pues disimulaban muy mal; la sorpresa de cada uno de ellos al observarla en la compañía de Hitsugaya, y aunque no comentaron nada, sabía que sería la comidilla de cada uno de ellos.

Detallo como Hitsugaya siguió caminando pasando de largo a la recepcionista.- ¿A dónde vamos?-

-¿No querías hablar con Aizen?- contestó él, irónico sin observarla.

-Claro pero, ¿no hay que pedir una cita o algo?- cuestionó colocándose a su lado.

Hitsugaya hizo una mueca ladina.- andas conmigo Hinamori, no necesitas nada de eso.-

-Ya veo…-

Momo no dejaba de sorprenderse de los alcances que podían llegar a tener los Hitsugaya; todo poder, mando y orden, sin que absolutamente nadie les objetara algo.

Bajaron por unas hermosas escaleras de marlo pulido.

Pero no debía sorprenderse, pues en una de las tantas conversaciones con su hermana, hacía ya algunas semanas cuando se cruzó por primera vez con la familia Hitsugaya, Tobiume le había relatado tanto acerca de esa familia que no le alcanzo el tiempo para explicarse. En su momento no lo noto, pues de la familia Hitsugaya había tantos artículos, noticias y rumores que no se extrañó que supiera tanto; pero luego de un tiempo para acá no era algo normal que ella estuviera al tanto de cosas tan privadas. Se negaba a creer que su hermana le ocultara algo pero no podía cerrar los ojos ahora que sabía _casi_ toda la verdad_, casi_, porque algún sentido en su interior le decía que ciertamente si le ocultaban algo, tanto Hitsugaya como su hermana; y esas sospechas se acrecentaron aún más cuando Hitsugaya le había manifestado que era precisamente Hyōrinmaru el que cuidaría de Tobiume, y aunque no sabía con exactitud aquello que callaban, tenía el anhelo de tal vez descubrirlo, porque sabía que por ellos no lo descubriría.

El choque con la dura espalda de Hitsugaya la saco súbitamente de sus pensamientos.

-Aquí es.-

-¿Qué?- pregunto Hinamori colocándose nuevamente a su lado.

-La oficina de Aizen.- sin más, tomo el pomo de la puerta y abrió.

Hitsugaya entro sin premura, ella por el contrario asomó su cuerpo a la puerta con vergüenza, y lo vio leyendo unos papeles en el escritorio. Él alzó la vista de inmediato, recorriendo con su oscura mirada cada centímetro de su cuerpo, para luego levantarse.

-¿Se les ofrece algo?- les pregunto con su habitual perfecta sonrisa.

Momo entró definitivamente a la oficina, miró de reojo los estantes llenos de libros, los hermosos cuadros y luego fugazmente a Hitsugaya que parecía imperturbable en su sitio.

-Yo… necesito hablar con usted Aizen-sama.- le soltó en una exclamación.- Es algo importante…- carraspeó.- por favor.-

Aizen pareció meditarlo por unos segundos, pero luego contestó:- No hay problema, lo haremos….- alzo su barbilla de forma suave pero altanera mirando a Hitsugaya.-…a solas.-

Momo prácticamente podía palpar la incomodidad en el aire. Tenía pavor de la reacción de Hitsugaya.

-Me parece que me estás echando Aizen. No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me echaron de un sitio- él sonrió, un gesto grave y oscuro.- Como quieras.- se giró hacia Momo y se inclinó hasta pegar sus labios a su oreja.- Te esperare afuera y no inventes nada de lo que después yo te haga arrepentirte.- susurro de forma amenazadora y sensual.

Fue capaz de reaccionar cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse tras de sí. ¿Arrepentirse? ¿A qué se refería?

-Increíble la confianza que se tienen.- Momo se ruborizó al instante. Quería componer las cosas con Aizen, pero Hitsugaya con sus acciones no la ayudaba.

-No…es solo que…- ¿Qué?, no podía negar lo obvio.- bueno, solo un poco.- concluyo esquivando su mirada.

La mirada de Aizen se volvió más oscura.- No se preocupe, me tiene sin cuidado su relación con Hitsugaya-san.- su voz estaba llena de amargura.

-¡No!, ¡no!, ¡no!- contesto alarmada y apresurada por la pronta conclusión de Aizen.-No es nada de lo que está pensando.-Tenía tantos deseos de contarle cómo eran las cosas verdaderamente. Odiaba mentir-Por favor, no crea que tenemos algo…eh, amoroso-le pidió.

-¿Ah no?- Aizen rodeó el escritorio acercándose a ella. Otra vez la imagen del poderoso predador vino a la cabeza de Momo.

-ehh, no…- contesto ella con sus ojos marrones brillantes.

-Me parece bien.- -le dijo encogiéndose de hombros con elegancia, naturalidad. Se acercó aún más a ella hasta quedar muy cerca y con una rapidez que Momo no calculó, Aizen la abrazo con uno de sus fuertes brazos por la cintura alzándola del suelo y su otra mano la enredo entre los lisos cabellos y la nuca de la muchacha. - Porque si lo fuera no podría hacer esto.-

La besó.

Hinamori no reaccionó en ningún momento, pero tampoco sabía con exactitud como tenía que hacerlo.

Era un beso nuevo para ella, tenía un sentimiento anónimo en el. Los labios de Aizen eran suaves y tenían gusto a vino, eso le hizo pensar que podría embriagar a cualquier mujer si la besaba de esa forma. Pero todo cambio cuando él probó su interior, uniendo sus lenguas de forma erótica. Aizen tenía una boca caliente, sedante, una droga tan pura como el agua de un manantial, por más que su conciencia gritara que se apartara, ese beso la ataba como hilos invisibles a ese hombre; se estremeció cuando Aizen la apegó más a su cuerpo y comenzó a dar pasos certeros hasta pegarla a los estantes de libros. Él inmiscuyo su mano por la camisa de Momo tocando sin pudor alguno sus pequeños y tiernos pechos. La boca de Aizen hacia lo que quería con la suya, sin importarle lo que ella pensara. Su respiración estaba agitada; el tacto suave y excitante de las grandes manos de Aizen la abrumaba, sabía que no era algo normal sentirse así, permitirle hacer todo ese tipo de actos, pero parar era una opción lejana en ese momento.

Aizen encontró nuevamente su boca con la de Momo y la beso con gula, como si quisiera absorber todo de ella con ese beso, que le entregara todo su ser a él, a él y a nadie más. Quería poseer su cuerpo, sus deseos, la quería toda ella con su innato esplendor. Tenerla de esa forma tan sumisa y dispuesta lo encelaba hasta medidas inimaginables. La haría suya, fuera como fuera la poseería por completo.

Hinamori tenía la sensación de estar quemándose, de estar jugando con fuego, que si continuaba vería un final abrumador, incierto, pero no sabía cómo parar…solo quería…quería…

-¿Ya terminaron?-

Esa voz…esa voz… le pareció tan lejana, tan ruda, tan…tan familiar…

Su cuerpo se entumeció horrorizada. Sintió como Aizen se movió a un lado. Y solo percibió odio, mucho odio en esos hermosos ojos del más puro hielo.

…**..**

¿Me creerían que esa "linda" escena con Hinamori y Hitsugaya era para Aizen? Pero luego lo pensé mejor y lo cambie por eso demore en actualizar. Muchas gracias por leer y por sus comentarios, espero seguir contando con sus opiniones que son muy importantes. Cualquier duda, critica, sugerencia, idea, los recibos con mucho gusto para ir mejorando en mi escritura, sin más que decir, gracias y Ciao!

Naomic.

.


	12. Chapter 12

Bleach no me pertenece

_Pensando-otros…_

Hablando…

…

Sintiendo un escalofrió en todo el cuerpo, Momo miró a Hitsugaya con la expresión más suave que pudo, la culpabilidad que sentía era inmensa; pero sabía que todo era su culpa, únicamente de ella. Nunca debió haber permitido que Aizen la besara y sin embargo quería que Hitsugaya la perdonara, aunque por el particular brillo en sus ojos, eso lo veía con gran dificultad.

Podía apreciar como Hitsugaya respiraba entrecortadamente mientras aferraba sus manos al volante a cada minuto. Manejaba a una velocidad absurdamente rápida sin importarle que estuviera lloviendo; no quería ni imaginar qué clase de pensamientos pasaban por la mente de él; tan solo de recordar la forma tan brusca con que la había prácticamente arrastrado al auto sacándola del hotel, le hizo sentir su ira.

-Yo…lo siento, no quería que esto pasara.- su voz salió vacilante, dudosa, temerosa, aun así quiso disculparse, pero los gélidos ojos de él le advirtieron de que sus palabras sobraban.

Hinamori simplemente se encogió en el asiento, sabía que no tenía otra opción.

Para evitar futuros disgustos, Momo, cerró los ojos y se apoyó en el respaldo del asiento. Por supuesto, que no iba a dedicarse a dormir, no era tan tonta para dormirse al lado de semejante hombre tan molesto. No, lo que haría sería intentar relajarse. Bajar el ritmo cardiaco de su enloquecido corazón. Se concentró en el aroma del automóvil, era tan masculino, como el sándalo o el pino. Tan exótico. Animal. Pensó en una pantera de ojos turquesa. Hitsugaya era un lobo, y hasta mucho peor. Poco a poco empezó a perder la conciencia. Después de todo si podía llegar a ser bastante tonta.

-¡Despiértate! Ya llegamos.-

Momo parpadeo repetidas veces. Sentía el cuerpo pesado y tenía frío. Enfoco la mirada con dificultad y vio a Hitsugaya sosteniendo la puerta de su lado. No tenía buena cara, al parecer llevaba bastante rato llamándola.

-Lo siento, tenía demasiado sueño.-quiso disculparse, pero Hitsugaya con su mirada la calló.

-Bájate de una buena vez. No quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo.-

A pesar de sus palabras molestosas siguió manteniendo la puerta entre sus manos, mientras Momo desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad. La muchacha miró de reojo sus extremidades. No se había fijado antes, pero sus manos eran enormes, el doble de las de ella. Blancas, con dedos largos y firmes. Se veían cuidadas, parecían las manos de un pianista.

Cruzaron rápidamente las verandas cubiertas por amplios aleros. Al ir internándose en la propiedad, Momo, notó el frío y las gotas en su piel, y como el cielo se encontraba de un oscuro color plomizo. Un escalofrío de anticipación le recorrió la columna.

Al estar una vez dentro de la casa, Hinamori observo atentamente como Hitsugaya subía las escaleras con firmeza. Quiso decir algo, cualquier cosa para evitar que se fuera pero nada salía de sus labios, quería explicarle como habían sucedido las cosas, deseaba hacer cualquier cosa para que la volviera a mirar con la misma calidez y protección de antes. Quería todo y no tenía nada a su vez.

Un cebero portazo le indico que había perdido su oportunidad.

Silenciosa, Momo subió las escaleras y se internó en su propia habitación; el interior de aquel frio cuarto se hizo más patente que afuera. Sentándose a los pies de la gran cama, se abrazó a ella misma observando todo con melancolía. Momo se mordió los labios con brutalidad, aguantando las ganas insanas que tenía de gritarse a ella misma cualquier insulto. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la inmensa soledad que la consumía. Tenía que hallar una forma de alejar esa opresión en el pecho. Pero sentía que fuera lo que fuera que intentara, no funcionaría que de alguna manera estaba llevándose una parte de ella. Pero se lo merecía por aprovechada, se merecía su indiferencia. Ella misma se lo había buscado. Así paso largo rato sentada en aquel frio suelo; sin saber qué hacer, que pensar o sentir. Torturándose con cada una de sus reflexiones y cada uno de ellos la consumía desgarrando su estado emocional.

"_Tal vez el ya no quiere verme" _pensó con angustia

Y ante eso, se le formo un nudo en la garganta, le costaba respirar con tranquilidad, ¿Qué ocurría con ella? ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto el pensar que Hitsugaya ya no la quisiera ver? Sólo de imaginárselo se le revolvía el estómago, y lo peor era esa sensación de temor y de dolor, de que él se desatendiera de ella, de que Hitsugaya desapareciera de su vida. ¿Es que acaso ella estaba enamorada de él?

Momo palideció.

Levantándose como un resorte, bajó las escaleras deprisa con la adrenalina corriendo por todo el cuerpo. Afuera el mismo clima lluvioso le dio la bienvenida. Con una sensación de libertad y aprensión la embriago. Camino hasta uno de los pulmones de la ciudad. Había poquísima gente, pero ella aprovecho la oportunidad para olvidar. Quería dejar su mente en blanco. No quería pensar que se había enamorado de Hitsugaya, hacerlo significaba que cuando el ya no estuviera se quedaría sola. Le había tomado tantos años superar la depresión causada por la muerte de su padre que volver a pasar por esa agonía la agobiaba a más no poder.

Empezó a correr, repasando con su mirada los rostros que iba dejando atrás a su paso. Hasta que su oído le indico el sonido de otros pasos detrás de ella. Miró hacía los lados y vio una salida a un costado. El corazón se le acelero, y recordó, como si Hitsugaya se lo estuviera susurrando al oído, sus palabras. Su advertencia de que no saliera y menos sola. El miedo empezó a ganar terreno sobre ella. Aceleró sus pasos. Y sólo pudo pensar en Hitsugaya. El pánico la invadió.

Momo continúo corriendo tan rápido como podía. El camino se le hacía familiar, le quedaba poco. Una mano tiró de ella por el brazo con una enorme fuerza. Momo soltó un gritó, y tropezó con una familia que venía saliendo de un restaurant. Ellos la ayudaron a ponerse de pie, mientras ella asustada escrutaba todos los rostros a su alrededor, sin poder saber cuál le pertenecía a su agresor. Apenas les dirigió un par de palabras de agradecimiento a la familia, para retomar su enloquecida carrera.

Momo diviso a la distancia la residencia de Hitsugaya con el corazón en la boca. Pero cuando se disponía a correr de nuevo, unos fuertes brazos la hicieron girar de forma veloz.

-Toshiro…- susurro apenas audible, aferrándose a él con todas sus fuerzas.

Le rodeó el torso con sus finos brazos y hundió la cara en el consuelo de su pecho.

Momo sintió cómo él abrazaba su cintura mientras colocaba una de sus manos en su mejilla, y cuándo alzó la cabeza y lo miró, vio el más puro terror ardiendo en el fondo de sus ojos. Ladeando su cabeza sobre ella, Hitsugaya tomó su boca con desesperación.

-Nunca más harás algo así. No vuelvas a salir sola.-pronunció cada palabra en voz baja, llenando su rostro de besos.

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé.-susurró Momo como respuesta apretándose más fuerte contra su cuerpo-No sabía lo que hacía.-repuso ella con voz temblorosa.

-Tienes que quedarte aquí…conmigo.-la boca de Hitsugaya se agitó cálida y anhelante sobre la de la joven.

-Estoy aquí...-le dijo e impulsivamente lo besó.

Hitsugaya se lo devolvió con desespero, arrebato, un beso apasionado que le transmitió tanto deseo y amor que Hinamori pensó iba a desmayarse. Hitsugaya fue aminorando la intensidad de su beso pero no se separaron, quería disfrutar la lengua de Momo entre sus labios jugueteando y haciéndolo sentir en una nube. Fundir su cuerpo con el suyo. Cuando finalmente se apartaron, Momo se lo quedó viendo con los ojos perdidos.

-Tenemos que entrar. Puede ser peligroso quedarnos aquí.-murmuró él sobre sus labios para luego cargarla.

Poco después ya estaban en el interior de la casa. Hitsugaya la miró reprobatoriamente.

-Te advertí que no salieras. Pero siempre terminas desobedeciéndome.-

-Lo siento, sólo quería caminar un rato-lo miró sumamente arrepentida.

Hundió la cara en su pecho, pues sabía que no tenía a dónde ir y estaba helada, asustada, exhausta. Y él era cálido y fuerte, le daba la impresión de ser capaz de manejar cualquier situación sin dificultad. Con él se sentía segura.

-Lo siento, lo siento-repitió contra él en voz baja.

-Lo único que conseguiste fue darte un susto de muerte-replicó él en un tono de voz bastante duro.

Momo levantó la cabeza y le lanzó una mirada insegura.

-Yo no fui la que provocó esto.-quiso apartarse de él, pero sus brazos no se lo permitieron. Al contrario, tiraron de ella rumbo a su cuarto.-Son tus enemigos. Tú me metiste en esta locura.-lo acusó con los ojos brillosos.

-Sabes que no es así Hinamori.-le respondió en voz baja, calmado, objetivo-Creo que ya has empezado a entender.

-No quiero oír nada más de eso por hoy.-

-Hinamori, cálmate. Se te está acelerando el pulso.-le señaló Hitsugaya con afección y abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño de la habitación de Momo, empujándola con uno de sus pies de elegante calzado.

-¿Por qué me llevas al baño?-lo miró inquieta.

Hitsugaya sonrió brevemente.

-Te ayudare a bañarte-su voz sonó tranquila, sin dudas. Momo empezaba a sentirse mucho más tranquila.

La abrazó en su regazo, próxima al calor de su cuerpo, mientras llenaba de agua caliente la enorme bañera empotrada en el suelo. Añadió sales de baño de una botella de bonito diseño.

Temblaba con fuerza, y esta vez estaba segura de que era más de miedo que de frío. Ver esa calma en Hitsugaya la hacían cuestionarse si aún estaría molesto. ¿Qué pensaría de ella? ¿Había ya olvidado todo? Las escenas con Aizen vinieron a su cabeza como un recuerdo asfixiante de que no había seguridades absolutas. Aun así una parte de ella no quería temerle a Hitsugaya.

-Aun… ¿Aun estas molesto?- Momo ahogo un suspiro tembloroso.

-Contigo no, nunca lo estuve.-replicó él con voz tranquilizadora.- Mírame. Tenemos que romper esa barrera que se forma entre los dos cada vez que te entra el miedo.-

Ella alzó la cabeza, buscando con sus grandes ojos color marrón los ojos turquesa de él.

-No tienes miedo de mí.-insistió él.- Busca en tu interior. Es comprensible que te sientas atemorizada al reconocer que hay cosas en el mundo de las que no sabías nada. Pero de mí, no tienes miedo.- afirmó tajante.

-¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?-Momo agacho la mirada ruborizada, sintiéndose descubierta.

Una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en la boca seductora de Hitsugaya.

-Porque pese a toda tu actitud de niña rebelde, siempre vuelves a mí. El miedo que sentiste afuera fue porque no estaba a tu lado -se acercó a ella.-Estás aquí conmigo, ¿Acaso no es suficiente prueba de confianza?

Hitsugaya se acercó a ella, y con movimientos ágiles y rápidos empezó a desabotonarle el vestido, soltando con delicadeza, uno a uno, cada botón de su ojal. El calor de sus dedos se extendía con cada roce de éstos sobre su suave piel, encendiendo, con cada pasada, una hilera de llamitas trémulas. Ella intentó obligarlo a detenerse agarrándole las manos.

-Pero, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-intento parecer indignada, pero las reacciones de su cuerpo eran bastante notables.

-Te estoy quitando la ropa mojada. Se te transparenta todo con la blusa empapada por la lluvia.-le señaló lo evidente con la voz notablemente enronquecida.-Estás helada. Necesitas calentarte. He pensado que esta era la mejor manera de conseguirlo. Aunque, si quisieras, estaría encantado de hacerlo de otra forma.-

Momo colorada por sus palabras, le dio un empujón en su pecho duro como una roca. Él tenía razón, su vestido azul dejaba todo a la vista.

-No…No estoy dispuesta a tomar un baño mientras tú estés aquí.- Hitsugaya estudió su rostro, aún la encontraba demasiado pálida producto del susto.

-No me gustaría que te resbalaras y te cayeras. Sueles ser una niñita descuidada.

-No me insultes llamándome "niñita". Soy una mujer adulta, Toshiro. Estoy segura de que puedo tomar un baño y salir ilesa.-le replicó con seguridad.

La sonrisa de él casi le cortó la respiración.

-Vete.-volvió a darle un empujón en su ancho pecho con impotencia, ante él se sentía tan débil.-Voy a tomar un buen baño.-lo miró como haciéndole una advertencia.-Vete.-repitió, señalándole la puerta del cuarto de baño.

Él se alejó de ella, y meneando la cabeza abandonó el baño deslizándose con aire despreocupado.

Momo inspiró profundamente, relajándose, y dejó salir el aire poco a poco. Tiró a un lado su vestido y ropa interior, sumergiéndose aliviada en el agua caliente.

No lo podía negar, se sentía feliz. El que Hitsugaya no estuviera molesto con ella la hacía feliz, sus palabras habían sido tan reconfortantes. Que no necesito saber nada más. Salió del agua y luego de secarse se colocó su ropa interior y después unos short cómodos junto con una camiseta rosa.

Camino descalza hasta el cuarto de Hitsugaya y lo vio sentado en la esquina de su cama revisando alguna cosa en su celular. El alzo la vista rápidamente y dejo el aparato a un lado.

-¿Estas más tranquila?- le pregunto con una mueca socarrona.

Momo camino despacio hasta él y se colocó en frente. -Tienes que dejar de tratarme de una manera tan brusca en momentos.-le soltó con voz nerviosa.- Me confundes. No puedes ser tan formal y frío, y luego…- se sonrojo a gran medida.-…eh…tan amistoso.

Hitsugaya se levantó. Alto. Imponente, tanto que Hinamori retrocedió un paso sin esperárselo.

-Siento mi comportamiento. Se me paso la mano.- respondió él mirándola vigorosamente.- Pero que alguien más te bese y te toque me vuelve impulsivo.- con el dorso de su mano toco ligeramente su mejilla.- y más si es Aizen.-

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tanta desconfianza con Aizen-sama?- lo miro con duda.

-Te quiere para él; cree que eres de su propiedad.- le dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras su mano se deslizo hasta la pequeña oreja de Momo.

Hinamori expandió sus ojos sorprendida.- ¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo sabes eso?-

Hitsugaya corrió sus manos a la cintura y caderas de ella, deslizándolas de abajo hacia riba en un ritmo lento y tortuoso; se inclinó rozando su boca por la comisura de los labios de Momo siguiendo por su mejilla hasta llegar a su oreja y tomar con sus labios el sensible lóbulo.

-Porque yo quiero lo mismo.-

Hinamori quedo pasmada. Hitsugaya la quería... ¿a ella? ¿Por qué a ella?

-Tu—

-Pero a diferencia de él.- la interrumpió Hitsugaya dando ligeros besos a su cuello.- Tú sí eres mía.-

Hitsugaya metió las manos por la camisa de Momo tocando su espalda, provocando que la tela se deslizara hacia arriba por la acción de sus manos, llevó una de ellas por encima de la tela, caliente e incitante, y le acarició los pechos. Momo apenas podía pensar debido al fuego que la embargaba y al deseo que la consumía.

Él se hundió en su cuello besándolo con un deseo que no parecía conocer límites, y ella le cogió la cabeza, enterrando las manos en su denso cabello claro, sintiendo las olas de fuego que la recorrían de pies a cabeza, cada vez que Hitsugaya la tocaba.

Hitsugaya se consumía de deseo por ella, sentía una necesidad feroz de hundirse en la perfección de su cuerpo. La necesitaba caliente, acogiéndolo. Sin dejar de acariciarla, sus manos bajaron, moldeándole el cuerpo, cogiéndole las nalgas en el cuenco de las manos, la alzó hacía él. Instintivamente ella le rodeo las caderas con las piernas, apretándose contra su miembro, grueso y endurecido.

Hitsugaya dejó escapar un gruñido de placer al tocarla, caliente y húmeda, buscándola, mientras todos los aromas salvajes de su cuerpo lo llamaban. Parecía tan frágil, que tenía miedo de aplastarla, de perder el control hasta el punto de olvidar su fuerza descomunal y hacerle daño. Procuró ser gentil, buscar la seguridad y la tranquilidad de ella antes de la propia. Pero su aroma y su contacto lo excitaban tanto que sus instintos animales estaban a punto de ganarle la partida.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Toshiro?...-murmuró ella, suave, contra su pecho. Sus manos acariciaron tímidamente el músculo torso por arriba de la ropa, mientras lo besaba, probando el sabor de su piel con la misma pasión que él la besaba a ella.

Él volvió a besarla con fuerza, unos besos largos y embriagadores que alimentaron aún más su fuego.

-Quiéreme como yo te quiero, Hinamori. Necesítame como yo te necesito a ti.-

Hitsugaya estaba por todas partes, y sus anchos hombros lo ocultaban todo, bebiendo de su aliento, arrastrándola al mundo de ellos dos, donde nadie podía interferir.

-Debemos parar.-él desplazó la mano hasta su entrepierna, y la acarició húmeda y caliente, dispuesta. Oyó su propio gemido cuándo se endureció aún más, una dulce agonía que sólo ella podía aliviar.-¡Demonios, Hinamori! Tenemos que detenernos. Ahora no podemos hacerlo.-sus dedos encontraron su dulce hendidura, la exploraron y la excitaron hasta hacerla enloquecer de deseo por él.

Momo le beso los hombros, aferrada a él. Pequeños mordiscos de los que no podía abstenerse, moviéndose sin parar, buscándolo y pidiéndolo.

-Toshiro, por favor….-su corazón palpitaba enloquecido. Se separó de sus labios ansiosos y de su cuerpo; Hitsugaya clavo su mirada en la de ella, reflejándose en ese mundo de color chocolate. Ella le sonrió con ternura y entrelazó sus dedos. Hitsugaya le dio un ligero apretón, un sello, una confirmación de algo tan poderoso y profundo entre ellos, que las palabras sobraban.

-Tengo que decirte algo.-su voz fue apenas un murmullo pero que en el silencio de la habitación sonó claro.

Momo guardó silencio unos instantes, mientras admiraba el rostro gallardo y perfecto que tenía frente a sí. Lo podía ver todo en él, su necesidad, su poder, su fuerza, su amor, su entrega. Sintió su corazón golpear con violencia su pecho, como si le reclamara su silencio. Aquel pedazo de ella pedía a gritos ser nombrado para pertenecerle a Hitsugaya. Ella sonrió tenuemente, una ligera tensión en sus labios.

-Estoy enamorada de ti.-apenas lo dijo fue como si el universo se hubiera abierto ante ella, al igual que los ojos de Hitsugaya- No sé cómo paso…-Momo se mordió los labios-…pero si sé que no quiero alejarme de ti, no lo soportaría.

Los labios de ella temblaron, y los de él se desesperaron. Al mismo tiempo se buscaron, en un roce lento y sublime, cargado de emociones contenidas. Las manos de Hitsugaya buscaron su rostro para acercarla a su calor.

Profundizaron el contacto en una danza de entrega, reconociéndose entre gemidos y palabras incompletas. Los dos se apretaron, para sentirse con insistencia, con la creciente ansiedad de fundirse en uno. Tan ansiosos, que las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de ella, conmovidos, entregados. Fuera lo qué fuera que había entre ellos, podía barrer con todo.

Hitsugaya alejó sus labios de ella sólo unos centímetros, un miserable espacio para buscar aire. Mientras el mundo a su alrededor parecía achicarse y encogerse a su alrededor ante una fuerza que era superior a ellos. Tan poderosa, tan alarmante, pero tan necesitada, que apenas él volvió a rozar sus labios contra los de Hinamori, fue como morir y nacer al mismo tiempo. Ahogando un gemido, perdido en su mirada, perdido en ella.

…

Soy tan mala, demoro en actualizar y además es corto, pero así tenía que ser. Esta Hinamori a veces me desespera y eso que su personalidad es mi creación; pero ya entendió y se abrió (Por fin!) y con Hitsugaya no lo quise hacer tan complicado, él sabe lo que quiere, porque y para que, fin. Muchísimas gracias por sus opiniones espero seguir contando con ellas que son muy importantes. Cualquier duda, critica, sugerencia, idea, los recibos con mucho gusto para ir mejorando en mi escritura, sin más que decir, gracias y Ciao!

Naomic.

PD: me gustan tus reviews largos Fran! Me hacen reír bastante! Y no eh seguido el manga desde que casi matan a Byakuya por mi corto tiempo pero espero que me mantengas informada.

PD: Ahome para el lemon aguanta un poquito, solo poquitito.


	13. Chapter 13

Bleach no me pertenece…

_Pensando-otros…_

Hablando…

…**..**

Se observó detenidamente delante de un espejo de cuerpo entero que había en el baño. 21 años cumplía. Sabía que no tenía el mejor aspecto de todos. De hecho tenía ojeras, y se notaba que había perdido un par de kilos. Su corto cabello era lo único que parecía estar igual. Se giró hacia el lavamanos abriendo el grifo y tomo un poco de agua entre sus manos para refrescarse. Ver las gotitas escurrirse por su rostro la hizo sonreír en gracia. Pero a pesar de todo daba gracias a Dios por tener su corazón y sentimientos en paz.

Si tan sólo su padre aún viviera, él podría presenciar su felicidad. Dio un suspiro trayendo a su cabeza recuerdos de su padre. De su rostro amable y siempre sonriente. Del estoicismo con que recibió la noticia de su cáncer pulmonar. De cómo lucho él años enteros en que duro su lenta agonía, y pese a todo su dolor, la motivaba tarde a tarde, sentada en aquella cama de hospital que tanto llego a odiar, que la hizo sumergirse en tan profunda depresión. A que casi dejara morir su espíritu, su creatividad, sus ideas. ¡Cómo lo necesitaba en esos momentos!

Pensó en él, y su calidez la ayudo a relajarse.

Momo se encamino hacia su habitación. Ya era cerca del mediodía, y todavía no era capaz de tomar una decisión. Miró su celular de soslayo, que estaba sobre la cama. Si se suponía que estaba viviendo con Hitsugaya, tenía que avisarle a sus amistades y sobre todo a su hermana, pero ¿Cómo decírselos? Que ellos dos tuvieran una relación era la única excusa aparente. Y sobre todo eso no era lo único, sino que ese mismo día tenía que presentarse en la casa de los Hitsugaya, Bien, entonces ¡Viva la impulsividad!

- _¿Señorita Hinamori?-_una voz masculina le respondió la llamada.

-Hola Hyōrinmaru-san… ¿Esta Tobiume?-le dijo ella, necesitaba hablar con su hermana.

-_Sí. Te doy con ella._-de fondo se escuchó el cambio de auricular.

_-¡Momo! Trate de comunicarme contigo antes pero no podía, __Hyōrinmaru no me lo permitía, yo._ —

-Sí, lo se.-la interrumpió la joven.-De eso quería hablarte…hermana…ya no vivo en casa.-Momo guardó silencio a la espera de una reacción.

-_Pero, ¡¿Cómo?!_-la voz de Tobiume se escuchó alterada.- _¿Por qué te mudaste? ¿Y dónde?-_

-Es una larga historia, pero me imagino que ya la sabes.-Momo soltó un hondo suspiro.-No fue un cambio a voluntad, digamos que era necesario.-

_-Por Hitsugaya._-respondió Tobiume completamente segura_-¿Cómo fue? ¿Estás bien?-_

-Estoy bien, nii-san. Tranquila.-con el celular aún en mano, Momo abrió la puerta de su habitación, y asomó la cabeza hacia afuera.-Eh…no sé cómo decirlo, así que lo diré y ya.-salió del cuarto descalza. Le alegraba saber que estaba sola, Hitsugaya se había marchado temprano a trabajar, ninguno de los dos se dirigió la palabra esa mañana.

-_Momo, déjate de rodeos. Estoy echa un manojo de nervios._-Momo sonrió.

-Estoy viviendo con Hitsugaya.-lo soltó con rapidez, mientras caminaba rumbo a la cocina.-Y necesito que tú seas mi emisaria, y se lo cuentes a Hisagi-san y a Abarai-kun. Yo no me atrevo. A decir verdad, me resulta bastante incómodo contarlo.-

Un silencio prolongado siguió a las palabras de Momo. Ella, sin embargo, se mantuvo tranquila, se entretuvo sacando unas frutas y leche del freezer para prepararse una merienda.

-_¿Con Hitsugaya? Entiendo que sea peligroso dejarte sola, ¿pero vivir con él?...acaso… ¿entre ustedes hay algo?_-Tobiume soltó una risa burlesca.-_Tienes que prepararte para ser la Señora Hitsugaya.-_

-¡Tobiume-nii-san!-Momo se crispó. Después de habérsele confesado la noche anterior, más las palabras de él, no quería ni hablar de ese hombre.- ¿Vas a ser mi emisaria o no?

-_No te enojes._-la calmó con voz risueña- _Claro que lo haré, aunque desconozco las razones para el cambio, ¿Qué les digo?-_

-Inventa algo.-pero le advirtió enseguida.-No exageres. Ni se te ocurra decirles que estamos conviviendo o cualquier cosa relacionada con un nexo amoroso entre los dos.-

Tobiume rio, y Momo se abatió interiormente porque parecía que se ponía siempre en el blanco de personas como Hitsugaya o su propia hermana. A veces tenía la impresión de que nunca volvería a tener el control de su vida.

-_No me dejas muchas opciones. Pero veré que puedo hacer._-Momo iba a responderle, sin embargo, algo atrajo su atención.

Se dio la vuelta para mirar en todas direcciones. Escuchaba un timbre. Era un sonido bastante simple, pero insistente.

-Espera un momento, Tobiume. Creo que la puerta está sonando.-

Ese detalle se le había escapado por completo. Nunca le preguntó a Hitsugaya qué tenía que hacer si alguien venía a verlo. Para que engañarse, en el fondo creía que un hombre como él no tenía precisamente una vida social muy activa. Con cierta timidez, y con el celular aún en una mano, abrió la puerta lentamente. Era uno de los guardaespaldas que merodeaba la casa.

-Señorita, tiene una visita.-

Momo se quedó de pie confusa. ¿Quién podía ser? A nadie le había dado su nueva dirección, y mucho menos sin el consentimiento de Hitsugaya.

-Eh…Claro, haga que pase.-le respondió, tomo de nuevo el teléfono.-Tobiume hablamos luego.- colgó.

Sin preocuparse mucho por su apariencia, paso sus manos por su cabello revuelto, y salió a recibir al visitante inesperado.

Cuando cruzó la sala, no necesitó que nadie le digiera de quién se trataba. Su presencia y el fuerte aroma que desprendía su perfume, se lo dijo todo.

Una mujer alta y esbelta, toda envuelta en un ajustado vestido negro, que abrazaba generosamente sus curvas, le devolvió la mirada desde unos profundos ojos oscuros. Le sonrió acentuando increíblemente sus hermosas facciones, marcadas ya de por si por su perfecta piel, y por su lacio cabello azabache.

-Mi nombre es Karin Kurosaki, estoy buscando a Toshiro.-

Por primera vez en toda su vida Momo descubrió lo que se siente cuando alguien se atreve a amenazar su territorio.

Respirando hondamente le contesto con toda la seguridad que puedo acumular.-No está aquí.-

-Con que no está…-la mujer le dirigió una mirada desdeñosa, estudiando su vestuario.-Mi hermano me había dicho que Toshiro estaba con otra mujer. Pensé que ella sería más….-

-¿Más qué?-le preguntó Momo, impulsiva.

-No te enojes, niñita.-la voz de Karin sonó como un siseo.-Sólo estoy sorprendida de que Toshiro haya cambiado de gustos de manera tan brusca cuando… nos distanciamos.-la mujer movió su cabello inundando la sala aún más con el fuerte aroma de su perfume.-Ahora parece que le gustan las niñitas imberbes, y no las mujeres de verdad.-

Momo se mordió con fuerza los labios, conteniendo la ira y las ganas que tuvo de gritarle que se fuera, pero el mismo guardaespaldas de antes, interrumpió, bastante consciente de la tensión entre ambas.

-Señorita Kurosaki, en vista de que el Señor Hitsugaya no se encuentra, ¿Tendría la amabilidad de acompañarme a la salida?-el hombre le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera, poniendo final a algo que podría haberse puesto muy feo.

Pero antes de irse, Karin le lanzó una mirada cargada de odio y desdén a Momo.

- No sabes con quién te has metido, niñita.-cada una de sus palabras iba hinchada del más negro de los venenos.

¿Cómo se atrevía a amenazarla? Momo se apartó un cabello de los ojos, plenamente consciente de que el hombre no se perdía detalle de lo que hacía. Pero por lo menos ahora sabía que Karin no era de confianza, porque de lo contrario, hubiera ido con Hitsugaya directamente. Aunque no estaba segura de si eso la tranquilizaba o no.

Su celular sonó.

-¿Qué…? -pero se calló ante la interrupción.

-Pero qué maneras tienes de contestar el teléfono, Hinamori.- _¡Oh, no, lo que faltaba!_ Pensó Momo.-Voy camino a casa, necesito que estés lista para ir a casa de mi padre.-

-Eh… si claro….yo…-

-¿Estas bien?-habló receloso Hitsugaya por el teléfono.

-No…-respondió ausente. Luego, se dio cuenta de su error. Él no sabía que esa mujer, Karin, había venido.-Perdón si, ya no se ni lo que digo, pero si estoy bien, no pasa nada.- Hitsugaya emitió un sonido de impaciencia interrumpiéndola.

-Hablaremos cuando llegue.-y cortó.

Ahora sí que no tenía ganas de comer nada. Sentía la bilis subir y bajar por su estómago. Todo emoción en el mismo día, eso era suficiente para que deseara pegarse un tiro. ¡Hermoso cumpleaños! Ya casi podía ver cómo le daba un ataque de histeria para cuándo llegará Hitsugaya. ¿Y sería capaz de preguntarle por aquella mujer? ¿Eran buenos amigos? La cabeza le dio una terrible punzada.

No calculó los minutos, pero supo el momento exacto en el cual Toshiro Hitsugaya llegó al a casa, sólo le bastó escuchar la puerta cerrar para notarlo. Y picada por la curiosidad, ya arreglada lo más decente que pudo con un vestido amarrillo verano, bajo por las escaleras y se acercó a la sala para mirarlo. Se le cortó la respiración, no estaba preparada para verlo. Hitsugaya entró exudando masculinidad y poder como si se tratase de una segunda piel. Con un traje gris, y una camisa blanca sin corbata.

-Hitsugaya…-

El joven se acercó hasta ella tendiéndole la mano y la ayudo a terminar de bajar las escaleras.- te eh dicho que me llames Toshiro, Hinamori.-

-Sí, lo siento, es que aún no me acostumbro.- trato de sonreír lo más sosegada que pudo.

-Entonces más vale que lo vayas haciendo. Vámonos.-se apresuró a decir Hitsugaya implacable.

Momo lo miró como si se tratase de un fantasma. Trato de apartar su mano de la del pero solo consiguió que Hitsugaya entrelazara sus dedos con los suyos.

Afuera, el hermoso Cadillac CTS negro de Hitsugaya los esperaba. Momo suspiro y se subió al auto. Hitsugaya echó a andar el auto sin omitir ni un solo comentario.

…**..**

Hitsugaya miro de reojo a su acompañante, preocupado por su evidente palidez, y las oscuras ojeras que cubrían sus bellos ojos marrones. Hacía media hora que se habían subido al auto, y ni su ánimo ni su semblante habían cambiado. A su alrededor la ciudad de Tokyo se movía velozmente.

-¿Te sientes bien Hinamori?-el hombre no podía dejar de preguntárselo. No quería tener que ir a parar a un hospital, ni mucho menos quería ver la cara que pondría su padre si veía a la joven así.

Momo parpadeó varias veces antes de enfocar su vista sobre él. Con un gesto lento se llevó un par de dedos hacías las sienes, masajeándoselas suavemente. Sentía que de un momento a otro la cabeza iba a estallarle.

-¿Podríamos retrasar un poco la llegada?-le preguntó con voz cansada.-Necesito tomar un poco de aire, Toshiro…-ella lo miró con sus ojos castaños carentes de brillo- Por favor, llévame a un lugar dónde pueda estar tranquila.-

Esa leve petición caló hondo en el hombre, que no pudo más que hacerle caso, no podía negarse, a nada de lo que ella le pidiera podía negarse. Momo esbozó una sonrisa cuando reconoció el lugar donde la llevo: el Jardín de Hama-rikyu.-Gracias.-le susurró ella después.

El vehículo tuvo que internarse por el centro de Kioto para poder llegar hasta, el también popularmente llamado "jardín de los Shogun Tokugawa", y debido al horario estuvieron atascados alrededor de veinte minutos en el tráfico. Tiempo de sobra para que la joven siguiera haciendo intentos por unir tantos pedazos dispersos de información. Pensó en su visitante de esa tarde, y el estómago le dio un vuelco. Al final, Karin se había convertido en otro personaje más para su lista de personas no gratas, junto al que había sido su _tío_, por lo que le había hecho a su familia. El sólo hecho de recordarla le daban ganas de soltar unos buenos improperios al aire, por supuesto que no lo iba a hacerlo porque Hitsugaya no sabía nada y tampoco le diría, pero lo que más amago hacía en ella es que Hitsugaya no había hecho nada para felicitarla por su cumpleaños; la trata igual o hasta más retraído, y no era que le importara pero haber expuesto su corazón de una forma tan humana, hacerle saber que estaba enamorada de él, parecía no importarle. Una idea macabra paso por su cabeza.

¿Y si Hitsugaya ya sabía sobre esa mujer?

Momo se mordió con fuerza los labios, conteniendo la ira. Las palabras de esa mujer le llegaron como si estuviera allí mismo, en el auto con ella.

-Ya llegamos.-la voz de Hitsugaya, la obligó a mirar por la ventanilla. El verdor que se asomaba por los alrededores se veía bastante prometedor.

Hinamori y Hitsugaya se bajaron juntos para entrar a las inmediaciones de Hama-rikyu. Había varios senderos de piedra para recorrer el jardín, cada uno con su peculiar atractivo. La joven escogió uno que, por medio de un puente, cruzaba una laguna llena de pececillos de colores. Hitsugaya la dejó caminar sola por el puente, quedándose a una distancia prudente. Para él era fácil entender que ella necesitara estar a solas, a sus ojos era demasiado joven, y hasta cierto punto lo sorprendía, y también le agradaba, la forma en que Momo se estaba tomando todo, cuando cualquier otra en su posición ya hubiera echado a correr asustada.

Si bien la luz del sol era muy débil por la estación del año. Eso no impidió que los rayos jugaran con el cabello de Momo, dándole breves destellos cobrizos. Ella había reclinado parte de su cuerpo en la baranda del puente, con los ojos fijos en los peces y las flores de loto.

Karin no era la única persona que estaba enturbiando sus pensamientos, pues apenas se fue la mujer, recibió la llamada de Hitsugaya. En esos momentos Momo detestaba todo a su alrededor. Ni siquiera Hitsugaya le había brindado una pizca de seguridad, y un par de respuestas, se sorprendía de las enormes ganas que tenía de decirle que le contara toda la verdad que faltaba. De la necesidad latente de saber.

-No puedes cargar con el peso de tantas preocupaciones.-pronunció una voz profundamente masculina a sus espaldas muy conocida por ella.

Momo se giró al instante sorprendida.

-Por lo que sea que te preocupes, no vale la pena.-el hombre alzó los brazos para que mirara a su alrededor.-No, ante una vista como está.-

Momo miró a su alrededor, como redescubriendo el lugar. Hitsugaya tenía toda la razón, ¿Qué eran sus problemas al lado de semejante maravilla? Una sonrisa brotó desde el fondo de su alma, iluminando sus ojos como dos pedazos de piedras preciosas. La primera sonrisa verdadera del día.

-Es precioso este lugar, ¿No lo crees?-ella asintió, contenta-¿Es la primera vez que vienes?-

Momo dudo un segundo antes de responder fijando sus enormes ojos marrones en él.

-Eh…si- le sonrió.-Aún me quedan muchos lugares en Tokyo por llegar a conocer.-

-Tu padre debió habértelo enseñado desde que eras una niña.-le comentó acercándose a la baranda dónde ella estaba apoyada.

Hinamori volvió a fijar su vista en el paisaje.-No teníamos mucho tiempo para estas cosas en realidad.-

-Tu padre siempre estará orgulloso de su preciosa hija.- continúo él hablando, ella se sonrojo, y bajó la vista apenada.-Quiero darte algo.-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?- Hitsugaya la observó pensativo durante un buen rato, mientras una leve brisa se levantó moviendo los cabellos de ambos.

Buscó en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, y extrajo una pequeña caja de metal. No esperó nada, simplemente se la tendió.

Entusiasmada tomo la pequeña caja de metal. Entonces si se había acordado de su cumpleaños, y apreciaba mucho ese gesto. Lo miró conmovida, y abrió la caja olvidándose de sus problemas. Lo que vio la hizo derramar unas lágrimas rebeldes por todo su rostro de porcelana. Con delicadeza sacó la delgada cadena de plata, centrando su atención en el pendiente en forma de flor de crisantemo. Sonrió sumamente apenada.

El sólo hecho de que ese hermoso tesoro fuera para ella, tenía un significado tan profundo, que le era imposible llegar a traducirlo en palabras. Pero en el fondo entendía que era su manera de demostrarle su apoyo y darle su cariño. La verdad era que Hitsugaya no era el tipo de hombre abiertamente afectivo. Y ahora ver esa cadena en sus manos, era un reconocimiento que estrujaba su corazón de alegría y añoranza por los brazos masculinos.

-Muchísimas gracias.- su voz salió entre cortada mientras Hitsugaya le ayudaba a colocarse la cadena.

-Hermosa…-le comentó fijando sus ojos en la cadena.- ¿Sabes? Los crisantemos son flores muy preciadas en Oriente. Los Chinos las cultivaron, y aquí en Japón fueron consideradas como un sello Imperial.-sus ojos se fijaron en los de ella, con un profundo sentimiento que Momo no pudo llegar a identificar.-Llevas algo muy…muy bello.-terminó diciendo casi en un susurro.

Ella en un acto reflejo se llevó una mano a la cadena, apretándola con fuerza, evocando un sentimiento desconocido. Miró al hombre al lado suyo, y le pareció ver una nota de nostalgia en sus ojos, como si estuviera perdido en un recuerdo profundamente doloroso. Sintió unas ganas inmensas de consolarlo, pero ¿Qué podía decirle?

-Toshiro…-

-Es tarde ya, y tenemos un compromiso Hinamori.- Hitsugaya se giró para quedar frente a ella. Le regalo una pequeña sonrisa, y antes de que la joven pudiera reaccionar la había jalado de una mano para estrecharla en un profundo abrazo. Momo se quedó estática durante unos segundos, y sin pensarlo tanto se lo devolvió. Y hay estaba esa profunda y confortante calidez era la que necesita para hacer ese día mucho más hermoso.

-Feliz cumpleaños Hinamori.-le susurro separándose de ella con dificultad, las manos del hombre temblaban.

-Gracias.-fue la respuesta de la joven, que lo miró con calidez.

Y Mientras sonreía empezaron a bajar por el puente.

Ya en el vehículo, Hitsugaya contempló aliviado como Momo parecía haber vuelto a ser la misma. Ahora miraba por la ventanilla maravillada, como si hubiera salido de vacaciones y estuviera viendo un montón de cosas nuevas.

…**.**

Un hombre bastante alto, de figura delgada, con un cabello de un llamativo gris claro y perenne sonrisa en la cara tenía el cuerpo ligeramente apoyado sobre el tronco de un árbol, con brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Desvió la mirada rumbo a una mujer de exuberante cuerpo y cabello naranja que se movía energéticamente a su lado, dando una y mil vueltas sobre el césped.

-Si continúas así, vas a hacer una zanja, y yo no pienso ayudarte a levantarte- comento con gracia. La mujer le lanzó una mirada furibunda con sus ojos celestes.-Ya cálmate, si van a llegar.-

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme Gin?!-le gritó de pronto en un acceso de descontrol-¡Deberían haber llegado hace dos horas! ¡¿Me oíste?!-se acercó a él para mostrarle los dedos enérgicamente-¡Dos horas!-volvió a gritarle.

Gin acentuó más su sonrisa.

-Ran-chan. Mira hacía allá.-le señaló el peli-gris hacía el portón eléctrico, este había comenzado a abrirse lentamente.-Deben ser ellos.-

Rangiku Matsumoto casi ni esperó a que el vehículo se detuviera. Abrió la puerta trasera con una increíble agilidad, tirando de Hitsugaya del asiento para estrecharla entre sus brazos. El joven apenas podía respirar, sentía que le estaban sacando el aire de los pulmones.

-¡Jefe, creí que ya no llegaban!-le gritó casi dejándolo sordo, mientras lo seguía asfixiando con su abrazo.

-¡Ya basta Matsumoto!-le ordenó Hitsugaya con el rostro muy serio separándose de ella.-Lleva a…-de pronto se interrumpió, pues la joven lo estaba mirando de forma extraña.-…Lleva a Hinamori a su dormitorio.-finalizó viendo como ella le sonreía.

Rangiku y Gin compartieron una mirada cómplice.

-¿Dónde estamos?-la voz de Momo, hizo que los tres le prestaran toda su atención.- ¿Esta es la casa de Jushiro-san?-

-Nadie va a la casa de Hitsugaya-sama, a no ser que forme parte de la rama principal.-le explicó Gin.-Ahora estamos solamente en la sede de la organización en Tokyo. Por cierto soy Gin Ichimaru.-el hombre le sonrió haciéndole pasar a Momo un escalofrió por su columna.

-¡Y yo Rangiku Matsumoto querida!- la mujer la iba a tomar entre sus brazos, pero la interrumpieron.

-Basta de conversaciones. Lleven a Hinamori adentro.-los increpó Hitsugaya, comenzando a caminar en una dirección contraria a la que estaban ellos.

-¿A dónde va?-quiso saber la joven.

-Por ahí.-fue la corta respuesta de Rangiku, que tomó del brazo a Momo para que siguieran a Gin, que ya iba más adelante que ellas.

Terminaron de atravesar un pequeño recinto de árboles, en dónde se había quedado el coche. Cuándo la vista se despejo, una enorme construcción, parecida a un castillo medieval Japonés los recibió. Momo tragó saliva, era como si la fueran a presentar ante la corte Imperial. Apenas entró supo que nunca podría salir de allí sin la ayuda de un guía. Había una serie de corredores, y escaleras, todo cubierto por pisos del ruiseñor, uno que otro jardín, y fuentes de agua por doquier. No sabía si estaba en la sala este, oeste, norte o sur, solamente tenía claro que esa lujosa estancia era su dormitorio.

El peli-gris no entró con ellas al cuarto, parado en el umbral deposito el equipaje de Momo en el suelo, y luego con una brillante sonrisa y una reverencia, se marchó dejándolas a solas.

Pese a qué había intentado evitarlo desde que llegaron a la residencia. Las palabras brotaron de sus labios sin que pudiera llegar a censurarlas.

-¿A dónde fue Toshiro?- Rangiku que minutos antes había tomado su equipaje, y ahora lo habría sobre la cama, se giró a mirarla con un brillo malicioso bailando en sus ojos.

-El jefe está en una reunión, bonita.-le dijo guiñándole un ojo.-Pero no te impacientes, él ya vendrá por ti.-le comentó con picardía.

-Pero, ¿Está aquí?-Momo no comprendió el comentario.

-No lo sé.-Rangiku se encogió de hombros.-Cuándo hay reuniones, nunca se revela en el lugar, ni siquiera a los involucrados. Se dan puntos de referencia, y el único que conoce la localización es aquel que convocó la junta en primer lugar.-

Los ojos de Momo se abrieron sorprendidos, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a formular otra pregunta, golpearon a la puerta. Rangiku fue a abrir, y en un principio parecía que no había nadie al otro lado, hasta que ella se movió dejando a la vista a un hombre maduro y cabello platinado, que llevaba debajo de uno de sus brazos brazo una enorme caja blanca rodeada por una cinta azul. El hombre tomando la caja con ambas manos, la estiró hacía Momo como si se tratase de una ofrenda, antes de caer al piso de rodillas.

-Soy Chojiro Tadaoki Sasakibe, su más humilde servidor.-dijo el viejo con voz seria y grave, inclinándose hasta que su frente tocó el piso.-Es un honor para mí conocer a la Dama Hinamori, por favor, acepté el humilde regalo que la organización Hitsugaya le hace.-el hombre seguía en la misma posición, mientras que Momo lo miraba espantada.

-Anda, bonita. Acepta el regalo.-la voz de Rangiku la sacó de su estupor.

Titubeante la joven se acercó hasta Sasakibe y tomó de sus manos la caja, que hizo que Momo se tambaleara debido al peso. Ella creía que el hombre se pondría de pie, pero seguía inclinado, miró a Rangiku en busca de ayuda, pero la mujer sólo se limitó señalarle al hombre con una mueca. Entonces ella hizo lo único que se le ocurrió.

-Muchas…Muchas gracias.-su voz sonó débil, pero logró su cometido.

Sasakibe se incorporó, y caminó hacia atrás sin dejar de mirarla con intensidad, luego hizo una breve reverencia, y Rangiku cerró la puerta tras de él.

-¿Qué fue eso?-se apresuró a preguntar la joven, ganándose una fuerte risa por parte de su acompañante.

-¿Por qué no lo descubres?-la invitó ayudándola con el peso de la caja.

La depositaron sobre la cama. Ambas se miraron, y un segundo después las manos de Momo deshacían el lazo azul que la envolvía. Destapó la caja, y un exquisito aroma a cerezos no sólo las rodeó a ellas, sino a toda la habitación. Momo movió un papel que cubría lo qué sea que había dentro, y cuándo lo vio se le cortó la respiración.

Con manos temblorosas sacó la exquisita prenda, sin poderse creer que fuera para ella. Era el kimono más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Elaborado con una delicada seda de color rojo oscuro, estaba bordado con pequeñas flores de cerezo blancas, y tenía además unas largas mangas que ella estaba totalmente segura le llegarían más debajo de los tobillos. Sostuvo la prenda sobre su cuerpo completamente emocionada.

-Es un Kimono Furisode.-dijo Rangiku.

-¿Qué es un Furisode?-preguntó Momo caminando con el Kimono a cuestas para vérselo en un espejo.

-Es un tipo de Kimono más formal que usan las mujeres jóvenes….-la mujer buscó la mirada de Momo a través del espejo.-…En concreto las solteras. Es la prenda ideal para una presentación, ¡Vas a verte preciosa en el festival con él!-

Momo se giró con brusquedad, dando un fuerte traspié.

-No…no, no, no…-empezó a mover las manos enérgicamente-…Yo no sé llevar un Kimono…No puedo usarlo hoy….-

Rangiku se largó a reír y le arrancó la prenda de las manos, depositándola con cuidado sobre la cama.

-¡Tonterías, Hinamori!-sus ojos brillaron tan peligrosamente que la muchacha retrocedió unos pasos.-Tenemos toda la tarde para que yo te enseñe a llevar uno correctamente.-le lanzó una sonrisa que a Momo se le antojo terriblemente perversa, y no pudo evitar temer por las horas que se le venían encima.

Momo se encontraba dentro de una vaporosa bañera, aliviada al fin por poder tener un momento de respiro. Rangiku le había convertido la tarde, literalmente, en una verdadera tortura, dándole órdenes de un lugar a otro sobre cómo debía ponerse el Kimono, cómo debía caminar con él, que peinado tenía que usar, que miradas y expresiones debía utilizar. En definitiva, se había sentido como una muñeca con la que Rangiku jugó toda la tarde.

Se sumergió en el agua, y cuando volvió a asomar la cabeza, se reclinó contra el respaldo de la bañera, cerró los ojos y se relajó. Por suerte, consiguió dejar la mente en blanco, olvidándose así de los crecientes nervios que el festival había desatado en ella.

-¿Querida, necesitas ayuda?-

Momo se incorporó rápidamente tapándose los pechos con las manos, y con el ímpetu, el agua se salió de la bañera. Con los ojos abiertos como platos, ella la miró alarmada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

Rangiku sonrió, con una mueca pícara en los labios. Levantó las dos manos enseñándole las palmas.

-Pensé qué te vendría bien un poco de ayuda-sin esperar respuesta, la mujer se arrodillo a un lado de la bañera. Momo la miro dudosa cuando la vio tomar una esponja.

-Yo…yo…Puedo bañarme sola.-le indicó muy bajito.

Pero Rangiku ya había empezado a masajearle la espalda en un movimiento que se le antojo bastante placentero, y que acalló toda réplica. Se quedaron un rato en esa posición hasta que a la cabeza de Momo vinieron de pronto una serie de preguntas, que sospechaba, Rangiku podía responderle.

-Rangiku-san…-la llamó.- ¿Conoces a Karin Kurosaki?-

La esponja quedó suspendida en el aire, mientras se podía escuchar una honda exhalación.

-Todos conocemos a los Kurosaki. Son Yakuza, ¿Lo sabías?-Momo se giró a mirarla, sin importarle ya que la viera desnuda.

-Lo imaginaba, pero…-la joven se mordió el labio inferior, indecisa.-…. Yo quiero saber acerca de Karin, y bueno… si tuvo algo que ver con Toshiro.-Rangiku la miró como si se hubiera ganado la lotería.

-¡Chica lista! Sabía que te ibas a dar cuenta tarde o temprano.-la mujer empezó a reír casi como una maniaca.-Pero mientras te cuento, debes comenzar a prepararte. No podemos llegar tarde.-la apresuro para que saliera de la bañera.

Rangiku le pasó una toalla para que se envolviera, ayudándola además a secar su cuerpo.

-La Señorita Kurosaki fue novia del Señor Hyōrinmaru cuándo ellos eran más jóvenes, creó que se conocieron en el instituto. Enamoramiento de adolescentes.-inició la conversación la mujer, pero no sin confirmarle de paso a Momo lo que ella ya sospechaba.- Y el jefe…-hubo una vacilación de parte de ella.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hay con Toshiro?-la ansiedad se le escapó de los labios a Momo, que no aguantaba más no saber qué era lo que había habido entre ellos.

Rangiku soltó un suspiro, mientras tomaba otra toalla para secar el cabello de la joven.

-El jefe estuvo viviendo en Estados Unidos durante dos años, allá se involucró con la Señorita Karin, se supone que fue algo bastante serio, algunos decían que le iba a proponer matrimonio.-Momo palideció, eso no se lo esperaba.-pero yo no lo creo, querida. Después de todo regresó solo, y ahora…te encontró a ti.

Momo ocultó la expresión de su rostro de Rangiku. De pronto, tenía un nudo en la garganta, y le costaba respirar con tranquilidad, ¿Qué ocurría con ella? ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto lo de Karin y Toshiro? Sólo de imaginárselos juntos se le revolvía el estómago, y lo que era peor, era esa sensación de temor y de dolor, de que se reencontraran, de que Hitsugaya sintiera algo aún por su ex.

El monte Fuji, aledaño a la ciudad Tokyo, se distinguía ala distancia. Apenas oscureciera la procesión comenzaría, Momo bastante nerviosa no paraba de jugar con sus manos, y de mirar constantemente a sus dos acompañantes, Rangiku y Gin.

-¿Me acompañas al Templo un momento?-la voz de Rangiku sacó de su trance de nerviosismo a la joven, que asintió y la siguió.

Ambas fueron subiendo los peldaños de piedra que llevaban al Templo, pero no entraron directamente por el frente como Momo creyó, dieron un rodeo por el costado izquierdo, hasta que los pasos de Rangiku se detuvieron frente a un enorme árbol de cedro, de él colgaban papelillos, que la gente ponía con sus deseos escritos. A su alrededor todo se veía bastante desierto, en comparación con la cantidad de gente que inundaba las otras zonas del Templo y de la montaña.

-Vuelvo enseguida, espérame aquí.-Momo no alcanzó a replicar nada, pues Rangiku ya había desaparecido.

Ella se quedó de pie observando el árbol con gesto ausente, se sentía totalmente fuera de lugar, vestida con ese precioso Kimono, en uno de los festivales más tradicionales de Japón, mientras todo se oscurecía a su alrededor, y las llamas de las antorchas comenzaban a encenderse. Se apartó un mechón de cabello del rostro, sintiéndose repentinamente nostálgica.

Antes de que llegara a tocarla, percibió su esencia y la presencia de su cuerpo. Se giró, sólo se limitó a sentir sus grandes manos rodearla por la cintura, y apretarla contra él, exasperadas y anhelantes. Momo lo abrazo, y cerró los ojos, percibiendo el golpeteo de su corazón, disfrutando de las suaves caricias que él le daba sobre su espalda. Sentirlo con ella en ese instante, la hacían sentirse la mujer más afortunada del mundo.

Hitsugaya se inclinó en un lento recorrido desde sus cabellos hasta llegar a su mejilla, la besó allí con finura, apenas un roce, y siguió bajando directo a su cuello, dónde pegó su boca dejando un camino fresco y fogoso, haciéndola contener un gemido entre los labios.

-Es…estamos…en un…templo….-apenas balbuceó ella entre gemidos. Lo sintió sonreír contra su piel, y a su lengua palpar su pulso.

Se separó de el con delicadeza y miro esos hermoso ojos turquesa.

-¿Dónde estabas? ¿Cuándo es la famosa presentación? ¿Por qué tengo que usar esté Kimono?-le soltó las preguntas con rapidez, y apoyó sus manos en pecho de él.

-Estaba con mi padre, que a propósito te manda muchos saludos, y espera verte más tarde, cuándo te llevé con él.-Hitsugaya la estrechó aún más en su abrazo.-Y ya estás en tu presentación, empezó apenas te bajaste del auto.-

Momo se hizo para atrás, mirándolo con sus ojos verdes bien abiertos.

-¿Qué?-

-Tu presentación es el Kimono que traes puesto, Hinamori.-Hitsugaya llevó una de sus manos a su mejilla, acercándola.-Ese Kimono que traes, es una reliquia familiar. Mi madre, mi abuela, y otras mujeres antes que ellas lo llevaron puesto en una ocasión parecida a está. Tal vez no los notes, pero hay cientos de hombre importantes a nuestro alrededor, algunos de la rama principal, otros no. Pero todos ellos te han visto con el Kimono puesto, ahora saben quién eres, ahora saben qué eres mía.-

Y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, él la acalló estampando con fuerza un beso en sus labios. No había manera de que ninguno de los pudiera describir ese beso, o ninguno otro. Eran tan apasionados, eróticos; cada uno de sus sentimientos se describían en ellos, no había necesidad de palabras, solo caricias y amor.

-Se supone que debo llevarte con mi padre para que conozcas a la rama principal.-le dijo entre besos.-Pero lo único que quiero es comerte a besos.- le mordió los labios antes de separarse jadeante de ella.

-¿Por qué no lo haces?-susurró ella, cerca de su cuello para luego que sus palabras murieran en los labios de Hitsugaya.

…

Momo apenas estaba consiguiendo mantener un poco de control sobre sí misma, pues la verdad era que desde que el padre de Hitsugaya los había interrumpido, y los había llevado a la casa, se sentía fatal. Nada más llegar lo primero que vio fue a esa mujer, Karin y a quien supuso era su hermano, como salida de un cuento antiguo, lucía esplendida con un Kimono negro, definitivamente estaba hermosa y elegante, y nada más verlos fueron directo con Hitsugaya, llevándoselo sepa Dios dónde, con la excusa de que tanto ella como su hermano tenían que hablar sobre negocios. Si hubiera podido le hubiera dado un buen golpe a esa mujer, como la detestaba.

Y allí estaba ella, completamente sola, consciente de las miradas de los desconocidos, y más aún segura e intimidada con el duro escrutinio que Jushiro Hitsugaya estaba haciendo con ella, lo más probable era que pensara lo peor después de encontrarlos de forma tan comprometedora. Que desgracia la suya, empezando a conocer al padre del hombre que estaba despertaba sentimientos tan intensos, y de esa manera. Dio un suspiro frustrada, cuando sintió una presencia a su lado.

-Tenía muchos deseos de conocerte. Toshiro y Jushiro me han hablado mucho de ti.-una voz femenina, y delicadamente modulada le habló.

Momo se giró a mirarla, y a simple vista le pareció una mujer bellísima, pese a su edad madura. Sus rasgos orientales eran elegantes y pulidos, le recordaba a alguien pero no podía recordar a quién. Ambas se sonrieron, en un mudo reconocimiento. La presión se aflojó en el estómago de la joven.

-Disculpe yo…eh…ni siquiera sé lo que hago aquí.-le soltó Momo repentinamente, necesitaba desesperadamente sincerarse con alguien.-Quiero irme a mi casa.-

-No puedes hacer eso, querida.-la mujer le sonrió y cogió una de sus manos entre las suyas.-Estamos celebrando tu presentación y secretamente tu cumpleaños, y aún no has visto aún los fuegos artificiales. Estoy segura de que te encantaran, no puedes perdértelos.-

-Perdone mi poco entusiasmo, pero….-

-Tranquila.-le dio un leve apretón a su mano, interrumpiéndola.-Entiendo que todo esto es nuevo para ti, pero te acostumbraras.-

-Pero yo no quiero acostumbrarme.-replicó Momo apretándose los labios.

-Tienes que hacerlo, por Toshiro.-le dijo la mujer con voz conciliadora.

-¡Pues por mí, Toshiro puede irse a perder!-le respondió ella en un acceso de descontrol. Por su cuerpo acababa de subir una marea nada agradable de furia al ver a Hitsugaya regresar al salón bien acompañado por Karin colgada del brazo.- ¡No tengo que hacer nada por un arrogante, presumido e idiota como él! ¡Preferiría morirme antes!-terminó de hablar con los ojos castaños centelleantes.

La mujer miró a Momo, y luego a Hitsugaya, para sonreír enigmáticamente.

-¡Ah, jovencita!-exclamó ella.-Mi sobrino jamás va a dejarte ir.-le expreso risueña, ante el ahora rostro pálido de Momo, quien no podía creerse su mala suerte. ¡Vaya forma de conocer a la familia de Hitsugaya!

-¡Oh, por Dios!-se lamentó la joven, ahogando un gemido, mientras se llevaba ambas manos al rostro.-Lo siento tanto, tanto. No era mi intención hablar así de Toshiro. No sabía que usted fuera su tía.-intento disculparse.-Soy una bocona.-

La risa de la tía de Hitsugaya, la hizo sentir aún peor.

-No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada. Mi sobrino suele producir ese efecto en la gente. Además no tenías como saberlo, yo no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Retsu, y soy la tía del arrogante, presumido e idiota.-le dijo riendo.

Momo la miró con aprehensión, pero las relajadas facciones de la mujer, la contagiaron. No podía negar que Retsu era muy agradable, y estaba siendo muy comprensible y amable con ella, pese a todo.

-Mi nombre ya lo sabe. Pero quiero que sepa que ha sido un gusto conocerla.-le dijo Momo-Ya también tuve la oportunidad de conocer a Jushiro-san.-agregó buscando iniciar conversación.

-Espero que se haya portado bien contigo. Aunque no suele tener el mismo efecto que Toshiro con las personas. Es todo lo contrario.-Tokio le guiño un ojo.-Tengo entendido que tú has hecho lo propio con mi sobrino.-Momo se sonrojo, ante la divertida mirada de la otra mujer.-Pero si Jushiro es descortés contigo, tienes que decírmelo para ponerlo en su lugar.-

-No entiendo, ¿Por qué?-preguntó Momo frunciendo suavemente las cejas, confundida.

Pero cualquier pensamiento se vio interrumpido. Hitsugaya había llegado hasta ellas, solo. Llenándolo todo con su arrebatadora presencia. Momo sintió su olor, y el estómago se le encogió ansioso.

-¿Hablando de papá?-les dijo él, mirándolas alternativamente.

-Así es.-admitió Retsu-Y además conociendo a esta hermosa señorita.-la mujer le sonrió con afecto a su sobrino.

-¿Y qué te ha parecido?-le preguntó él, mientras tomaba a la joven de la cintura, y la acercaba a su cuerpo firmemente.

Momo miró a Hitsugaya molesta, parecía que hablaran de ella como si no estuviera presente. Se sintió menos que un objeto.

-Es una chica encantadora.-le dijo Retsu, quien advirtió la reacción de Momo.-Voy a ir a reunirme con tu padre. Nos vemos después, Hinamori.-se despidió de ellos apresuradamente.

-¿Qué te pareció mi tía?-le habló Hitsugaya girándola hacía él, aferrando su cuerpo con ambas manos puestas en su cintura.

-Me agrada.-respondió esquiva ella, colocando ambas manos en el torso de él para alejarse-Puedes soltarme.-

-No.-Hitsugaya busco su mirada, pero ella la rehuyó.- ¿Qué pasa?-

Momo fijo su vista en él, mirándolo intensamente.

-No me siento cómoda aquí. Quiero irme.-

-No puedes.-le dijo inclinando su rostro hacía ella- Aún no has saludado a mi padre.-le susurro sobre sus labios. La joven parpadeo varias veces, asimilando la información.

-Lo imaginaba.-balbuceó después de un rato, más para sí misma que para él.-Por lo visto, estoy rodeada de la familia Hitsugaya a dónde quiera que voy.-comentó con aire ausente.

-Hinamori….-

-¿Alguna vez vas a decírmelo todo? ¿O siempre voy a vivir entre mentiras y secretos?-sus preguntas sonaron duras, algo impropio en ella, pero es que estaba cansada de dar paso tras paso sin entenderlo todo, además estaba molesta, muy irritada, y el sólo hecho de pensar en la causa le provocaba un fuerte dolor en el pecho.

Los dos se miraron como si se hubiera instalado una barrera enorme de hielo entre los dos. Hitsugaya la soltó como si tocarla le estuviera quemando la palma de las manos, pero no dejó de mirarla, estaba buscando algo en ella. Algo que tarde o temprano iba a aparecer entre los dos.

-Vamos.-le dijo sin responderle nada, acto seguido la tomó de la mano con firmeza, y tiró de ella.

En el camino se encontraron con Rangiku y Gin, la mujer mayor la saludo con afecto, pero Momo apenas y abrió la boca para decir algo, al contrario, jugueteaba nerviosa con parte de la manga de su Kimono, mirando de un lugar a otro. Hitsugaya y Rangiku le dirigían miradas preocupadas de vez en cuando, aunque ella los ignorara. Y es que tenía una sensación vaga dentro suyo, era como un ramalazo de emociones que habían irrumpido en ella, en un acto premeditado al que aún no podía verle ni forma ni futuro. Una especie de premonición.

Con tanto sentimiento a flor de piel, se disculpó con la que ya consideraba su amiga, pues tenía unas ganas inmensas de perderse en el tocador para encerrarse allí, y tal vez largarse a llorar. No se atrevió a mirarlos antes de darles la espalda, no quería ver sus rostros, en especial el de Hitsugaya, tenía temor de encontrar algo en él que la hiciera sentirse peor. Caminó al tocador, tuvo que saludar a uno que otro desconocido, que al parecer la reconocía de algo, apenas esbozo un par de sonrisas hasta que escuchó su voz. La sangre se le congeló en las venas.

-¡Pero si mi Toshiro se ha traído a la niñita a la reunión!-la sola voz de Karin provocó un martilleo incesante en la cabeza de la joven.-Deberías de volver a tu casa muchachita. Estoy segura de que ya te diste cuenta de que esté no es tu lugar. Haznos un favor, devuelve ese Kimono y regresa por dónde viniste. No perteneces aquí, y nunca lo harás.-

-Ya basta… hace que me duela la cabeza.-le respondió Momo llevándose una mano a la frente.-deme un permiso necesito entrar al tocador.-

Karin apretó los labios, lanzándole una mirada airada. Las dos se miraron sin ceder un sólo tramo. Como una guerra campal de voluntades.

-Él no va a quedarse contigo para siempre, eso lo sabes. Hitsugaya es un hombre de tradición y honor, y tú muchachita no encajas en nuestro mundo; vete de una buena vez.-los ojos oscuros de la mujer brillaron.- Sólo eres una patética cocinera que no tiene posición social.-lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa perversa adornando sus bellas facciones.

-Le agradecería que no me amenace.-Momo estaba comenzando a hartarse.-Me iré el día que yo quiera. Usted nadie para meterse en mis asuntos.-le dijo de forma directa.

Karin alzó una ceja.

-¿Tus asuntos?-la miró con desprecio.-Te recuerdo que Toshiro es mi asunto desde mucho antes de que aparecieras en su vida, incluso desde antes de que terminaras el colegio. Ten cuidado con lo que dices, mocosa.-le habló como si estuviera escupiendo cada palabra.-Toshiro aún es el hombre que quiero, y te aseguro que regresara a mis brazos. Siempre lo hace.-

Momo se quedó estática como una piedra ante sus palabras. Algo en su interior se había movido con fuerza, desgarrando y cortando todo a su paso. Las repentinas ganas que sintió de ponerse a llorar, le quemaron los ojos. Buscó aire para encontrar la fuerza necesaria que necesitaba para replicar, pero se le adelantaron.

-Déjala en paz, y vete con tu lengua ponzoñosa a otro sitio, o prefieres que te haga callar como en los viejos tiempos.-la voz firme de la otra mujer era una clara advertencia.

Momo la miró envuelta en su Kimono color crema. Las sienes de la joven palpitaron sin compasión, haciéndola perder el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

-Matsumoto.-siseó el nombre Karin.-No pensaba encontrarte aquí.-

Rangiku esbozó una sonrisa desdeñosa.

-Lamento decepcionarte.-le dijo con ironía.-Ahora lárgate, Kurosaki. Con sólo mirarte, siento nauseas.-

El enfado se adueñó del rostro de Karin, cuyo cuerpo temblaba violentamente.

-¡Ah! Se me olvidaba.-exclamó Rangiku de pronto.-Si te acercas a Gin, no dudare ni un segundo en arruinarte tu linda carita, ¿Te quedó claro?-

La boca de la mujer Kurosaki se contrajo en una desagradable mueca, pero no dijo nada, casi como si se estuviera mordiendo la lengua. Se irguió, y paso al lado de ambas mujeres sin dirigirles ni una última mirada. Su fuerte perfume quedó flotando en el aire, revolviendo el estómago de Momo, que colocándose una mano en el vientre entró directo al tocador a devolver lo poco y nada que había comido durante el día.

La joven se pasó el dorso de la mano sobre la boca, aún podía sentir el sabor amargo y desagradable en sus labios y en su lengua. Con las manos temblorosas abrió la puerta del baño, encontrándose de frente con la figura de Rangiku apoyada en la puerta del tocador y con sus ojos astutos clavados en ella. Momo pasó a su lado yendo directo al lavabo.

-¿No me digas que con el jefe ya hicieron el encargo a la cigüeña?-La joven le lanzó una mirada reprochadora a través del espejo mientras se enjuagaba la boca.

-No digas esas cosas...-le contestó botando el agua-No sé cuántas veces tengo que repetirles que no hay nada entre Toshiro y yo.-

Rangiku soltó un bufido.

-Claro.-afirmó con ironía.-Por eso traes el Kimono de la familia, y por eso estabas a punto de perder una guerra de celos delante de la idiota de Karin.- Matsumoto se llevó una mano al pecho en un gesto dramático.-Por supuesto, no hay nada entre ustedes dos.-

Momo se llevó las manos al rostro dándose pequeños golpecitos en la frente. Estaba cansada de negarlo todo. Era como si un dique se hubiera abierto en su interior.

-Está bien. Tú ganas-le dijo en un murmullo ahogado.

-¿Yo gano qué?-

Hinamori se dio la vuelta por completo. Su rostro se veía aún más pálido, pero sus ojos brillaban desafiantes, y muy molestos.

-Ayer me le confesé a Hitsugaya.-le respondió ella entre dientes-¿Contenta?

-No.-

-¿Qué?-

-Pues no, Hinamori.-Rangiku se apartó de la puerta hasta pararse frente a ella.-Lo que yo quiero es que hagas algo más haya de confesarte. Independiente de si tienen algo formal o no, es obvio de que están juntos.-la mujer le tocó cariñosamente el cabello.-Si Toshiro te importa, creo que debes dejárselo en claro, y de paso poner en su lugar a la bruja de Karin.-

Momo se mordió los labios, indecisa.- ¡Pero a él parece no importarle! Pareciera que nunca le hubiera dicho algo…-

-Es tu hombre, ¿O no?-

La joven alzó la visto hallando la respuesta a esa extraña sensación que la había estado invadiendo toda la velada. Apenas fue consciente de cómo su cabeza asintió silenciosamente, pero dentro de ella la decisión era clara. Ella quería a Toshiro, en algún momento sin que fuera capaz de preverlo, él había robado su corazón. Toshiro Hitsugaya lo era todo para ella. Y no estaba dispuesta a dejar que Karin ni Aizen, ni nadie se metiera entre ellos.

-Lo es.-habló después de un rato, con una voz que no parecía la suya.

-Entonces te sugiero que vayas y le aclares eso a cierta mujercita.-

Ambas mujeres se miraron y sonrieron. Momo sentía que acababa de despojarse de una enorme carga. Estaba en paz al fin.

-Gracias, Rangiku-san.-le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta, con una verdadera sonrisa adornando su rostro.

…**..**

-No me quiero meter en tus asuntos, Hitsugaya. Pero Hinamori-chan hace un rato estaba bastante rara.-Gin lo miro abriendo momentáneamente sus ojos y sonrió.- ¿Le sucede algo?-

Los ojos turquesa se clavaron en la mirada irónica de Gin.

-No lo sé con claridad.-admitió.-Pero me estoy haciendo una idea.-

-¿Nada malo?-

-Espero que no.-Hitsugaya se llevó un vaso de sake a los labios.-Las mujeres son tan complicadas.-añadió en un suspiro.

El peli-gris soltó una risita.

-No todas.-lo corrigió.-Sólo las que nos interesan.-

-Es peor que el entrenamiento militar.-afirmó Hitsugaya compadeciendo a su amigo por tener que aguantar a una mujer como Rangiku.

-Mil veces peor.-le respondió Gin mientras miraba a su mujer conversar animadamente con un par de señoras.-Pero, ¿Sabes? Vale la pena. ¿Y Hinamori-chan es la indicada?-la pregunta repentina de Gin sorprendió a Hitsugaya.

-Sí.-contestó, sin dudar.-Ella es la única para mí.-añadió después, buscando la figura de la joven entre medio de toda la gente, pero no la encontró. Estaba tan preocupado por ella, ya hubiera ido en su búsqueda si al toparse con Rangiku está no le hubiera asegurada que Momo estaba bien, y que sólo hacía algo importante. Aun así no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio. Uno mirando a la mujer amada, el otro buscándola.

Momo la buscó con la mirada impaciente. Se detuvo a medio camino inundada de una extraña adrenalina recorriéndola las venas. Ahora se sentía dueña de su vida, dueña de cada una de sus acciones. Sus labios se tensaron en una sonrisa, hasta que dio de lleno con el Kimono negro que se deslizaba rumbo a uno de los tantos jardines de la residencia.

Salió a la luz que las antorchas que iluminaban el jardín provocaban. Vio su aliento formar pequeñas columnas de aire helado, pese a la ilusión de calidez del fuego. Abrazó su cuerpo unos segundos y reinició su búsqueda. Ni el frío iba a detener lo que tenía que decir. Se topó con unas personas que contemplaban los pececillos en un lago artificial, los estudio buscándola, pero sólo vio a su hermano. No era difícil reconocerlo con esos cabellos naranja chillante y con la pinta de mafioso que siempre traía. Siguió caminando hasta que la vio, y para su fortuna estaba sola.

Karin se giró al instante, probablemente advertida por sus pasos sobre la gravilla. La mujer la miró con una clara sorpresa y curiosidad, Momo simplemente le sonrió.

-Necesito hablar contigo, Karin-

-¿Quieres continuar con lo de adentro, muchachita? ¿No trajiste a Matsumoto para defenderte?-la increpó con un rictus en sus labios.

-No.-le dijo ella con calma.-Sólo quiero decirte un par de cosas, nada más.-

Karin alzó una ceja con altanería.

-Van a empezar los juegos artificiales.-

-Prometo no demorarme mucho.-las dos se contemplaron en silencio.

-Bueno.-accedió la mujer.-Adelante.-le dijo observándola con extrañeza.

Momo sonrió para sí misma.

- Cuando te conocí, me intimidaste mucho, y con tus palabras no sabía si darte un golpe o creerlas, pero….tienes toda la razón. Tienes razón en que soy una niñita, probablemente con Hitsugaya nos llevamos por siete años. También tienes razón cuando dices que no pertenezco a su mundo, que soy una mera extraña, y que quizás no sea el tipo de mujer en el que él suele fijarse. Eso no podría rebatírtelo nunca, después de todo tú lo conoces mejor que yo.-Karin parpadeo sorprendida, eso nunca se lo espero de la mocosa.-Pero…-Momo guardó silencio mordiéndose los labios, hasta que una sonrisa comenzó a insinuarse en su boca-….Pero yo estoy enamorada de él. Tal vez no sea nada de lo que Hitsugaya esperó, pero aun así soy yo la que lleva el Kimono familiar esta noche, no tú. Yo conocí a Jushiro en privado, fui la primera mujer que Hitsugaya trajo ante su padre. Yo vivo con él. Yo soy la que lo besa, y la que comparte su calor, no tú….-la joven soltó un suspiro.-….Yo soy su mujer. No hay nada que puedas hacer ante eso, Karin. Absolutamente nada.

La mujer ante ella se quedó congelada, sumida de pronto en una angustiosa oscuridad, en un silencio asfixiante en dónde sólo se escuchaba el eco de las palabras de Momo. La muchachita había resultado al fin y al cabo, ser tan lista como lo decían los demás.

-No te quito más tiempo. Los fuegos artificiales deben de estar por comenzar.-la joven se despidió con una reverencia, antes de darse la media vuelta.

Momo retuvo el impulso de girarse a mirar a Karin. En el fondo ella no sabía con claridad si esa mujer amaba de verdad a Hitsugaya, y no quería saberlo, tenerle compasión podía ser una trampa cruel y engañosa para todos. Lo mejor era dejar todo así, ya había dicho todo lo que tenía para decir, por su parte el asunto estaba saldado, sólo le quedaba buscar a Hitsugaya. Su corazón dio un vuelco, desesperado.

-¿Qué hace la hermosa señorita sin la compañía de Hitsugaya?-la voz rasposa de un hombre la hizo detenerse abruptamente, pero con cautela.

Detrás de una de las grandes antorchas, la silueta de un hombre alto y delgado hizo su aparición. Sus facciones eran iluminadas por el fuego, otorgándole un aspecto bastante irreal y peligroso.

-¿Acaso eres muda?-

-No. Pero voy apurada.-le contestó ella dando un paso.

Con una agilidad y rapidez que la espanto, El desconocido se colocó delante de ella. El corazón de Momo se disparó alarmado.

-¿Con qué apurada?-el hombre alzó una ceja.-Deja a Hitsugaya un rato, y vayamos a un lugar más tranquilo solos tú y yo.-le propuso con una sonrisa seductora.

Momo retrocedió.

-Lo siento, pero no. Tengo cosas que hacer.-la joven intentó rodearlo, pero él se movió con ella.-Por favor, déjame pasar.-

-Y si no quiero, ¿Qué harás?-la retó levantando una mano para tocarla, pero ella se apartó.

-Gritare lo más alto posible, y cuándo Toshiro me escuche usted estará perdido. Ambos sabemos que a él no se le escapa nada, ¿Quiere arriesgarse?-

El hombre la observó sonriente. Le gustaba esa muchacha. Era bella, lista y además tenía coraje.

-Ha ganado por esta noche, dama.-el hombre hizo una reverencia apartándose del camino. Ella lo miró desconfiada.-Puedes irte, no te haré nada. Por cierto soy _Sōjirō Kusaka_ -

Momo regresó al salón, algo descolocada, por un momento había creído que ese hombre la lastimaría, menos mal que Hitsugaya asustaba a la gente. En eso le era muy útil, sabía que fuera como fuera él la protegería.

Aquel sujeto, en cambio, vio desaparecer el exquisito Kimono con una sensación extrañamente placentera. Le hubiera gustado poner sus manos en ese delicado cuerpo, tal vez el destino le sonriera en el futuro y podría gozar de esa jovencita. La verdad era que le había despertado un increíble apetito apenas la había visto, y él estaba acostumbrado a tener lo que deseaba, siempre. Ella era un desafío interesante, una fierecilla que le encantaría domar. La situación entre el Clan y la Yakuza era bastante frágil, Momo podía ser en su momento un delicioso botín de guerra. Un botín que iba a disfrutar por todo el tiempo que quisiera.

Sin importar cuan viejo fuera, los hábitos siempre le acompañaban, por eso vislumbro enseguida el color del Kimono, y el olor de Momo, incluso antes de que ella llegara hasta ellos.

-¡Señorita Hinamori!-la llamó deteniendo los pasos de la joven.

-¡Jushiro-san!-lo reconoció ella corriendo a sus brazos.

-Por fin nos vemos. Déjame decirte que estas bellísima, ¿O no opinas lo mismo, Sasakibe?-el hombre se adelantó a ellos con su brillante sonrisa. Miró con un claro afecto a la muchacha, reconociéndose mutuamente.

-Brilla más que nadie esta noche-la halagó provocando un dulce rubor en las mejillas de ella.-Me alegra verla otra vez Hinamori-san.-

Jushiro los observó alternativamente.

-¿Se conocen?-preguntó con cautela el anciano.

-Nos conocimos hoy.-respondió Momo.-El Señor Sasakibe me obsequio el Kimono.- Sasakibe le sonrió a la joven con los ojos brillantes por la emoción.

-Qué bello obsequio de tu parte, Sasakibe.-comentó el hombre, percatándose de que la gente a su alrededor empezaba a salir hacía los jardines-¿Verás los fuegos artificiales con nosotros?-

Momo meneó la cabeza, bajando la mirada.

-En realidad yo…eh…estaba buscando a Toshiro, ¿No lo ha visto?-preguntó con timidez.

Jushiro soltó una carcajada, ante la mirada suspicaz de Sasakibe sobre Momo.

-Lo vi salir al jardín del ala Este. Por ahí.-le señaló con una mano.-Intuyó que prefieres su compañía antes que la de dos viejos como nosotros.-agregó con picardía.

La joven se sonrojo, mientras el otro hombre fruncía el ceño.

-Mejor voy a buscarlo.-dijo con rapidez ella.-Nos vemos después-se despidió a la vez que sus pasos la llevaban en la dirección indicada por el anciano.

Los dos hombres la siguieron con la mirada.

-Ese par está completamente enamorado.-dijo Jushiro.-No paran de buscarse, ¿Lo sabías?-

-Para mí desgracia, sí-rumió Sasakibe.-No me gusta Hitsugaya para mi sobrina.-

-¿Por qué?-el peliblanco se exaltó-Mi Toshiro es un buen hombre para Momo, además la ama. ¿Qué más puedes querer?-

Los ojos de Chojiro Sasakibe se oscurecieron, perdidos en una nube de dolor y recuerdos amargos.

-Quiero que tenga una vida normal. Que sea feliz al lado de alguien que no tenga que luchar constantemente por su vida, alguien que no cargue con el pasado oscuro de Toshiro.-el hombre apretó los labios.-Ninguno de nosotros es una blanca paloma, Jushiro. Todos nos hemos manchado las manos con sangre de inocentes, y de no tantos, en cambio, mi sobrina es una joven inocente y dulce, ¿Te parece justo haberla arrastrado a esté mundo lleno de sangre?-

-Ella es fuerte e inteligente.-sentenció Jushiro frunciendo el ceño.-No la subestimes, Sasakibe. Te aseguro que Momo puede llegar a sorprenderte.-

El primer fuego artificial salió silbando hacía el cielo, envuelto en una luz rojiza como si se tratara de un dragón surcando la tremenda bóveda celeste. La gente contuvo la respiración hasta que explotó, dando a luz una serie de lucecillas que lo cubrieron todo, desde los espacios más oscuros de las montañas hasta los rincones menos iluminados del alma.

Gin abrazó a Rangiku contra su pecho, contento de contemplar un año más de tan maravilloso festival. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, rebosantes de amor. A unos pasos de ellos, Hitsugaya bajo la mirada, abatido por la sensación de inmensa soledad y frialdad, que lo engulló sin ella a su lado. Sus labios soltaron un suspiro, mientras se convencía de que Momo aparecería de un momento a otro.

Con los ojos clavados en el agua del estanque, vio los dibujos de los artificios reflejarse en ella. Los contornos de las imágenes lo distrajeron momentáneamente.

-Toshiro…- la hermosa voz de Momo lo tomo desprevenido, pero antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, la joven ya se había arrojado a sus brazos y lo había besado.

-Te amo…- dijo separando por milímetros sus labios.- te amo Toshiro; Quiero ser tuya.-le susurró contra sus labios, jadeante.

Él sonrió volviéndola a besar de forma desmedida, sin control.

…**.**

El auto aparcó a un lado de la residencia de los Hitsugaya. Afuera reinaba un silencio casi sepulcral, y sólo se podía ver las llamas de diversas antorchas encendidas por todos los lugares del recinto. Momo ahogó un gemido de anticipación, casi ni podía respirar con todo el peso de la adrenalina recorriéndolo las venas. Ladeó un poco la cabeza, y las entrañas le ardieron. Hitsugaya la estaba mirando como si fuera a caer sobre ella de un momento a otro, y sólo Dios sabía lo mucho que la joven esperaba que lo hiciera. Era el depredador más magnifico que conocía, y ahora no sentía ni una pizca de miedo por él.

-No hay nadie.-susurró ella. Estaba completamente segura de que tenía las mejillas encendidas. Cohibida y excitada no podía apartar los ojos de los suyos.

Hitsugaya tensionó los labios, su sensual boca se le antojo irresistible. No sonrió del todo, pero ella estaba segura por el brillo de sus ojos de hielo, que algo lo estaba divirtiendo verdaderamente.

-Ordene que tan sólo se quedaran algunos hombres. No quiero a nadie merodeando cerca de mi mujer.-

La joven rio, y su risa le calentó el alma a él.

-¿Tu mujer?-dijo ella como pensándoselo-Eso es...nuevo.-le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Él se movió en su dirección, y en seguida Momo, que ya había colocado antes la mano en la manilla de la puerta, la abrió con rapidez, saliendo disparada hacía el exterior.

-Cobarde.-lo oyó murmurar.

Momo lo observó paciente salir del vehículo. La joven siguió cada uno de sus movimientos, la forma despreocupada y fluida con la que se movía al acercarse a ella. Su cuerpo tembló de pura anticipación.

-Estás loca por mí.-afirmó él atravesándola con sus profundas pupilas turquesas.

La joven intentó contener la risa, pero le fue imposible. Toshiro Hitsugaya era todo lo que podía desear. Incluso su petulante satisfacción masculina y autoritaria seguridad, todo en conjunto eran demasiado atrayentes como para fingir lo contrario.

-Ya te gustaría.-

-No puedes evitarlo. Sin duda se debe a que soy guapo e irresistible para ti.-

Ella volvió a reírse, y empezó a alejarse en dirección a la casa, pero no consiguió avanzar demasiado. Él se había movido con una velocidad increíble y ahora la alcanzaba por detrás con sus zancadas fáciles y fluidas. Le rodeó la cintura con el brazo y se inclinó para rozarle el lado del cuello con el calor de su boca.

-No huyas de mí, pequeña cobarde. Sabes que te necesito con urgencia.-

La excitación recorrió el cuerpo de Momo sólo con aquel contacto. Hitsugaya olía a limpio y fresco, y sus ropas estaban inmaculadas, atrayéndola cada vez más a él.

-Hombre arrogante.-replicó con indignación fingida. De repente no importaba su fanfarronería juguetona. Tenía una fuerte necesidad de él, sentía como un rayo deshacía sus entrañas y las convertía en lava fundida.

Hitsugaya la atrapó con sus fuertes brazos y se adentró con ella por la tremenda residencia, apenas y tuvo completa consciencia Momo de cómo avanzaron tan velozmente, ni de por cuáles pasillos pasaron, simplemente notó como él buscó su boca con una fiera dominación que topó con las apasionadas exigencias de los labios sedosos de ella, ambos acababan de ingresar a una habitación desconocida, pero a la joven ni siquiera le importo.

Las manos de ella aparecían por todas partes, y le quitaban la ropa, insistiendo en deshacerse de ella. Una vez quitada la camisa de él, siguió el contorno de sus hombros, de sus pectorales y costillas, y de la amplia espalda también. Momo exploró la piel de Hitsugaya con la punta de los dedos para asegurarse de que era real, de que lo estaba sintiendo, de que estaba con ella allí, a su lado.

Su propia ropa, el Kimono le parecía pesado e incómodo para su piel de pronto tan sensibilizada. Ayudada por él desataron el Obi con desesperación, para luego apartar el Furisode y dejarla simplemente envuelta en una inmaculada yukata de seda blanca. No quería que nada se interpusiera entre ella y la dura figura de Hitsugaya, pues le gustaba tanto sentirlo estrechándola entre sus brazos. Se acurrucó más a él.

-No te puedes llegar a imaginar la magnitud de lo que siento por ti.-le dijo él. Su voz sonaba ronca mientras llevaba a cabo su propia exploración. Se hincó de rodillas delante de ella, y alzó la vista a su mirada castaña y pura, al fuego y las llamas de sus ojos.

Hitsugaya la cogió con firmeza por sus delgadas caderas, y la empujó hacia delante para poder tocar cada centímetro de sus muslos de satén, pues acababa de levantarle la yukata. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera paralizado para él y le concediera un momento aparte del universo, un instante que podía durar eternamente, para ser consumido por completo por esa maravilla de mujer, por la firmeza de sus músculos, la suavidad de su piel, el brillo y la seda de sus cabellos, la sensualidad ardiente de la profundidad de sus ojos marrones como el más sabroso de los chocolates, e incluso por sus largas pestañas, oscuras e impenetrables. Le parecía tan hermosa, tal milagro de luz y bondad en su vida, que por un momento las lágrimas amenazaron con desbordar sus ojos antes de tener ocasión de pestañear para disimularlas.

Descansó la cabeza sobre sus muslos, mientras sus manos, para nada ociosas, iban en busca de la prenda interior de encaje, que fueron deslizando por sus largas y torneadas piernas. Ella se estremeció, conmocionada por la marea de emociones.

Entonces él encontró con su boca el calor de un muslo sedoso y dejó un largo rastro de besos, cada uno de ellos en agradecimiento por lo que le habían concedido. Seguía admirado de la confesión de Momo. Su amor por él. Había pronunciado en serio aquellas palabras, con todo su ser. Definitivamente el compromiso de ambos iba más allá de lo imaginable. Estrechó con manos posesivas su pequeño trasero, la atrajo hacía él. El corazón de ella lo invocaba, y su aroma tan dulce sólo lo incitaba a aliviar su necesidad. Hitsugaya solamente quería procurarle placer, que todo fuera perfecto para ella: la propia noche, el contacto con su boca, sus manos, su cuerpo dentro del suyo enlazándose como deberían haber estado desde los orígenes del tiempo.

Momo gritó al sentir el primer contacto de sus labios. Su cuerpo ya no parecía suyo, pertenecía a Hitsugaya, para que lo acariciara y tocara, para que lo besara y explorara. Él encontraba lugares secretos cuya existencia ella desconocía, puntos tan placenteros que no tenía otro remedio que aguantar indefensa mientras él anegaba su cuerpo con oleadas de un éxtasis inconcebible. Tuvo que rodear con sus dedos la gruesa melena de cabello claro para mantenerse sujeta al piso.

Buscando aire entre jadeos, Hitsugaya le cubrió la boca con los labios, a la vez que sus manos deshacían el nudo de la yukata, sacándosela apresurado. Entonces caminando hacia atrás empezó a echarla sobre la blanda cama que había en la habitación. Él se libró de sus últimas prendas, y se acomodó sobre ella. Tenía el cuerpo endurecido y agresivo mientras le separaba los muslos con las manos y la obligaba a rodearla la cintura con las piernas. Le arañó el cuello con los dientes, complacido de los interminables gemidos que hizo brotar en ella, para después descender por la garganta hasta encontrar la blanca turgencia de sus pechos, el único lugar de su cuerpo que aún permanecía cubierto.

Ella se apretó aún más, pues quería tomarle en su interior, retenerlo como parte suya para siempre. Su anhelo era tan riguroso y doliente, una necesidad tan intensa que tuvo que atraer la cabeza de él hacia arriba para poder encontrar su piel con la boca. Sus pechos se habían librado de las ataduras, y ahora eran torturados por las manos grandes y cálidas de él. Momo ahogó un gemido cuando notó cómo se estremecía el cuerpo de Hitsugaya al deslizarse dentro de ella. La joven empujó sus caderas con la intención de forzar la penetración completa, pero él se negaba a moverse, en cambio, la agarró por la nuca y la elevó hasta que sus bocas se fundieron del todo, y sólo entonces se hundió a fondo en ella, llevándose entre sus labios aquel primer gemido y aquellas lágrimas, aquel primer momento que la volvía suya para siempre.

Hitsugaya oyó su propia voz gritando ronca, el placer era tan intenso que no podía permanecer callado. Apretó las manos, una en el cabello de Momo, y la otra extendida sobre su trasero. Cuanto más a fondo la penetraba, más desenfrenada era la respuesta. La fricción, fiera y apasionada, lo retenía y luego lo soltaba con un erotismo tremendo.

Momo movió el cuerpo al ritmo del suyo, con desenfreno, sin inhibición. Le quería a él tan dentro como fuera posible. Hitsugaya le estaba tocando lugares inconcebibles. Él le cogió al instante las muñecas y estiró sus brazos hacía arriba, para sujetarla debajo, mientras inclinaba la cabeza hasta sus pechos turgentes y cremosos. Ella soltó un gritó cuando él pegó la boca a su erecto pezón, ya dolorido y sensitivo por la terrible necesidad. Hitsugaya respondió hundiéndose aún más, penetrándola con más fuerza, manteniéndoles al borde de la consumación.

-Toshiro, por favor.-se encontró susurrando Momo, con convulsiones cada vez más fuertes.

Él desplazó la boca hasta su garganta y jugueteó sobre su piel, primero con los dientes y a continuación con la lengua. Dejó un rastro de besos en la parte inferior del pecho, y a continuación los dientes encontraron la tierna piel. Le dio un breve mordisco al que siguió el calor húmedo de su boca. Ella pronunció entre jadeos su nombre e intento liberarse de sus brazos para poder atraerle hacia sí y forzarle a aliviar las llamas que lamían toda su piel, el fuego que ardía descontrolado entre sus piernas.

Entonces la mantuvo quieta, embistiendo todavía más a fondo con su cuerpo, con las líneas del rostro marcadas por el ansia. Era un estado salvaje, igual que su pasión y necesidad. La penetró aún más y con más dureza, precipitándose dentro de ella una y otra vez.

-Te deseo tanto, Hinamori. Creo que moriría sin ti. Me gusta cómo estás, frenética de necesidad, incapaz de estar sin mí.-se inclinó para prodigar atención a sus pezones, que succionó con fuerza-No quiero que esto se acabe, jamás.-

Su erección era tal, que su miembro estaba tan hinchado por su semilla y la ferocidad del fuego entre ambos, que el cuerpo de Momo parecía a punto de explotar. Se arqueaba recibiendo una descarga tras otra, como si aquello nunca fuera a acabar. Acabar. Gritó a viva voz al alcanzar el clímax interminable, temerosa de que si se prolongaba mucho moriría de puro placer. Él continúo de todos modos con la boca en su garganta.

-Te quiero así, gritando mi nombre para que te suelte, pero deseando que siga eternamente.-murmuró contra su piel.-Rogándome para que ponga fin a esto, y suplicando que no finalice nunca.-

La poseyó por completo, su mente y su corazón, su cuerpo y su alma, su mismísima sangre, declarándola suya mientras mantenía su orgasmo, hasta que la tormenta de fuego también lo consumió a él, y su cuerpo reaccionó a los ruegos desesperados de ella. Impulsó sus caderas una y otra vez y se enterró a fondo vertiendo su semilla dentro de ella. Enredó la mano en su cabello para sujetarla mientras su cuerpo alcanzaba la liberación, llevándosela con él, dando vueltas sin control hasta que ya no fueron ni Momo ni Hitsugaya, hasta que se convirtieron en éxtasis y fuego, unidos en un solo ser.

Momo yacía atrapada debajo de él, incapaz de creer la explosión vivida entre ellos, incapaz de creer que él pudiera provocar en ella una reacción física tan demoledora para su mente. Incluso ahora, sucesivas oleadas reverberaban en su cuerpo, y sus músculos convulsos continuaban aferrándose a su gruesa erección.

Hitsugaya permaneció tumbado un momento, con la boca en su garganta, hasta que se inclinó un poco más para tomar posesión de su pecho, tan tierno y firme. Con cada succión, notaba el calor líquido que se precipitaba entre sus piernas como respuesta, desde su mismísimo núcleo. El cuerpo de Momo estaba tan excitado que el mero roce de sus dedos sobre sus pechos la hacía jadear. Le pasó los labios con delicadeza, sin la menor agresividad, con un ritmo sosegador que pretendía calmarla.

Notaba como aún lo sujetaba, la manera en que su cuerpo lo retenía. Hitsugaya continúo moviéndose con suavidad y ternura, aliviando cualquier irritación que hubiera causado su ruda conducta.

-Me encanta sentirte. Eres un milagro en mi vida, Hinamori.-siguió con las manos los elásticos músculos de la piel de seda de ella.

Momo entrelazó las manos tras la cabeza de Hitsugaya, y cerró los ojos, entregándose al suave balanceo de aquel cuerpo, a la fricción aterciopelada que prometía dar alivio a las terribles exigencias que aún notaba en su cuerpo. Con un fluido movimiento, Hitsugaya se giró llevándosela con él, temeroso de que su peso fuera excesivo para la joven. Ella se sentó al instante, cambió de posición para poder arquear la espalda, cabalgando sobre él a su propio ritmo. Cada movimiento la acercaba más al objetivo que tenía en mente.

Le gustaba observar el rostro de Hitsugaya, su sonrisa de satisfacción, la admiración en su mirada turquesa. Tenía los ojos absortos en ella, contemplando la línea de su garganta, su cabello, y sus pechos oscilantes. Le hacía sentirse infinitamente sensual, mientras movía así las caderas, aceptando toda su erección dentro de sí, observándolo mientras la observaba. Ahora su cuerpo volvía a arquearse de placer. Arrojó la cabeza hacía atrás y él embistió a fondo dentro de ella, una y otra vez, aumentando la fricción hasta alcanzar el siguiente clímax, aún más demoledor. En esta ocasión lo experimentaron al unísono, en perfecta sincronía, y los arrojo a los dos juntos por un mar de color y belleza.

Momo soltó un lento suspiro, apoyándose sobre el torso de él.

-No puedo creer que estemos juntos de esta manera. Sin duda estaremos acabados de aquí a un par de años.-le dijo mientras delineaba círculos con sus uñas por su piel.

Hitsugaya cerró los ojos por un momento, disfrutando el momento. Tenerla a su lado, era todo lo que podía querer de la vida.

-La pasión entre nosotros no hará más que crecer con los años.-le respondió con una sonrisa burlona y del todo petulante.

-No sobreviviré.-advirtió ella, echándose el cabello detrás de las orejas, con sus ojos marrones aun ardiendo de pasión, y llenos de amor.

No era consciente de lo sensual que resultaba ese gesto. Al alzar sus pechos, su estrecho tórax resaltaba la diminuta cintura y su perfecta osamenta. Hitsugaya la atrajo hacía sí, y encontró su boca con los labios, pues tenía que hallar una manera de darle las gracias, simplemente por existir. Por ser tan exquisita y perfecta.

Momo le devolvió el beso con la misma ternura que él exhibía. La derretía hasta tal punto su manera de pasar del hambre salvaje a la ternura. Con un suspiro permitió que Hitsugaya la soltara, y entonces rodó por su cuerpo a un lado de él.

Él se giró y luego se apoyó en un codo para observarla en la oscuridad. Con la otra mano, le siguió la línea de la mandíbula con el pulgar, para después moverlo rozándole el labio inferior. El mero contacto con ella hizo que el corazón le diera un brinco. Sin embargo, sus ojos se ensombrecieron, a su mente habían venido imágenes desagradables, que lo hacían sentirse terrible, en especial por hallarse al lado de tremenda luz, y él siendo tan indigno.

Sus pensamientos se arremolinaron con brutal rapidez. El tiempo que llevaba en Tokyo sólo había servido para traer pedazos del pasado. Trozos de su vida que eran demasiado oscuros. Peligros a los que no les temía, pero que ahora tenían un caris distinto con Momo a su lado.

-¿Sucede algo?-le preguntó ella temerosa.

-Hinamori…-su voz le llegó al alma-…En todo lo que llevo de vida, he cometido muchos errores. Ser un Hitsugaya, no es fácil. La última persona a la que quiero fallar es a ti. ¿No entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo?-

Ella apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Hitsugaya, sin saber muy bien qué hacer para aliviar la situación.

-Intento comprender, Toshiro. Pero…si no sé algo sobre tu pasado, cosas que podrían ayudarme a entenderte, no sé qué más puedo hacer.-

Hitsugaya se sintió como si le hubiera dado un fuerte puñetazo en el abdomen.

-No sé si pueda hacerlo.-

Ella se enderezó a su lado, su cuerpo desnudo relució entre las sombras, dejando momentáneamente a Hitsugaya hipnotizado.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? ¿Por qué temes fallarme?-lo miraba fijamente con sus ojos castaños.-No soy ninguna niña, puedes contarme lo que sea.-

-Mi pasado será un gran problema para nuestra relación.-le dijo él con firmeza, mientras se enderezaba para sentarse y quedar frente a frente.

-Tu pasado te tiene obsesionado, Toshiro. No comprendo por qué no me hablas de lo que tanto te asusta, así de sencillo. Prometo que no voy a huir.-

Ella estaba tan hermosa allí a su lado. Lo dejaba sin aliento con la misma facilidad con la que le había robado el corazón.

-Soy un asesino. Tengo las manos manchadas con tanta sangre, que ni siquiera debería de atreverme a tocarte-dijo aquellas palabras con crudeza, sin explicaciones ni datos amables o suavizadores. Era la plena y desagradable verdad que lo había obsesionado toda la vida. Una verdad que podía hacerlo perder a la mujer que amaba.

Momo se quedó muy quieta, con el rostro pálido, observando sus ojos embargados de dolor. Se humedeció los labios con la lengua, como único signo de reacción.

-¿Cómo?...Quiero conocer toda la historia.-había amor y compasión en su voz, en lo más profundo de sus ojos. Se acercó a él, y lo rodeó con fuerza por la cintura, apretando sus pechos contra el torso de Hitsugaya.

Él de hecho, notó una gran amargura y tristeza dentro de sí. Enterró el rostro en el cabello de Momo.

-Entendería que decidieras no quedarte conmigo.-

Ella le dio un leve pellizco, como un pequeño castigo por dudar de ella.

-Cuéntame, Toshiro.-

-Yo tenía dieciocho años la primera vez que maté a alguien. Supuestamente lo hice por la familia, por nuestro código de honor. Estaba convencido de que cada vida que fui cegando a través de los años, no se trataba más que de gente malvada. Rufianes, mafiosos, ladrones, gente que lastimaba a los demás, pero no era así. Confié ciegamente en las órdenes de mi Tío Baraggan, en ese tiempo lo admiraba, era como un padre. Para mí era el mejor guerrero, y lo que era ser un verdadero Hitsugaya.-había un desprecio abundante en su voz.

Momo se pegó más a él, le besó el hueco junto a la clavícula y pasó las manos por su amplia espalda para consolarlo.

-No sabías que te estaba utilizando. No eras más que un muchacho, Toshiro.-

-No me justifiques.-su voz fue un latigazo de autocensura.-Yo quería lo que él tenía, su poder. Siempre busque aprender de él. No he conocido guerrero más soberbio que mi tío. Y él vio eso es mí, busco la forma de convencer a mi padre de enviarnos a Hyōrinmaru y a mi a la academia militar. En ese tiempo todo era muy confuso en la familia, mi madre murió repentinamente dejando a mi padre en un estado deplorable, era un muerto en vida, hasta que decidió recluirse en Tokyo, y dejo a cargo a mi tío de todo, de la rama principal y secundaria. La primera medida de Baraggan fue que en cuanto nos graduamos de la academia él envió a mi hermano a Europa y yo me quedé junto a él, como al heredero que había que preparar. Apenas me encontró digno, empezó a utilizarme, y yo le obedecí sin chistar.-se frotó el cuello como si le quemara.-Realice muchísimas misiones, todas terribles y llenas de sangre, la duda en ese tiempo había comenzado a rondar cerca de mí. Al regreso de una de esas misiones me encontré con uno de mis antiguos maestros, Chojiro Sasakibe.-Hitsugaya calló buscando la mirada de ella.- Hablar con él terminó de abrir mis ojos, pues Sasakibe no es un Hitsugaya, pero a un así es un honorable guerrero, descendiente de una casta de magníficos Samuráis. Allí supe que mi tío Baraggan era un maldito traidor que nos había vendido. Cobraba junto con la rama secundaria por nuestros servicios como si fuéramos una vulgar banda de mercenarios, y yo ya era uno de ellos, ¿No te imaginas cuántas vidas inocentes cegué creyendo lo contrario?-

-Pero tu tío murió, y tú ya no eres un asesino.-Momo lo rodeó del cuello para acercarlo más a ella. Intentando tranquilizarse.

Hitsugaya negó con la cabeza.

-No lo hizo. La Yakuza realmente incendió su casa, pero sólo murió su amante. Mi padre, mi hermano y yo viajamos a reconocer los cadáveres, sin duda mi tío consiguió huir. Él va a buscar venganza, Hinamori. Y toda su ira recaerá sobre mí, pues cree que fui yo quien lo delató con la Yakuza por las drogas que traficaban.-él soltó un suspiro.-Mi temor es atraerlo a ti, a través de mí, que por mi causa venga por ti.-

Ella se quedó muy quieta en sus brazos, encontrando fuerza en el cuerpo de Hitsugaya.

-Ya no eres un muchacho, Toshiro. Te has vuelto fuerte y poderoso. Tu tío ya no es rival para ti.-

Él notaba la fina tensión en ella. Hitsugaya le pasó la mano por la espalda desnuda, y se la acarició con delicadeza.

-Era poderoso cuando yo no era más que un muchacho, incluso cuando ya fui un adolescente. Es el mejor guerrero que conocemos, superior a mi padre, a Sasakibe.-Hitsugaya escogió las palabras con cuidado.-Durante años he intentado penar mis culpas por todos aquellos asesinatos. He presenciado mucha muerte y horror, pero jamás he olvidado a mi tío y lo que es capaz de hacer.-

-Toshiro, cometiste esos asesinatos siendo un niño. Estabas cegado por tu tío.-dijo ella en voz baja.-No sabías lo que hacías.-sentía una pena terrible por él en el corazón, por la terrible soledad que había soportado.- ¿Qué sucedió con tu familia? ¿Por qué tu padre dejó que pasara todo eso?-

-Baraggan amenazó con asesinar a mi tía Retsu y a Hyōrinmaru, si mi padre no se mantenía al margen. Él tenía métodos muy eficaces para colocar a las personas en sus manos.-admitió sin expresión. El dolor era tan profundo que Hitsugaya no podía compartirlo del todo.

Momo contuvo el aliento, sentía el corazón latir de manera irregular, como si hubiera sido herida de gravedad. Con ternura cogió una mano de él entre las suyas, preparándose para sacar de su cabeza una duda que la estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

-Aquella mañana en mi departamento, cuando me dijiste que tenían órdenes de secuestrarnos…-la muchacha apretó la mano de él con fuerza-¿Es Baraggan quién regresó o no?-

Hitsugaya se encogió de hombros con una perezosa tensión muscular, mientras asentía lentamente.

-Regresó a Japón, burlando nuestra vigilancia. Está en el país, pero no sabemos exactamente dónde.-

Ella alzó la vista, buscando su mirada. Entonces le rodeó el cuello con sus delgados brazos.

-Te amo. Y no pretendo ir a ninguna parte, me quedare a tu lado, por mucho que tu tío este allí afuera buscándote.-

Hitsugaya la rodeó con brazos protectores y estrechó su cuerpo contra su dura figura.

-Eres demasiado perfecta, Hinamori. Para mí no existe nadie más que tú.-

-Ni para mí.-le dijo ella.

Mientras tanto él bajó de súbito la boca para tomar sus labios e iniciar una exploración lenta y pausada, poco a poco fue echándola sobre la cama, acomodándose sobre el cuerpo de ella. Acarició su rostro con el dorso de la mano, mirándola con infinita ternura.

-Te amo.-le susurró Hitsugaya contra sus labios, antes de volver a besarla.

…

Dios! Que capitulo tan largo! Pero es justo, por las espera que les hice pasar. ¿Mi excusa? Tenía dos parciales (exámenes) de algebra y sociología, tenía que estudiar mucho! Bien ahora al tema que nos interesa: apareció Rangiku! Y Gin! Y Karin! Y Kusaka! Y Sasakibe! (el **SI** es su tío) y en cierta parte Ichigo! ahora si ya se entendió todo? O las deje peor? Lol. Es el primer lemmon que escribo y escribiré en toda mi vida, como quedo? (estoy cruzando los deditos*) muchas gracias a todas las que se toman las molestia de leerme, y a las que me siguen y a las tienen esta historia en sus favoritas. Espero seguir contando con sus opiniones que son muy importantes. Cualquier duda, critica, sugerencia, idea, los recibos con mucho gusto para ir mejorando en mi escritura, sin más que decir, gracias y Ciao!

Naomic.

PD: Todo eso paso Fran? Y así me hago llamar fan de Bleach…que triste…


	14. Chapter 14

Bleach no me pertenece…

_Pensando-otros…_

Hablando…

…..

El biombo de madera lacada se cerró con extrema suavidad, dejando pasar a un hombre a una habitación en penumbras con sólo una lámpara encendida en el rincón de la estancia. Dentro dos hombres estaban sentados de rodillas sobre exquisitos cojines de seda azul, ambos permanecían alrededor de una mesa de corta altura, bebiendo un sake previamente entibiado.

-¿Y Retsu?-fue la pregunta que salió de labios del hombre quien vertía sake en el vaso de Sasakibe, su acompañante.

-Esta con Matsumoto-san.-respondió con voz tranquila Jushiro que era quien acababa de ingresar.-Al parecer la necesitaba para algo del ikebana.-explicó tomando asiento.

Los hombros de Sasakibe se tensionaron con violencia.

-Es mejor que ella no esté presente. No quiero verla alterada por las noticias que tenemos de Baraggan.-dijo uno de los hombres con desinterés.-Ya ha sufrido bastante.

La mente de Chojiro Sasakibe trabajó con celeridad, enlazando una a una la información que había estado indagando.

-Entonces…. Él ha regresado.-habló Sasakibe mirando a ambos hombres alternativamente con un brillo en los ojos.

Kyōraku Syunsui se llevó el vaso de sake a los labios con calma, y prosiguió a explicarles la realidad.

-Sabemos que Baraggan está en Kioto y que tuvo contacto con la Yakuza, específicamente los Kurosaki; pero ellos se negaron a brindarle cualquier tipo de ayuda.-el hombre se sirvió más sake.-Pero alguien más, alguien con mucho dinero se unió a él.-su voz se volvió aún más ronca.-Aún desconocemos quien sea.-

La duda cargo el ambiente que forma pavorosa.

Cada facción del rostro de Sasakibe, se tensiono. Sus ojos oscuros brillaron amenazadores. Mirarlo era casi como ver a un león herido de muerte.

-Sabía que tarde o temprano los Hitsugaya comenzarían a cobrarme sus favores. Para eso me buscaron.-le respondió entre dientes-¿Esperas entonces Kyōraku, que me una a ustedes por qué protegieron a mis sobrinas, cuándo yo me vi imposibilitado de hacerlo?-

-Por supuesto.-le contestó Kyōraku con una sonrisa lobuna adornando su rostro.-No eres un Hitsugaya, pero estas metido hasta el cuello en esto.- Kyōraku lo miró con desdén.-No engañas a nadie, Sasakibe. El pasado no deja dormir a muchos de nosotros, y estoy más que seguro, que no hay cosa que desees más en este mundo que enterrarle en el pecho tu preciada espada a mi querido hermano.- los ojos del hombre se oscurecieron como el carbón.-Esta es tu oportunidad.-

Los pensamientos de aquellos tres hombres salieron disparados con el nombre de Baraggan como eje central. El ex líder del clan Hitsugaya, carraspeó llamando su atención. Aquella situación le provocaba cierto dolor, pues fueran como fueran las cosas, estaban hablando de su hermano mayor. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero las ignoro.

-¿Te unes a nosotros, Sasakibe?-terminó por preguntar Jushiro con voz apesadumbrada.

El hombre cerró los ojos, y asintió lentamente. Desde el fondo de su alma, sabía que había estado esperando todos esos años por una oportunidad como esa. Había sido un deseo inmediato apenas había sabido que Baraggan aún vivía. Era el momento de hacerlo pagar. Cada lágrima que provocó, cada noche sin dormir, cada instante de soledad y dolor, por fin sería devuelta. Chojiro Sasakibe, había sobrevivido hasta ese momento, única y exclusivamente para tener su venganza. Para recuperar aquello que había perdido. Ahora que había visto los ojos de su sobrina, sabía que nada volvería a ser igual jamás. Él nunca estaría tranquilo hasta que le hiciera honor a la verdad.

**...**

Los ojos purpura de la mujer voltearon disgustada, soltó un bufido mientras regresaba su vista nuevamente al paisaje, llevaban media hora de viaje, y él aún no despegaba los labios para decir alguna palabra, ella se hubiera conformado con cualquier cosa, incluso una estupidez era mejor que aquel silencio que la estaba matando.

-¿No me vas a decir por qué rayos vas tan callado?-la mujer hizo sonar sus uñas contra el vidrio-¡Vamos, estoy esperando!-

El hombre la miró fugazmente, intentando concentrarse en la larga carretera que se extendía ante sus ojos. Su mujer era demasiado difícil de complacer. Sintiéndose derrotado, decidió hablarle de sus preocupaciones.

-Antes de salir de Kioto, Jushiro me llamo; dijo que debíamos redoblar la vigilancia. La rama principal y la Yakuza tienen que estar plenamente despierta y alerta ante cualquier señal. Baraggan busco ayuda de nosotros.-le dijo sin mirarla.-Me preocupa tu seguridad, enana. Hay demasiado en juego como para bajar la guardia.-

Rukia Kuchiki sonrió. Él estaba siempre tan pendiente de ella. Desde que se conocieron, cuando la Yakuza se alió con su familia, lo habían puesto como su guardia personal, simplemente se habían odiado. Ella no perdía momento para fastidiarlo con hirientes sarcasmos, y él, que en ese entonces vivía los tormentos de su antigua relación, no se quedaba atrás, siempre respondiéndole y provocándola, pero a pesar de todo, estaba siempre ahí para protegerla. Y lo que comenzó como una relación netamente de trabajo, terminó con los dos engullidos por una relación demasiado intensa como para abandonarla.

-No tienes que preocuparte por mí. Puedo con esto y más.-los dientes de Ichigo Kurosaki relucieron ante aquella confianza femenina.-Aunque tengo la impresión de que es con aquellas hermanas; las Hinamori, en quienes deben poner más ojo.-

-Precisamente. Ahora deben velar por las dos.-contestó en un suspiro.-Pero Momo Hinamori…..-lo meditó un instante entrecerrando sus ojos castaños.-…..ella es un caso aparte.

-¿Por qué?- Rukia se alarmó.

-Es la mujer de Toshiro, no es una agente, apenas ha ingresado a nuestro mundo. Es tan joven e inocente además. Por eso, lo veas por dónde lo veas es un blanco fácil. La clase de blanco que adoraba torturar Baraggan.-dijo él observando de soslayó el escalofrío que recorrió a su acompañante con la mención de ese nombre.-Supongo que por ser un caso tan especial, será Toshiro mismo quien la cuidara, no lo sé….oí que reclutaron a Chojiro Sasakibe, tal vez él lo ayude.-

Rukia permaneció un rato con la vista perdida. La mujer suspiró meneando la cabeza.

-Al parecer las cosas se están poniendo muy feas.-

-Mucho.-respondió Kurosaki.-Sólo espero que atrapemos pronto a Baraggan, y….que todas las cuentas sean saldadas de una vez por todas.-argumentó mirando a los ojos momentáneamente a su mujer, trasmitiéndole con sus almendrados ojos toda la seguridad que ella necesitaba en esos instantes.

-¿Y tu hermana?-soltó de golpe Rukia. Ichigo sabía que de una manera u otra llegarían a ese tema.- ¿Acaso ella no ve lo peligroso que es? Tú sabes lo que opino. Karin no es de fiar. Por más que sea tu hermana.-refunfuño haciendo una mueca.

-Lo sé, y tú sabes que estoy de acuerdo totalmente contigo.-le dijo frunciendo el ceño.-Pero yo no soy ella, no tomo sus decisiones.-

La mujer se encogió de hombros bastante tensa.

-En todo caso, me gustaría conocer a Hinamori-chan. Le vendría bien más apoyo femenino a parte de su hermana.-argumentó con firmeza.-Porque cuando se trata de faldas, ustedes los hombres pueden llegar a ser unos completos idiotas, y no se fijan en lo que hacen.-expresó con resentimiento.

Kurosaki arrugo más el entrecejo, sintiéndose absolutamente aludido con sus palabras.

-¡Enana del demonio!-exclamó él.-Toshiro ya sabe que Karin quiere utilizarlo para volver con él y retomar aquello que tuvieron alguna vez.- Ichigo resopló.- Quiero a mi hermana pero no me meteré en eso, además, Toshiro no es tonto. Puede ser muchas cosas, pero a él no se le escapan esa clase de detalles. Es astuto.-

Kuchiki le lanzó una mirada desconfiada, y luego giró su rostro para ignorarlo deliberadamente. Kurosaki sonrió ante el infantilismo de su mujer.

-Deja de ser tan celosa, mujer.-le dijo, provocando en ella un tic en su ojo de furia ascendente.-Tú eres la única mujer de mi vida, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo?-le habló ahora con voz sedosa, aplacando de un plumazo la furia de la mujer.

-Cállate...-contestó ella al cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo sus pequeños labios rosas.

…**.**

-Claro que si Rangiku-san…-dijo sonriente ella caminando por la habitación envuelta en una bata blanca que le quedaba muy, muy grande.-Llegaremos en la noche con Toshiro, aunque desconozco el horario, de todas maneras te puedo avisar cuando hayamos llegado.-

_-¡Me parece perfecto, el jefe nunca me avisa!-_respondió por el otro lado de la línea la otra mujer-_Pero ahora sé que cuento contigo.-_

Momo soltó un par de carcajadas, y luego echó un vistazo al lugar, desde allí se podía escuchar el sonido del agua de la ducha. Su cuerpo se estremeció al pensar en él bañándose.

-Entonces yo me comunico contigo luego Rangiku-san.-concluyó fijando sus ojos castaños en la puerta del baño.-Mándale saludos a Sasakibe-san y a Ichimaru-san.-

_-¡Igual, dile al jefe que lo quiero!_-se escuchó la voz de Rangiku antes de que Momo cortara.

La joven se quedó quieta mordiéndose los labios sin saber muy bien que hacer, hasta que escuchó el sonido de una puerta abrirse, y su corazón galopó con fuerza. Hitsugaya apareció con el cabello claro húmedo y goteando, llevaba una bata blanca similar a la de ella, pero mucho más grande y larga. Con sólo mirarlo las piernas le temblaron como gelatina.

-¿Has hablado ya con Matsumoto? ¿Cómo está mi padre?-preguntó con tranquilidad Hitsugaya, como si no notara la forma en que ella lo estaba mirando.- ¿Hinamori?-la llamó sacándola de su estupor.

-Todo bien…-respondió encogiéndose en su lugar, cohibida ante la cercanía de él.

Momo le dio la espalda, y caminando descalza se dirigió hacía uno de los ventanales de la que era la habitación de Hitsugaya en aquella residencia. Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios. Pese a lo que había pasado entre ellos dos en la noche, ahora la timidez se la estaba devorando viva, y apenas y podía mirarlo directamente a la cara.

-No puedo creerlo.-exclamó él observándola, entretenido.-Estas avergonzada por hacer el amor conmigo.-

Ella lo miró de reojo agitando sus largas pestañas, y con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas.

-¿Eh? ¡No!-le dijo alterada.-No…no digas…. eso…-tartamudeo.

Hitsugaya sonrió internamente, y fue acercándose hasta ella calmadamente. Cuando llegó a su lado, de espaldas al cuerpo femenino, llevó una de sus manos hasta el cabello sedoso, se la masajeó lentamente con los dedos para aliviar su inocente tensión. Aquella vergüenza repentina en su mujer no hacía más que enternecerlo.

Peropara la joven aquella situación era mucho más importante que su inesperado pudor, ahora sabía que después de haber sido uno, las vidas de ambos estaban entroncadas como la raíz más firme de un árbol. Ser la mujer de Toshiro Hitsugaya era, sin duda, una gran tarea, y temía que aquella responsabilidad fuera demasiado superior a sus fuerzas.

**-**Toshiro…-murmuro ella con suavidad y mimo, antes de girarse por completo a mirarlo.-Esto es tan repentino y…maravilloso.-Momo le puso una mano sobre el brazo, y le tocó la boca con la yema de un dedo.-Sólo espero estar a la altura de las circunstancias. En verdad lo voy a intentar. Sé que hay mucho peligro afuera, y no quiero decepcionarte.-

**-**Jamás me podrías decepcionar, de verdad, Hinamori. Ni se te ocurra pensar una cosa así. Cada segundo que paso contigo es un regalo, me llenas de felicidad.-juntando su cuerpo, más grande y, más pesado, con el de ella, más delgado y menudo, la fue llevando devuelta hasta la cama.-Ver cómo te has adaptado a mi mundo, y cómo has abrazado mi estilo de vida sin juzgarlo. Realmente has traído luz a mi existencia.-

Momo se subióa la cama mientras lo escuchaba, pero con un gesto casi ausente, mordiéndose muy pensativa el labio inferior.

-Por favor, Toshiro. Se siempre honesto conmigo. No me mientas, por favor.-a él le dio un vuelco el estómago, e internamente se recrimino por no poder ser del todo honesto con la mujer que amaba.

Y aunque ella intentó mantenerse arrebujada en la bata de algodón grueso para cubrir su desnudez en tan enorme cama, Hitsugaya se la fue retirando. La que él llevaba ya era un bulto arrugado en el suelo, donde la había dejado caer con descuido. Rodeándola con los brazos fue echando a Momo hacia atrás, hasta que ésta acabó acostada en la cama mirándolo fijamente con sus enormes ojos castaños.

-Hinamori…No te preocupes….sólo déjame amarte.-

La muchacha sintió el rubor que la recorría de pies a cabeza. Hitsugaya le pasaba las manos delicadamente por toda la piel, explorándola con calma, como si no pudiera dejar de tocarla. Ella cerró los ojos y se entregó a las sensaciones que sus manos provocaban en su cuerpo.

-Soy tuya.-musitó casi en un jadeo.

-Siempre.-le susurró él buscando con su boca la comisura de sus labios, provocándola, pasándosela muy cerca, mordisqueándola tiernamente con los dientes.

Momo sabía que el placer que la hacía sentir era indescriptible. No encontraba las palabras para expresar las sensaciones que recorrían todo su cuerpo. Calidez, tal vez felicidad absoluta. Pero de lo que tenía certeza total era de que Hitsugaya se recreaba en ello, acariciando su piel con las manos por puro deleite, trazando la turgencia de sus pechos cremosos, disfrutando intensamente al sentir la presión de sus pezones suplicantes bajo las palmas de las manos.

Al inclinar la cabeza para besarla en el centro de su cuello, ella sintió los cabellos de él rozándole los pechos, un tormento exquisito que le quitaba toda capacidad de raciocinio.

Ella alzó las manos para mecer su cabeza entre ellas mientras agitaba inquieta las piernas. Adoraba la forma en que la deseaba, sintió su anhelo en el tacto de sus manos, que casi parecían rendir culto a su cuerpo, y la calidez de su pecho agitándose sobre el suyo, su lengua buscando los latidos de su cuello. El corazón le dio un respingo, y su cuerpo, contrayéndose, se anticipaba ya. Los pechos parecían arderle, anhelando sus manos, y la humedad cremosa de su cuerpo clamaba por él.

Hitsugaya buscó su pecho con la boca y la hizo gemir suavemente de exquisito placer mientras le pasaba las manos por la cintura, por las caderas, acariciándoselas. Pero eso no bastaba, jamás sería bastante.

Momo gozaba con la perfección de su cuidadoso tacto; nunca existiría otro hombre que llegara hasta ella como él lo hacía. Hitsugaya era el único hombre que vivía en su interior.

Hinamori apenas se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando con sus profundos ojos de hielo, cuando lentamente, empujando con suavidad, le metió dos dedos hasta el fondo.

Agarrada a su melena clara e indómita, se entregó al éxtasis puro que sólo él era capaz de hacerle sentir. Hitsugaya procedió con calma, tomándose su tiempo para incendiarla poco a poco con su fuego ardiente, estremecedor. Y así, lentamente, ella quiso más; necesitaba más. Necesitaba su boca sobre la piel, su cuerpo en el interior del suyo, colmándola.

Y a pesar que afuera ya era de mañana, el fuego que ardía entre los dos ya sólo parecía avivarse más y más, propagándose fuera de control a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

Momo, dejando explotar el aire que tenía en los pulmones, soltó un grito cuando Hitsugaya se unió a ella.

-Te amo.-le dijo él suplicante mientras la invadía con sus caderas al ritmo salvaje de su fiera posesión, agitándose sobre ella, dentro de ella, alrededor de ella, con el anhelo de fluir a través suyo.

Ella, debajo de él, gimió en voz baja, tensando su cuerpo alrededor de Hitsugaya en una convulsión de placer abrasador. Y, mientras él cabalgaba ardiente sobre ella, se entregó a él por completo, sumergiéndose en su pasión, rindiéndose a sus abultados músculos, a la atracción de su boca, a las llamas que los consumían a ambos.

Lo abrazó, acunó su cabeza deleitándose en la sensación de su pelo rozándole los pechos ya tan sensibles. Él seguía embistiéndola una y otra vez hasta que, somnoliento, se sintió saciado, completamente satisfecho, totalmente colmado. En definitiva, feliz.

Con una gran delicadeza, Hitsugaya permitió que sus cuerpos se desacoplaran. El tímido sol afuera le indicaba que estaban más que retrasados para el desayuno, y si seguían así, no iban a llegar al almuerzo familiar.

Bajando su mirada hacia Momo, hacia sus enormes pestañas oscuras, la belleza de su rostro de muñeca, los rastros que habían dejado después de hacer el amor, supo que ella ni sabía ni le importaba la hora del desayuno. Agachó la cabeza para rozar su lozana boca con la suya.

-Podemos saltarnos el desayuno, el almuerzo…y quizás la cena también.-le murmuró contra los labios cálidos.-Ahora lo único que deseo es comerte.-

La muchacha paso las manos alrededor de su cuello, y riendo como una burbuja de felicidad, lo besó.

…**.**

Momoechó la cabeza hacía atrás, cerrando los ojos momentáneamente. El suave vaivén del auto de Hitsugaya recorriendo las autopistas Japonesas en plena noche, la relajaba profundamente, y si a eso le sumábamos las escasas horas de sueño que Hitsugaya le había permitido, no podía más que sentir a su cuerpo somnoliento y cansado. Pero estaba dichosa y feliz como nunca antes experimento en sus cortos años de vida, sin quererlo una sonrisa de completa satisfacción curvó sus labios carnosos.

-¿Por qué sonríes tanto?-

Ella abrió los ojos y los fijó por largos segundos en él, en la forma en que sus manos agarraban con firmeza y seguridad el volante del vehículo; en la expresión de mármol que se adueñaba de sus facciones cinceladas, perfectas como las de un Dios Griego; en sus labios sensuales que sólo le traían ideas fogosas de lo que él podía llegar a hacer con ellos; en aquel cabello claro, blanco como la fría nieve, cautivante y tentador. Aunque lo que más le gustaba de él eran sus ojos, esas pupilas de hielo que ya eran dueñas de cada molécula y fibra de su ser.

-¿Hinamori?-su voz ronca la sacó de su ensoñación.

-Sonrío porque estoy feliz.-le respondió con un adorable sonrojo en sus tersas mejillas.

-¿Ah, sí?- Hitsugaya arqueó una blanca ceja-¿Aún después de cenar con mis familia y conocer a Kyōraku?

El rostro de la muchacha lo miro extrañada, evocando imágenes pasadas.

-¡Claro que sí!-respondió colocando unos mechones de cabello tras las orejas.- Kyōraku-san es muy agradable y sus singulares comentarios son muy graciosos, y con Jushiro-san Y Retsu-san es igual. Ambos son un verdadero encanto. Realmente sentí que estaba con mi familia.-le regaló una sonrisa- Me hicieron sentir bienvenida.-

Hitsugaya la estudio unos instantes, aún le costaba salir de su admiración por esa hermosa jovencita. Tal vez las palabras que su padre le había dicho con respecto a ella, eran totalmente acertadas, después de todo, Momo podía con cualquier tormenta que se le avecinara encima. Por sus venas corría la sangre de un guerrero, y no de cualquiera. Quizás se parecía más a Kaien de lo que él alguna vez pudo llegar a creer.

-Si tú lo dices. Aunque para tu suerte tendrás que tratar más a mi padre.-

Los ojos de ella se abrieron con sorpresa, y se giró a mirarlo con cierta rapidez.

-… ¿Por qué?-su voz sonó como al reclamó de una niña pequeña a la que le han negado su dulce favorito.

-Porque papa se encargará de visitarnos más a menudo. Con todo el asunto del paradero desconocido de Baraggan, él también quiere estar más al tanto de tu seguridad. Mi padre es muy sobreprotector y desaprueba los errores.-le explicó con calma.

-Igual que tú.-le respondió ella soltando una risita.

-Puede ser.-concedió él con una pequeña mueca, algo parecido a una sonrisa.-Pero no te preocupes por eso, estoy seguro que llegarás a acostumbrarte a mi padre y a sus cuidados. Pero por ahora sólo deberías ocuparte de la sorpresa que te espera en casa.-le anunció en tono serio.

Momo olvidó casi al instante la conversación sobre Jushiro a la mera mención de la palabra "sorpresa", y dando un brinco se elevó unos centímetros de su asiento, por lo menos lo que el cinturón de seguridad le permitió, entonces acomodándose mejor, le lanzó la mirada más mimosa que tenía.

-¿Qué sorpresa?-lo cuestionó ella retorciéndose las manos nerviosa.

La risa ronca de Hitsugaya la sobresaltó placenteramente. Era para ella casi un milagro escucharlo reír, y verlo tan distendido, relajado y cómodo a su lado.

-Mujer curiosa, nos quedan menos de veinte minutos para llegar, simplemente espera un poco más.-

-Dame aunque sea una pista…-le hizo un puchero lastimoso.-…Por favor, por favor, por favor.-le rogó elevando sus pestañas oscuras coquetamente.

-Tranquila, ya lo descubrirás.-le dijo él disfrutando de la satisfacción que le daba verla inquieta y desesperada por saber de qué se trataba.

Momo refunfuño un par de palabras inteligibles cruzándose de brazos en el asiento, al final sabía que aunque insistiera Hitsugaya era una tumba cuando de información se trataba.

De pronto, una luz se encendió en su cabecita curiosa.

-La sorpresa por casualidad…-empezó a decir a la vez que se cercioraba de tener toda la atención de él sobre ella-… no tendrá algo que ver con la llamada que recibiste en la cena…-lo miró con cautela, tanteando el terreno. Podía estar equivocada, y la llamada podía tener relación con Baraggan.

Hitsugaya sonrió.

-Quizás…-murmuró concentrado en la carretera-…estás más observadora de lo usual, Hinamori.-afirmó con un toque de arrogancia y malicia, haciendo que la muchacha lo mirara con reproche.

Momo hizo un puchero. Se sentía frustrada y decepcionada.

-¿No vas a decirme, cierto?-preguntó ella, concentrando ahora su atención en la vista próxima de Tokio.

-No.-respondió simplemente, y sonrió al ver a Momo frunciendo el ceño y haciendo pucheros.-Y ya deja de curiosear tanto, allí está la ciudad, ¿No la ves?-le señalo.-Tokyo y tu sorpresa.-

Cuando el automóvil aparcó en el lujoso estacionamiento de la casa donde vivía Hitsugaya, el corazón de Momo comenzó a galopar frenético, y mientras caminaba a su lado contemplaba seriamente la idea que de un momento a otro sufriría un paro cardiaco. En cambio él, iba tranquilo y seguro, sosteniendo su mano con firmeza, guiándola hasta las puertas de su departamento. Allí se detuvieron.

Aquella espera estaba resultando bastante tortuosa.

-Relájate…-le dijo él cerca de su oído, provocando que su aliento tibio le erizara hasta la última hebra de sus cabellos.-… lo que hay detrás de la puerta te va a encantar.-afirmó con sensualidad.

Momo trato de pronunciar cualquier cosa, pero Hitsugaya tomo partido de su mutismo para embutir un hondo beso. La muchacha expandió los ojos sorprendidos, y Hitsugaya sonrió entre sus labios, probando su boca con serenidad. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos, para profundizar más el beso; probó sus labios con sosiego, para después mordiscar con delicadeza e inflamarse con el fulgor de pasión y deseo.

-Toshiro…-gimió ella, separándose de él con calma, para apaciguar a su acelerado corazón. La boca de Hitsugaya siempre exigía todo de ella, era suplicante y opresora.

De pronto, él se detuvo, y con la tensión recorriéndole cada fibra de su cuerpo se apartó de ella con delicadeza. Sus ojos turquesa brillaban intensos, hambrientos, con esa mirada que sólo denotaba posesión.

-Entremos.-la instó con voz ronca.

Ella asintió sumisa, aun turbada por el beso. Hitsugaya saco las llaves del pantalón, abrió y se adentraron hasta el living. Momo alzó las cejas en un gesto interrogatorio hacía Hitsugaya, pues todo el lugar estaba iluminado, y lo normal era que los recibiera la oscuridad.

Él sólo le sonrió misterioso.

-Adelante.-la invitó con voz sedosa, cogiéndole la mano y entrelazando sus dedos.

Momo se quedó quieta, con un ligero temblor recorriéndole el cuerpo. Un presentimiento poco agradable la inundó. Sus ojos castaños se elevaron hasta cruzarse y anclarse en los ojos turquesa, en busca de seguridad, sólo entonces comenzó a caminar.

Sus pasos se detuvieron abruptamente en el umbral de la sala, sentía el cuerpo cálido de Hitsugaya detrás del suyo, acompañándola, pero pese a eso su corazón bombeaba más y más sangre cada vez.

Escuchó un par de voces; una masculina; una femenina. Ambas se le hacían extrañamente familiares, tal vez demasiado para su cordura. Sus ojos buscaron frenéticos hasta que se abrieron sorprendidos.

Unos ojos igual a los suyos le devolvieron la mirada.

Todo el color de su piel se desvaneció en seguida junto al aire atascado en sus pulmones. Hitsugaya sostuvo su frágil cuerpo por los hombros para que no se desmayara de la pura impresión.

-Hermana… ¿Tobiume?-

-¡Momo!-la exclamación llena de afecto brincó espontáneamente de los labios de la mujer, que sentada unos segundos antes en un sofá se puso inmediatamente de pie al verla llegar-¡hermanita!-

Instantes después el cuerpo de Momo fue estrechado por los brazos ligeros de su hermana, en un abrazo que era casi asfixiante. Y es que no podía creer que ella fuera su sorpresa.

Con cierta torpeza la joven le devolvió el abrazo entre conmovida y conmocionada. Aquello era demasiado inesperado, hasta hace unos minutos hubiera metido sus manos al fuego asegurando que no vería a su hermana por un largo tiempo.

-Pero…. ¿Cómo?…-

Tobiume se adelantó a cualquier pregunta sonriéndole con afecto.

-Fueron Hitsugaya y Hyōrinmaru.-le explicó dándole unas palmaditas en los brazos.- Ya era un poco más seguro que nos volviéramos a ver.-agregó la mujer mirando a su Hitsugaya.

Sólo en ese momento la muchacha reparo en que la otra presencia, además de ellos tres, era la de Hyōrinmaru. Por eso su voz le había resultado tan conocida.

-No es seguro, ni lo va a ser. Con las dos aquí es más arriesgado, pero necesito a Hyōrinmaru cerca.-replico Hitsugaya, que se había alejado unos pasos de las mujeres apenas se abrazaron, y ahora estaba al lado del hombre de cabellera verde.

Momo completamente aturdida asintió en silencio, mientras sus ojos viajaban hasta Hitsugaya exigiéndole una explicación en silencio.

Ella adoraba y amaba a su hermana, pero no podía evitar cuestionarse con cierto temor si…. Era bueno o malo que su hermana regresara.

…**.**

Ya está! Eh! Bueno comienzo a explicar: Jushiro, Kyōraku y Baraggan son hermanos, Retsu Unohana es la tía de Toshiro y Hyōrinmaru; Sasakibe es el tío de Momo y Tobiume y por último y no menos importante aparecieron Ichigo y Rukia! Estaba muy indecisa si hacerlo o no pero a la final la decisión fue sí! los necesitaba, y como me escribió una personita "son piezas importantes". (Siempre se me adelantan a todo!) Muchas gracias a todas las que se toman las molestia de leerme, y a las que me siguen y a las tienen esta historia en sus favoritas. Espero seguir contando con sus opiniones que son muy importantes e inspirativas. Cualquier duda, critica, sugerencia, idea, los recibos con mucho gusto para ir mejorando en mi escritura, sin más que decir, gracias y Ciao!

Naomic.

PD: ¡¿8 parciales Ahome, que estudias tu mujer?!

PD: ¡Mumi bienvenida!, me alegra mucho de que te guste, ojala siga siendo así!

PD: Fran! Me encantan tus reviews! Y con respecto al otro fic lo borre porque está basado en un libro, pero necesito ese libro para irle al corriente de la historia y otro detalle es que quiero evitar plagio o algo así y tengo que saber bien como se hace.


	15. Chapter 15

Bleach no me pertenece

_Pensando-otros…_

Hablando…

…..

Compró una caja de bombones de chocolate con leche. Por fin podría saciar su ansiedad; los fue devorando en el auto que la llevaba a su destino deseosa; pues de ahora en adelante adonde fuera que vaya tendría que tener un chofer privado que la llevara, según las ordenes de Hitsugaya, en su momento no le parecía una idea tan acertada, pero conociendo a ese hombre no podría convencerlo de lo contrario.

Siguió comiendo con entusiasmo sus chocolates con la esperanza de que el dolor de cabeza se debiera a la falta de azúcar circulando por su cerebro. Últimamente los dolores se le hacían muy frecuentes.

Cuando llegó a su destino el último bombón que masticaba se le quedó atascado entre los labios. Las imágenes de Internet no le hacían justicia a la librería que se alzaba ante sus ojos. _"__Librería Shakespeare__ y objetos de regalo"_, proclamaba en letras de una impecable caligrafía Japonesa el letrero colgado en perpendicular a la fachada del edificio.

Bajo del auto.- ya regreso.- se dirigió al chofer. El hombre simplemente asintió. Se encamino hacia la puerta de entrada, la empujo y hubo un tintineo de campanillas.

Entró y se detuvo, asombrada. Encontró un interior cavernoso y tan bien provisto de libros que hacía que la biblioteca que la Bestia le regalo a Bella de la película de Disney pareciera estar sufriendo un problema de abastecimiento. Momo sonrió feliz. Sabía que ese hallazgo seria su nuevo lugar favorito.

Sin embargo, no había un alma en el lugar. Quizás se debiera a que la librería se encontraba en uno de los barrios más antiguos de Tokio.

-¡Hola!-llamó con voz cantarina, describiendo un círculo para empaparse de todo el lugar. Estaba ante un hallazgo maravilloso, un final estupendo para un día que por lo demás no podía haberle dado más quebrantos de cabeza.-Hola, ¿hay alguien aquí?-

-Enseguida estoy con usted.-se elevó una voz femenina desde la parte de atrás del establecimiento.

La mujer que vio aparecer delante de ella minutos después, era elegante y estilizada. Su cabello iba peinado de tal manera que realzaba la piel blanca del rostro junto a sus facciones. Momo se la quedó mirando fijo incapaz de describir una edad.

-Me llamo Nanao Ise. ¿Buscaba usted algo en concreto?-

-Me preguntaba si podría encontrar información acerca de textos referentes a familias antiguas y de la realeza.-le dijo Momo, un tanto apenada por buscar ese tipo de información en un sitio tan elegante.

La mujer sonrió.

-No se preocupe, ni se sienta apenada.- la joven se sorprendió por ser tan evidente.-Estaré encantada de contarle yo misma algunas historias.-

-Gracias. Pero quiero averiguar específicamente un solo tipo de información.-dijo Momo

-¿De qué trata, señorita?- la miro con seriedad acomodando sus anteojos y se encaminó hacia un lado.

Momo la siguió hacía el costado derecho de la librería. Allí había una caja registradora, un ordenador, un teléfono y una estatua de Buda tallada en piedra. Mientras la muchacha la observaba maravillada por el delicado trabajo del artesano respondió.

-Sobre la familia Hitsugaya y la familia Hans Vorarlberna -Cuando dirigió su vista hacia la mujer. Ella estaba quieta como una estatua y se había puesto además pálida.

-Eh escuchado muy poco de ellas. ¿Por qué buscas ese tipo de información?-le preguntó en un tono muy seco. Toda amabilidad se había esfumado.

-Sólo quería saber algún pasado o cosas así…-sabía que estaba empezando a ponerse a la defensiva, pero, era evidente que el tema significaba algo para esa mujer ¿Por qué no se lo quería decir?-Yo… de verdad que es muy importante.-

-¿Cómo cuánto de importante?-preguntó ella.

-Mucho.-Habló tan convencida que algo debió haber provocado en la otra mujer.

-Haré una revisión en la bodega de atrás. Por el momento, señorita, le sugiero que llame un taxi. Es tarde y no deberías andar sola por las calles-

-Oh, no se preocupe, ya alguien me está esperando afuera.- dirigió su vista hacia la puerta de entrada. La mujer simplemente asintió para luego perderse por uno de los pasillos.

Mientras esperaba a Nanao, la ahora recurrente sensación de que algo se le escapaba se le hizo abruptamente real. Era como si todos supieran algo, menos ella. Su pobre cabecita iba a estallarle de un momento a otro.

-Señorita, lamentablemente no tengo nada aquí que pueda serle útil. Tenemos otras bodegas por la ciudad que nos sirven de depósito. Preguntaré en ellas, pero deberá volver otro día.-Momo asintió. Esa era una forma educada de echar a alguien de un lugar.

-De acuerdo. Gracias de todos modos.-se despidió Momo. La mujer se inclinó en señal de despedida.

Salió de la librería algo apesadumbrada y subió al auto.- Vamos a casa por favor.- pidió en tono bajo.

De verdad quería saber más acerca de la Familia de Hitsugaya. Él simplemente se dedicaba a esquivar ese tema cuando intentaba buscar que saliera a flote; sabía que había algo más, confiaba en Hitsugaya pero necesitaba saber con una ansia abrumadora toda la historia, ¿Cómo llegaron sus padres a trabajar para ellos? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué?

Sobre la familia Hans Vorarlberna no sabía casi nada, y solo tenía una vaga idea que explicaba la relación de Yukio con Hitsugaya, pero nada más; podría preguntarle personalmente a Yukio pero a estas alturas lo veía muy arduo, no sabía cómo tomaría las cosas o ya de por si, como reaccionaria ella misma.

Perdida en sus pensamientos no se percató que ya estaban llegando a la residencia de Hitsugaya; cuando por fin el chofer estaciono el auto, pudo ver a Hitsugaya en la entrada de la casa. Ya se imaginaba el regaño que le daría por no avisarle que saldría.

Bajo con parsimonia, mientras trataba de encontrar alguna idea lo suficientemente creíble para que no descubriera en el lugar exacto en el que fue a parar.

-¿Dónde estabas?- Toshiro la miro con el ceño fruncido.

Hinamori respiro hondo, tratando de tranquilizarse. Hitsugaya frente a ella, le parecía avasallador. Con cada soplo de aire que respiraba, percibía su esencia masculina. Limpia. Exótica. Salvaje. Viril.

-Solo quería salir un rato, no me gusta estar tanto tiempo encerrada.-

Hitsugaya la escudriño duramente por el momento suficiente para hacerle entender a Hinamori que no le había creído nada, que sus ojos de hielo lo sabían todo, aun por la cosa más insignificante.

-Vamos.-

Hinamori parpadeo confundida, sin entender su actitud. No le había recriminado, ni regañado por nada. Camino tras del adentrándose en la casa, la condujo hasta el living pero él seguía dándole la espalda.

Lo vio de pie quieto como una efigie. Podía apreciar la tensión en sus hombros. No pudo evitar agitarse y cuestionarse qué era lo que estaba pasando. Él se giró a mirarla, y pudo apreciar claramente en su semblante frio una nota de profunda intranquilidad. Eso no hizo más que alarmarla.

-¿Sucede algo?- le pregunto caminando hasta él.

Hitsugaya frunció el ceño, y fijo sus ojos en ella, pensativo.

-Tendré que irme a Kioto lo antes posible. Esta misma noche. Alguien…- dudo por un segundo.- alguien se quedara contigo, por el tiempo que yo no esté.- Hitsugaya le acarició el rostro por un momento, con prudencia.-Tienes que prometerme que no te expondrás.-

-Lo haré si me dices por qué tienes que irte ahora.-ella lo miró sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. No sabía por qué, pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

Hitsugaya la volvió a mirar con intensidad; pero esta vez de una forma muy distinta. Llevo su mano hasta la nuca de la chica, acercándola a él acariciársela para luego besarla con pasión.

-Tenemos noticias muy importantes sobre Baraggan.- pronuncio cuando alejo sus labios de los de la chica.

. A Momo las palabras de Hitsugaya le parecieron distantes; y aunque entendía la gravedad de ellas, se le hacía muy difícil analizarlas, le parecía que lo dicho por el fuera solamente su imaginación; como si él no estuviera ahí con ella.

Parpadeo un par de veces tratando de enfocar la vista, pero todo se le nublaba, sentía el cuerpo pesado. Lo último que vio fueron esos fríos ojos para luego caer en la inconciencia.

El cuerpo de la muchacha cayó en los brazos de Hitsugaya. Él lo sostuvo con delicadeza, y cargándola la llevo hasta su habitación para recostarla sobre su cama, cubriéndola a su paso con una gruesa manta. Una figura se materializo a sus espaldas.

-La he dormido.-dijo Hitsugaya mientras le acomodaba unos cabellos rebeldes a Momo.- Lo único que tienes que hacer es protegerla.-le ordenó.-La quiero a mi regreso sin el más mínimo rasguño.-le advirtió girándose a mirar con sus ojos de hielo al hombre a sus espaldas.

La figura masculina solo se recostó en el marco de la puerta cruzándose de brazos.

-Nada le sucederá; sabes que nunca lo permitiría.- Hitsugaya se acercó hasta él mirándolo seriamente.

-Esto es en serio Hans Vorarlberna, si le sucede algo…- la mirada de Hitsugaya se volvió aterradora.-…juro que te matare.-

Dio un breve vistazo sobre su hombro a una dormida Hinamori, y desapareció del lugar.

Yukio observó a la nada. Sintiendo de pronto una repentina inquietud sobre Hitsugaya. La señal que tanto esperaban había llegado. Años atrás cuando Hitsugaya y él se habían conocido supo que esté había asumido un peso que no le correspondía. Una carga terrible por el bien y la estabilidad de los Hitsugaya. Sin embargo, su _amigo_ parecía estar cambiando y entendía muy bien el porqué; él tenía la misma motivación. Miró la faz durmiente de la joven, y se preguntó hasta qué punto Hitsugaya estaba dispuesto a llegar por ser digno de ella, porque el si conocía los suyos.

…**..**

Hinamori se enderezo y alzo su vista detallando el lugar en donde se encontraba. _La habitación de Toshiro_, pensó. ¿Pero dónde estaba él?

Imágenes rápidas se agolparon en su cabeza.

Claro, ya recordaba, _se tuvo que ir_. Se levantó y camino hasta la puerta de la habitación, abrió y se asomó por los pasillos. La sangre se le helo en las venas nada más abrir la puerta. El silencio y la oscuridad reinante parecían un anunció de muerte. Imágenes de aquellas películas de terror que tanto le encantaban a su hermana le llegaron a la mente con suma rapidez, y lo peor de todo era que para encender las luces tenía que bajar hasta la sala.

Respiro hondo y se encamino hasta las escaleras para bajarlas lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a la estancia. Respiro aliviada y encendió las luces. Por fin tenía claridad. Giro para subir a su habitación, pero Chocó contra una figura desconocida, y asustada hasta más no poder grito lo más alto que pudo y se apegó a la pared cubriéndose la cara cuando sintió que la sujetaban.

-Tranquilízate Hinamori.-

Los rasgos de Yukio permanecieron fríos y calmados mientras sujetaban la menuda figura de la muchacha. Pero ella ya se estaba esforzando por recuperar el autocontrol, horrorizada de su conducta, de sus reacciones. Nunca antes había hecho algo parecido. Yukio la contuvo con facilidad, agarrándola por los hombros acercándola a sí mismo.

Y al instante, Momo fue consciente de quien era, de quien la sujeta de una forma tan comprometedora y la sostenía con firmeza.

-¿Hans Vorarlberna-san?-

-No sabía que fueras tan miedosa.-

-Tu…que…- sacudió su cabeza, tratando de entender. Coloco sus manos en el pecho de él, separándose. - ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Yukio le regalo una sonrisa fugaz.

-¿Hitsugaya no te lo dijo?-

-¿Decirme que?- frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-Me quedare contigo hasta que él regrese.-

Hinamori expandió sus ojos sorprendida hasta más no poder. ¡Como Hitsugaya se iba sin decirle algo así! Le era muy incómodo estar con Yukio en esos momentos. Lo observo encaminándose hasta el sofá del living para sentarse. La familiar sensación de los nervios invadiendo su cuerpo la abrigo como una gran manta. El hombre que tenía tan cerca de ella actuaba como si nunca hubieran tenido temas tan profundos como alguna vez lo fueron. Y ni hablar de la incómoda sensación de que el estuviera al corriente de su relación con Hitsugaya.

-Pero…pude haberme quedado con mi hermana y Hyōrinmaru-san.- pronuncio en bajo tono caminando despacio hasta acercarse a él.

-No lo creo.- recargo su espalda en el sofá e igualmente su cabeza en el respaldar.- Tobiume y Hyōrinmaru me imagino que estarán muy ocupados.-

-¿Ocupados? ¿En qué?- pregunto sentándose a su lado a una distancia prudente.

El Hans Vorarlberna soltó una risa irónica y se enderezo mirándola con gracia.-Cosas de amantes.-

La chica en el acto se ruborizo, desviando la mirada sin saber a dónde asentarla.

-Eres demasiado inocente.- pronuncio acercándose a ella y tomándola con poca delicadeza por la barbilla le hizo encararlo.

-Pero me imagino que Hitsugaya te la está quitando, ¿No es así?- pronuncio con desagrado.

Hinamori trato de levantarse de su lado ante sus palabras; pero Yukio tiro con fuerza de su brazo haciéndola caer el sofá para luego colocarse encima.

-¿Por qué te avergüenzas?- siseo por lo bajo.

Hinamori lo miro agitada.- No lo hago.-

-¿segura? Yo creo que si lo estas.- sus ojos esmeralda centellaron con furia.- porque sabes que estoy enamorado de ti. Hiciste que me enamorara de ti, y al parecer no te importo porque te uniste a Hitsugaya sin pensar en nada más.-

Hinamori quería lanzarse a correr, pero el cuerpo de Yukio la aprisionaba, y su vista había empezado aguarse, no sabía si era debido a sus palabras o la rudeza de ellas. De verdad empezaba a sentirse muy mal y tenuemente mareada. Apretó los ojos con fuerza, tratando de calmarse pero no podía.

Si Hinamori hubiera mantenido sus ojos abiertos por un segundo más, habría podido ver la expresión de satisfacción y arrogancia en el rostro de Yukio junto aquel dejo de crueldad que lo invadía. Ahora Hans Vorarlberna sabía que a esa chiquilla no le quedarían ganas de volver a jugar con él nuevamente. Hinamori sabría, entendería y sentiría por las malas toda y cada una de las emociones que le hizo pasar. Fue entonces cuando Yukio decidió que era momento de poner el punto de gracia a todo eso.

-Nunca más, Hinamori.- siseo muy cerca de su oído, aprisionando duramente sus muñecas, haciendo que Momo se sobresaltara por su tono oscuro.- Nunca volverás a intentar jugar conmigo.-apretó más aun sus muñecas. Hinamori abrió los ojos bañados en lágrimas, pálida y adolorida.- ¿Entendiste?-

La muchacha no podía pronunciar palabra, estaba en shock a causa del pánico. Respiro con mucha dificultad un par de veces, pero sin dejar de mirarlo, lanzando hipidos de vez en cuando. Yukio se separó de ella mirándola desde su altura con soberbia.

-Me repugnas.- gruño con maldad, y le sonrió con superioridad.

En su mirada calculadora solo se reflejaba un profundo asco, Hinamori sentía que la aborrecía más que nada en el mundo. Como si ella hubiera intentado asesinarlo o algo mucho peor. ¿Por qué actuaba así con ella? Primero le decía sus sentimientos, y ahora la miraba con ganas de asesinarla para no volverla a ver jamás en su vida, como si fuera la cosa más despreciable del mundo.

Pero Momo tenía la ligera sospecha que todas sus palabras eran solo eso; palabras. Que por más que lo asegurara y que sus ojos la miraran de una forma tan horrible no podía abarcar la magnitud de ese desprecio hacia ella. El cariño y el deseo que había visto hacía ya tiempo en su mirada no podían ser fingidos. Estaba casi segura de que era legítimo, al igual de aquel beso que le había provocado tanta nostalgia y que se reusó a seguir por solo pensar en Hitsugaya.

Estaba confundida y sobretodo con una gran tristeza, no lo entendía, no entendía a ese hombre. No sabía si era un psicópata o simplemente estaba loco de poder. Y más aún, no entendía su cambio de actitud, la trataba menos que una escoria, como si fuera poca cosa a su lado. Sin embargo no podía cambiar lo que sentía, amaba a Hitsugaya con todo su corazón y nada de eso lo cambiaria. Entonces, no comprendía porque simplemente no lo aceptaba y dejaba su actitud de animal y desistía de lanzar palabras tan hirientes como una fría navaja. No era justo con ella.

Aun así no podía permitir que Yukio se fuera con tanta tranquilidad y la dejara tan lastimada. No era orgullo, simplemente quería una explicación, aunque corriera el riesgo de desatar su furia nuevamente. Así que levantándose susurro con voz temblorosa:

-¿Qué te he hecho? ¿Qué te eh hecho para que me trates de esa forma? Para que quieras lastimarme…- Yukio giro y la miro de forma dura. Sin compasión. Y Momo sacando valor de alguna parte prosiguió.- me culpas por todo lo que te hice sentir, pero yo no hice nada. ¡Yo no pedí que te enamoraras de mí!- Yukio la atravesaba con sus ojos esmeralda, Hinamori tenía miedo de continuar, pero debía desahogarse, igual como lo hizo él.- sé que no debí haber dicho muchas cosas, pero nunca te di paso para pensar en otra cosa…no debiste…- respiro su nerviosismo.- no debiste hablarme así.- hacia un gran esfuerzo por contener sus lágrimas pero al final no las pudo evitar.- Nos tenemos que respetar y tienes que aceptar que amo Hitsugaya.-

-¿Y si no quiero hacerlo?- hablo muy serio, con una ligera amenaza bailando en el aire. Su tono era misterioso pero parecía furioso, como si contuviera los deseos de asfixiarla.

Hinamori sonrió con melancolía y tristeza.- Hitsugaya es tu amigo.- los ojos de Yukio se expandieron sorprendidos.- ¿Creen que no lo eh notado? Son amigos; como podría yo meterme en eso, no podría…-

-Y, ¿Qué piensas hacer entonces, Hinamori?- la interrumpió con severidad.

Hinamori sintió más lágrimas en sus ojos, pensando que el jamás podría siquiera llegarse a imaginar lo que sería capaz de hacer.

-Irme.- respondió con rapidez.-irme, sin lastimar a ninguno de los dos.- dijo con tristeza.

Yukio se acercó hasta ella haciéndola caer sentada en el sofá y se inclinó sobre ella.- Jamás podrás huir de Hitsugaya o de mí. Nuestra _amistad…-_pronuncio con sarcasmo_.-_ no tiene nada que ver con nuestro interés por ti.-

-Pero él es tu amigo, ¿Acaso no te importa?- pregunto indignada.

Yukio solo sonrió, enderezándose.-No. Me importa muy poco o nada lo que pase con Hitsugaya.- dicho esto se encamino hacia las escaleras dejando a una Hinamori asombrada y dolida a un más ante sus palabras.

…**..**

El olor a tabaco y sangre impregnaba toda la oscura habitación. Lo único que se podía escuchar eran los lamentos de un hombre adolorido.

-Eso te ganas por fallar.- una voz ronca, profunda, lóbrega se alzó ante la agonía de aquel hombre colgado del techo de la habitación.

-Yo…no…no…-se ahogaba en su propia sangre.- no lo…vol…volveré…hacer.-

-Oh no, claro que no lo harás.- pronuncio para luego ser escuchado un fuerte disparo.

-¿Tenías que matarlo Amagai?- un hombre alto y pálido se acercó hasta el susodicho dando una calada a su cigarrillo.

Shūsuke Amagai se encamino hacia la salida de la habitación con una sonrisa cínica; pero antes de salir le contesto a su oyente.

-Solo era una maldita escoria insignificante que no pudo asesinar a Momo Hinamori.-

…**..**

Disculpen la enorme demora pero estuve un poquito ocupada, pero sobretodo que sea tan corto. Bien vamos a lo que nos interesa que no tengo mucho tiempo. Volvió a aparecer Yukio! y viene más perverso que nunca. ¿Creían que todo iba ser color de rosa? Pues no señoritas, ahora es que voy a explorar esa faceta de malvado que sé que tiene. Muchas gracias a todas las que se toman las molestia de leerme, y a las que me siguen y a las tienen esta historia en sus favoritas. Espero seguir contando con sus opiniones que son muy importantes e inspirativas. Cualquier duda, critica, sugerencia, idea, los recibos con mucho gusto para seguir mejorando en mi escritura, sin más que decir, gracias y Ciao!

PD: Fran, ni se te ocurra eliminar tus historias, yo todavía no las he leído (por falta de tiempo) pero una gran amiga mía si y me ha dicho que son muy buenas. No te dejes llevar por adversidades cariño!


End file.
